Blocky Paranoia
by PlagueOfThots
Summary: [This is being kept up due to archival purposes.] Jake Isaac Daniels is a boy with a very awkward outlook on life. He accepts to go on the adventure of his life as he must face reality in a not-so realistic world. Observe as Jake gets into the dumbest of shenanigans and see if he can complete his quest!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys!**

 **Im trying my hand at a Minecraft Fan-fic. I'm sorry for not dedicating...**

 **I'm just trying to try finding my footing into something I can dedicate to.**

 **The main character is based off of someone I know, so please excuse the laid back tone, simplistic vocabulary, and excessive cursing.**

 **Well, I hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

Gather 'round boi-os and girly girls, I, Jake Isaac Daniels, have a story for you. This is the story of how I got stuck in this realm that you call the Aether:

'Twas a hot summer day back on Earth...

Waking up I realized I was still trapped in my room.

CRAP

Today was the last day of summer vacation and I HATED IT. I should've been outta there but sadly I needed to attend senior year because my birthday was ONE AND A HALF FUCKING MONTHS before the cutoff date. For all they know, I fucking hate them for forcing such a dumb technicality on an 18-year-old like me.

I hated the world we called Earth, and all the bullshit about politics, and public morals. I wanted to escape this reality where everyone bitched and moaned about every little thing, causing more trouble in its wake. For instance, global warming, trash island, all of those political tensions. I confided myself into the internet because we could just block out all that bullshit and look at things like anime, or memes, or even better yet: video games. And by GOD was I in love with the internet, everything it contained pulled me further and further from the world I continuously graced my presence with.

The day was passing, as usual, me ignoring the fucking dumb trends, spending my time with my friends online. Then this was all interrupted when a masked figure came into my room. I didn't hear it come in, so was it like some sort of fucking teleportation? I only had noticed it when I was attempting to grab my earphones so I could chat with the boys. The entity leaned on the wall by the foot of my bed, creeping on me like some kind of stalker. I noticed that his body was of phantom origin, black, figure-less, and sort of like a dark mist. To my surprise, the only article he donned was the mask, and by GOD was he creepy.

"Do you want to make a deal?"

I looked at him in confusion, asking myself why me out of all people, it was a surprise completely out of left field, but I allowed him to continue just for him to answer that thought.

"We the entities have noticed your blatant dislike of this world. So we are asking you if you could help us, and in turn, we'll help you escape this universe."

Now, this caught my ear. My mind was now flooded of places I could go to animes, cartoons, video games, and the fantastical places you would find in books. But something seemed off however, I stared him down to see if I could get a read on him. What if he was going to put me into a fucking murder fest or whatever? What if I die while I help them, so obviously I had my doubts.

"Whats the catch?"

"There's no catch, all you need to do, however, is complete the goal."

"Whats the goal?"

"You'll know in good time, but just know that you'll be able to go to any world you want."

"Can I teleport to another world if I get bored?"

"Yes, after you complete the quest of the first, then you can teleport at will."

SWEET

I thought of all the things I could do after I completed his ridiculous quest. There were large amounts of girls I can slam, the EPIC FUCKING FIGHTS I could engage in, the possibilities were virtually endless.

"Do we have a deal?"

I hesitated for a moment, asking myself what I had to lose, then just realizing I was a fucking 18-year-old with no parents. All I had was my lame grandpa who gave two shits about what I did as long as my bill didn't rack up more than 1k each month, I was ready to go. I didn't care about my grandpa, my cousins, and my friends... Right? Did I not care for all the stuff my grandpa taught me? Did I not care for the times I shared with my friends? I let those thoughts skim my mind as I was way too excited.

"Not like I have much to lose, it's a deal!"

"We hope you have great luck in your quest. The inhabitants of the world will discuss the details of your quest."

"Ok, I'll start getting ready then."

Without a thought, I was stuffing all I could into my backpack: instant food, a solar-powered generator, chargers,= my laptop, and some manga I hadn't read yet. I put on spare clothes and spares of my two alter egos in another bag, specifically an athletic duffle bag. My favorite out of my characters was the mysterious one, but I found being the weird one the easiest to act out. I didn't want to act like my normal self EVEN when I was alone because I didn't need no anyone getting too close to me, neither did I want to face my real feelings, so I'm constantly in my weird persona, Isaac.

"READY!"

The masked figure somehow seemed flash to me a smile as he swiped the wall of the room with his hand. The room starting swirling, I felt like I would blow chunks anytime soon until everything turned black after three minutes of pure agony.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up on a beach because I could smell the SALTINESS of the ocean. My hair was surprisingly hot, apparently, I was probably soaking in the sun for a while now. I looked around the familiar terrain and realized: I was in MINECRAFT. Out of ALL THE FUCKING WORLDS,I COULD ENGAGE MY QUEST IN... IT WAS MINECRAFT?! I was fuming, I felt as if I was duped. Until I realized, survival is easy in Minecraft, and I can teleport out of here when my quest was finished.

So I stood up and asked myself a question: What should I do first?

I looked behind me to see your usual oak tree, so I just started punching that shit, and to my surprise, it didn't hurt when I slammed my fist against it. I.. I felt like BRUCE LEE at that moment BOI-O! So I continued until it broke the laws of physics, the upper half of the tree now floated there, staying true to my memory. I continued to gather wood as I let ideas run through my head.

 _What if there are mods and shit in this world? THAT WOULD BE SICK. And if there was like some fucking badass mod like the fucking dubstep gun, I would be STOKED. But I can build a fucking badass house that like, floats in water and shit. Then I could go and fucking craft some swords and slay those pussy boi mobs. OH! And my name should be Shadow or something badass just in case a modded creature or villager asks my name._

All these things ran through my head when I finally finished gathering two stacks of wood. Surprisingly, the items were weightless and condensed themselves when broken like in the game. I shoved them into my pockets and decided to put on my Shadow persona clothes on before I continued. After I was finished, I had decided to set up the framework for my BADASS HOUSE.

I went and grabbed my solar-powered generator and plugged my laptop into it. I turned in and started blasting my playlist of your typical inspirational songs like **Eye of the Tiger by _Survivor_.** This helped me get pumped up and keep my company as I went to build my house, which I guess would take till nightfall. I started to terraform the land so I could make my T-shaped house.

By nightfall, my wooden log frame was Oak, in which I layered 3D walls with oak because I had no way of getting those other complicated woods yet. My tertiary material being cobblestone, as they were placed directly under the windows acting as exterior window sills. The roof was just going to be dirt until I found Spruce, and the door plain Oak until I could get it's more badass counterpart: Dark Oak.

Swiftly, I finished building the wall of my house one block behind the Oak logs as to continue giving my build depth, as opposed to the noob builders with unlayered walls. Then, I just slapped all the dirt in my inventory to complete the temporary roof, the dirt from terraforming the place for my house. I put down the glass panes I had just crafted into the holes I left, and an Oak door at the front, layering it so it formed a semi-layer from the second one.

I then took to filling in the floor with more oak wood which hurt my heart that I couldn't differentiate wall from the floor, but that will come another time. I had realized that sadly, I had no bed, so I hoped to God I could just lay on the floor and sleep and still wake up in the morning without a bed. I then laid my body on my side, my hands serving as a pillow as my legs shot out straight. Fantasies and dreams of a madman swirled in my head as I explored the possibilities of my quest.

 _What if my quest is to slay the fucking ENDER DRAGON! Or... Or... Could I fucking unite all the villagers and shit and lead a revolt against the forces of darkness? Or EVEN BETTER! I could fucking form a kingdom of my own and bring peace and foretell of a prophecy of a hero so when I come back, I can save the kingdom I made! Holy Fucking SHIT! I'm stoked for tomorrow._

The thoughts continued running through my head until I fell asleep...

-0-0-0-0-0-

The phantom once again appeared before me and said:

"Seems like you've settled yourself quite well. I'm surprised you could build such complex architecture at your age, I can't wait to see your potential in this quest."

"Thank you, I may not be the best, but that's not the issue at hand here..."

He stood there waiting for me to finish my sentence, and out of all the times to not answer my thoughts, now wasn't the best time to stay silent.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to tell me... WHATS THE QUEST ALREADY?"

"All in good time, for now, rest. I don't need you stressing yourself on the first day. Instead, I only have one more thing to tell you. These so called: Mods, as you call them, they do exist in this world. I can give you a list of them if you're ready."

"FUCK YES!"

The phantom flashed the list in my head, and I started reading it:

 **More Explosives**

 **Magical Crops**

 **ARS Magica**

 **Inventory Pets**

 **Tinkers Construct**

 **Twilight Forest**

 **Aether II**

 **Balkron's Weapons**

 **Improved Water**

 **Weather, Storms, and Tornadoes**

 **Vein Miner**

 **Tree Chopping**

 **Mutant Creatures**

 **Mob Talker**

 _All these mods may not be compatible, they run on different versions, and the mods may not overlap... If I had a fucking axe, I could've chopped the tr- WAIT.. MOB TALKER? THAT PUSSY BOI SHIT? GET THAT OUTTA HERE BOI! I DON"T WANNA CRAFT THAT PUSSY BOI MICROPHONE!_

As if he could read my mi- wait, cut that shit... He was ALREADY in my head. Despite that, I was still shocked as he responded to my thoughts.

"Don't worry child, there are some adjustments to all the mods so your experience isn't ruined by their incompatibility. For the 'Mob Talker', some of the mobs that will come to you will be already in human form. Also, special kinds of mobs exist in this world that you may not be familiar with so please take note of that. You may also notice that there are also special items you wouldn't find in these 'mods', so keep an eye out for those. This is just a heads up on the world around you, for now, I'll leave the rest of the secrets secret until you discover them on your own."

I was left at a loss for words as he faded away into the darkness, so many questions warped around in my head.

 _Wait... If there are all these mods, then what those that foretell? This world doesn't seem so badass anymore, the way he said to keep my head up, somethings fishy. I can't be all hyped about this now. But its so FUCKING CONFUSING! Should I be excited or scared... I don't know anymore, I don't feel safe all of a sudden..._

I felt a sudden headache possibly caused by that phantom's presence and it wasn't that bad. But that no longer was the case as I felt my body waking up so I braced myself, the sudden acceleration of my heartbeat left in me in pain, the headache stunned me as it grew more intense until I suddenly sat up off the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-

3rd Person View

The figure watched the man through the window to find him to jerk up off the ground breaking into a cold sweat. It started to wear a worried look on his face as the man looked around in panic. Instincts kicked in, and the figure ducked out of view, and waited until he calmed down so it could continue observing 'the creature.' She was surprised at this shack he had made in one day. It was above average, not the best, but was pretty good considering he only had one day.

The creature wore a black hoodie, with a scarf wrapping around his neck and face, only exposing his eyes to the world. His eyes were gray, and this scared her a bit as that was such a rare and spooky eye color. Underneath the hoodie, she saw a little bit of a black t-shirt with no sort of marking on it from what she could see. His legs were fully covered by black pants, the outfit finishing off with a black pair of dress shoes. Why did it wear such hot clothes on a warm beach?

She took note of how it had intelligence, she took note of the next couple of things she would need to find out. Was it capable of emotions? Could it understand our language? Could it even speak at all? Was it sentient? Did it possess any sort of power or skill? The list could go on and on, but she kept it at that. She watched as the figure stood up and starting wrapping its hands in some sort of white strip. Once finished, it started heading outside to see it warming up for something.

It had just finished warming up, so it started throwing punches into a tree, flurries of combos and jabs were thrown consecutively. It stopped and started moving around while maintaining its stance. What in the Nether was it doing?

1st Person View

 _Fuck... If there are all these mods and unknown kinds of mobs that are all related to warfare, I must train. I can't fuck around like I can respawn anytime I want, I only have one life. If I'm going to at least stand a chance in this world, I have to refine my training skills. I was hyped to fuck around, but that can't be the case with all these deadly as fuck mods..._

I stood up and starting wrapping my hands the linen wrap like usual. I was preparing to sharpen my skills in combat. I was thankful my grandpa taught me how to fight a bit. So after I wrapped my hands, I went outside and found a decently sized tree right beside my house. I started to warm up, letting my joints and muscles loosen up right after waking up. I finished up with basic workouts like squats and pushups. Then after all that, I ran three laps back and forth the beach. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this place is, but I had not the time to think about that fact. I met up at that same tree and put myself into the boxing stance ready to train.

 _I was too quick to jump in. I should've let him give me a day more so I could train with grandpa. Grandpa may not be the best, but he taught me the basics of judo, kickboxing, boxing, and usage of an assortment of weapons. I could somewhat use the sword and bo staff, but what I really want to do is master these techniques then maybe learn some wrestling? Maybe wrestling with the zombies should give me some experience in it. But all I need to know now is to be able to defend myself just in case something bad happens._

Thoughts ran through my head as I was punching the tree with simple combos and jabs:

1, 1, 2.

1, 2, 3.

1, 1, 2, 4.

This continued until I realized I haven't worked on my footwork in months, so I started to move back and forth, side to side as I retained my stance. Eventually, I started moving diagonally and in circles for almost an hour already. I stopped and wondered how I could practice my dodging and blocking, then realized I could use my mini roof-mounted sandbag and rushed inside to grab it. Soon, I had it set up on the roof of my house, and was throwing jabs at the swinging bag until I moved my head to the side to let it pass me. I came back and threw a combo ending with a hook onto it, the bag swinging back as if someone threw a hook, me ducking my head to narrowly dodge it. I stopped the bag because I can't do shit with a wildly swinging bag. For the next hour or so I would just throw jabs and block the swinging bag from hitting my head.

Soon, it had grown to night but I didn't care, I crafted a wooden sword and built a two block tall log dummy to practice my swordplay. I hung it on the same roof mount I made for the sandbag, shoving sticks into it to represent sword strikes from to side, above, and diagonally. I pushed the log to see if it could spin around and was surprised that it could, so I knew I could practice blocking. I struck the right stick and the left stick swung towards me, me twisting my sword to block the blow with the base of my blade. I then kicked the bottom as to be met with a blow coming from above, immediately I placed my blade horizontally as to block the strike. As it recoiled, another strike from the left came again, my left hand loosened on the hilt, my right hand sliding down the flat side of the blade then held firm as to block the force of the attack. This continued until morning, but I still wasn't tired. I couldn't care more or less as I continued training.

I grabbed two sticks and shoved them together to form a makeshift bo staff as I went out to the beach to practice. The bo staff rolled through my fingers as I placed strikes into the air, mixing in kicks and shoves in the process. I tried to use the technique my grandpa taught me as prepared to jump as I firmly planted the stick into the ground and leaped off the ground to extend both of my feet into the air as the staff held up my 110-pound body. I swung back around, pulling up around using my momentum to plant another up diagonal strike from the left until I lost my footing and slipped.

 _Damn, I need to work on my transitions but whatever..._

I continued to work on the bo staff for hours until I was finally beginning to feel the burn from lack of sleep and constant exercise. I wanted to do another transitional strike before I went to bed, desiring to switch from a target in front to one behind. I did a heavy left horizontal swing I let my body turn around. As I swung around, I continued the same strike to hit the invisible target behind me, I bent my foot and bounced a little as to add more force behind my transitional strike. Then I noticed a woman in the way of my strike, in panic, I forcefully planted my right foot into the ground and pushed against it to allow my body to twist left. Thankfully the strike stopped one inch from her chin, she being too stunned to move out of the way. The bo staff then flew off onto the treetops after I successfully stopped it. She had flinched as she felt the wind push against her face from the force of the strike being suddenly stopped.

"Hi?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

 **Welp...**

 **Hopefully I don't fuck up this game like I did FNAF...**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for reading!**

 **I'll be posting soon!**

 **Ciao-su!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll dedicate to this as opposed to my other fanfic.**

 **Sorry if any of you were interested in it... I may revamp it in the future.**

 **Well anyone, please don't cringe and as always:**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

I sighed just a little and walked closer to greet her. As I took a closer look at her, I saw that she wore minimalistic clothing, the only things she wore were two pieces of sheepskin. One of them was a loin cloth and the other was being used to cover her cleavage and breast. Her breasts were a surprising D cup, which I would've preferred she covered up more so I wouldn't blush, even though I knew my scarf was hiding it. She had two dog ears near the top of her head, the rest of her head covered in black hair that reached down to the bottom of her back, all managing to compliment her beautiful white skin. Her facial features were so cute you could've sworn she was out of an anime, her big blue eyes somehow still full of joy after her near death experience.

 _OK WHAT THE FUCK... She is definitely not from the mob talker mob, but I'm guessing she's part of the wolf mob because of those blatantly obvious dog ears. Damn... I'm going to have a hard time dealing with this world if there are any more beautiful girls like her._

"Hey there. My name's Lone, what's yours?"

Her voice had such a silky tone while still managing to maintain that motherly touch in it. Damn, I could've listened to her all day though, but I couldn't be rude and not answer her...

"My name is Shadow. What's your reasoning for being out here alone? Seems like you're quite far from your pack mates."

She gave out a giggle, and plastered a smile on her face, revealing two very adorable fangs. I could collapse right there and die happy, her reaction was SO FUCKING ADORABLE. There are no set of words I could've used to fully describe this woman standing right in front of me. I felt bad that I had to meet her with my Shadow persona, I wanted to meet her with a true personality so I could speak with my heart, but at least I wasn't acting as Isaac. THANK GOD.

"Seems like you've far exceeded my expectations. I thought you were like Steve or something like that. But here we are conversing with each other... Hmm... I take that you are not from around here?"

 _Steve? Oh yeah... When you play as Steve, you can't talk for shit... Well, at least that makes me look somewhat better in comparison because I can actually talk back. I wonder why she has a body more similar to a HUMAN than a mob? FUCK DUDE. CAN'T... STOP... STARING! GODDAMN. Just try to look at her eyes at not her chest..._

"Ye-Yeah, I come from somewhere far from this world, a place we call Earth. And while we're on that topic, would you mind telling me about this world you call Minecraftia?"

 _FUCK. IT'S GETTING SO HARD MAINTAINING THIS COOL GUY ACT. Calm. Down. I can do this, I need the info about this world to see if I can find the quest I need to complete. I don't wanna stay in the world where I can get exploded to smithereens because this ain't your basic vanilla Minecraft... It's modded with deadly as fuck mods, and I sure as hell ain't staying around to meet my maker so soon._

"Well, there are several kingdoms where the mobs are represented by one or two rulers and their family. In fact, I'm the princess of the Wolves, we royalty enforce the policy that we rule over the whole mob population, including sub-species of our mob."

 _Well shit... I'm now seeing this is going to turn into a fantasy style of setting huh. So I can assume Cupa and her mob talker friends are also princesses, which in turn is going to be hard to attain information on my quest. I just can't simply walk up to someone from the ROYAL FAMILY and expect not to be executed on the spot. I also can't expect to keep running into 'Lucky Pervert' moments like the one I'm in RIGHT NOW. Calm down. For now, let's just roll with this conversation..._

"Hmm... Would you happen to have info on all the kings and their rulings? I want to know the rules of the lands, and any sort of land division that takes place here. Would you kindly help me do so?"

"Actually, I know something that will help you in your quest for knowledge. I'll be right back."

She then ran off on all fours, only to return in a mere minute after she left. I couldn't help but wonder which situation it was, a short trip to her den, or she was really fucking fast. I hoped it wasn't the latter as she handed me a book titled: "The Land We Call Minecraftia" and in turn, I thanked her for giving me the book.

"Do you mind if I keep this book for a while? I think I'll need to read up on everything in this book."

She nodded as to grant me permission to take one of her possessions. I wanted to ask her one more thing to confirm this feeling I have in my gut...

"Do some of these princesses crave human flesh by any chance?"

"Yes, to be blunt, a majority of the undead mobs love human flesh, although their main diets are grains and starches, they'll consume raw cow and pig to sate their desires as opposed to eating the local villagers."

I now swallowed my saliva, making a very audible gulp as I felt it dropping into my stomach.

 _If my quest has anything to do with them, I'll have to risk getting eaten alive. And by God do I not want to get eaten alive..._

I felt a shiver go up my spine as I pictured them eating my organs. I felt sick and wanted to end this conversation as swiftly as I could. BECAUSE. FUCK. THAT. SHIT.

"Well, thank you for everything you've done for me, I think we're parting ways now, yes?"

"Yeah, now that I accomplished what I came here to do, I'm free to go now."

She turned around and started to walk off, but she stopped mid-stride to turn to me and wave goodbye. I returned the action as she soon continued her walk to God knows where. And at that moment, I knew I fucked up for accepting that deal. I literally just threw my personal safety out the window for personal enjoyment... Fuck.

For now, I was tired despite it being mid-afternoon, the stress the new memories gave me didn't help either, so I decided to go inside. Once inside, I decided to grab some clothes from my duffle bag and use them as a temporary mattress. I laid my head down to rest on my hood and nodded off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lone's POV

The 'throne room' looked cleaner than usual, someone had managed to repaint the paintings on the wall. They've also replaced the cracked stone on the floor, and once again revived the plants that used to grow here. My dad sat there prepared to ask me about my interactions with Shadow, I stood there quietly until he finally asked:

"Is it harmful?"

I recalled my moments interacting with Shadow. Something felt off about him, I was sure about it, but instead of hiding my feelings, I decided to say everything on my mind to my dad.

"No, but he does possess combat knowledge. He also hides something underneath his layered clothes, but I'm not sure if it's bad. He obviously is sentient and is a male of greater intelligence. From my observations, he performs well with and without weaponry, and possesses no sort of magical capabilities ."

"So it's a he? Ok... Does he seem to have any bad intentions?"

"Once again, no. He seems just set on surviving in this world, on contact, he asked for my guidance about the land and mob relations."

"Hmm... Do you know his mob affiliation?"

Dang... I forgot to ask him what he was. Thankfully, his place on Swend Shore wasn't far from the den. I could just pop out and ask him when I wanted to, after all, one mile isn't that much of a trek.

"No, I'm soon to find out about it."

"Thank you Lone, I'm thankful that we won't worry about him harming our wolves."

He waved me off as to dismiss me from the den's 'throne room.' I walked off and decided to lay down and take a nap, there wasn't much to do right now in this empty cave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up to see it was still dark, but it was a completely different story when I checked my watch, it was about an hour before sunrise. I pulled up a torch I crafted earlier, which I used to help me see in the cave, and placed it above my head as to let me see. I grabbed an MRE out of my bag because I forgot to eat for a whole two days because my adrenaline got the best of me. The MRE was American in origin, its main course being meatballs in marinara sauce. It provided a packet of condiments, breath mints, and hand wipes. There was also a marbled pound cake for dessert, and finally, whole grain bread with peanut butter spread. As soon as I finished my messy meal, I remembered I asked Lone to let me borrow her book. And almost instantly, I opened it up to be met with a small yet impressive table of contents:

* * *

 **The Land We Call Minecraftia**

 **1\. The Basics**

 **\- Survival... 1**

 **\- Crafting... 3**

 **\- Blocks & Items.. 18**

 **\- Environment and Biomes... 29**

 **2\. The Realms of Minecraftia**

 **\- The Overworld... 32**

 **\- The Nether... 34**

 **\- The Aether... 36**

 **\- The End... 38**

 **3\. Control of Minecraftia**

 **\- Mob Treaty... 40**

 **\- Land Division... 45**

 **\- Royal Families... 52**

 **4\. Other Things**

 **\- The Four Mixed Mobs... 59**

 **\- The Royal Competition... 60**

 **\- Holidays... 66**

I basically knew everything in Chapters 1 and 2, so I turned to page 40 and started reading what was on the page.

After the war for control of all of Minecraftia ended, the kings went to The End to foresee the signing of the Mob Treaty. Basically, the Treaty is now seen as the rules and guidelines of conduct between these nations. The three basic rules declared in the Preamble are as follows:

 **1) In no way should any mob be harmed if they are residing in one's kingdom unless stated otherwise.**

 **2) In no way is harm to be brought to the Royal Families unless stated otherwise.**

 **3) The mobs have the right to overthrow any ruler as they deem fit, rather it be from corruption or tyranny.**

 _Basically, like the fucking Amendments. Great. As long as I don't do anything irrational I should be fine. Just treat them like... like... people... Shit. I have to treat them as if they didn't WANT to eat my guts. Fucking Treaty laws, I know I'll be executed if I break these rules._

I skipped over the rest of the subchapter as I didn't want to remind myself of 9th-grade social studies trying to remember the rules. I immediately skipped to page 45 and continued reading.

The Overworld has been successfully split between all of the kingdoms, either by right, belief, or property. The Overworld is split into 12 kingdoms by these landmarks:

 **The Silverfish claimed The Stronghold in the belief that they are responsible for the protection of the End Portal.**

 **The Witches claimed The Twund Swamps in the belief that the swamps hold mystical power that no other should possess.**

 **The Slimes claimed the caves as they have always inhabited them since the beginning of time.**

 **The Spiders claim The Catacombs, and the Cave Spiders claim the mineshaft, all for the same reason of retaining the land they claimed in The War.**

 **The Zombies and Skeletons claim the Land of The Dead under the fact that they have resided in those lands since forever. However, they have split this land in half in relation to the river splitting it.**

 **The Iron Golems protect The Villas in the firm belief that they are responsible for protecting the villagers.**

 **The Snow Golems claim The Caps as they had an entitlement to land, so they decided to stay in The Caps rather than The Dunes.**

 **The Creepers claimed the forests due to it being their property since The War.**

 **The Squids claim all the water of Minecraftia since no other mob resides in water other than guardians. They are currently acting as border patrol, residing in the rivers as they always have, looking out for anyone trying to break The Treaty. They are also the owners of Swend Shores.**

 **The Ocelots claimed the Klen Jungles as they have graced the land since the beginning of time.**

 **The Wolves have claimed The Plains as they have resided there since the beginning of time. They are also the co-owners of Swend Shores.**

 **The Phantoms have declared themselves as Nomads despite their ability to claim The Dunes. They have the right to claim The Dunes, but if a new mob were to appear and claim The Dunes, they forfeit their right.**

Please note that the Wolves and Squids are sharing land as a deal made under the two kings. The squids are also the biggest landholder of The Overworld. The cave spiders and spiders are acting as one kingdom, but are enacting their rights as individual species. The Phantoms doesn't count as one of the kingdoms who own a share of land, so the number of mobs in acting kingdoms with land have been reduced by two (Cave spiders and Phantoms.)

 _Well shit. I'm currently residing in Squid and Wolf territory, no wonder why Lone came to see me. She was observing to see if I was a threat to their ecosystem, and I can expect the same for the squids. Well, I hope I won't need to speak with a squid-bitch about my presence here in Swend Shores._

The Nether is ruled by 5 kingdoms, each splitting the land into equal fourths as by the Treaty.

 **The Ghast claimed the sky despite it being a bit cramped.**

 **The Wither Skeletons resided in their nether fortress in the Oscuran Quadrant**

 **The Blazes resided in their nether fortress in the Ardaunt Quadrant**

 **The Zombie Pigmen reside in the Enfediant (N-feed-G-ent) Quadrant.**

 **And finally, in the Baulong Quadrant resides the Magma Cubes.**

Thankfully, The Nether is the same as it always has, but I think I would catch heat stroke now that I'm not behind a screen.

The Twilight Forest has the most unclaimed land out of the rest of the realms. This is due to only 4 kingdoms residing in the Realm that rivals the Overworld in size, being slightly larger by 2847 square meters.

 **The Lichs claim The Dark Forests, they also harbor the ghasts' cousin Ur-Ghast.**

 **The Minotaurs claim The Labyrinth, they also allow skeletons and zombies to stay in their kingdom.**

 **The Dragons claim the Twilight Swamp, they also harbor zombies, skeletons, and mist wolves in their territory.**

 **And finally, the Serpents claim The Clearing as to make sure people can see their minute castle.**

Please note that the Snowy Forest, Glaciers, Enchanted Forest, and both variations of the Twilight Forest harbor no kingdom. Instead, they are sacred lands to be unclaimed, they allow the different mobs and animals reside there in peace. For example, a majority of avians reside there along with spiders and animals not found in The Overworld.

 _Thank God that I don't need to constantly face being executed in a kingdom if I find myself in the Twilight Forest. If I am forced there by Mr. Phantom, I'll just avoid those four landmarks._

The Aether is also split between 3 kingdoms, but they reside in all the land available, following the unspoken rule of no land left untouched.

 **The Sliders reside in a circular territory in the center of the aether, the rest of the land split in half equally.**

 **The Elementals claim the Seared Skies while the Avians claim the Ciel (Seal) Expanse.**

Please note that even though the slime's cousin the swet wanders The Aether, it couldn't give a care about social tensions stirring about.

 _The way they've divided their lands has made The Aether even more dangerous than I thought. I'm basically fucked if I'm forced to go into that glowstone portal._

And finally, one may come to find that The End isn't actually split, the whole 'island' is shared between the Endermites and Endermen.

And even after that needlessly long explanation, they went into even further detail on the kingdom sizes and such, and the last three pages were maps of the land borders. If I were to say what was closest to The Overworld in relation to Earth's cartography, it was the shape of Pangea. The Twilight Forrest resembling Azzaroth, except the ocean would be the Twilight Forrest, and the lands are the different landmarks, but much larger. The Aether was self-explanatory, the Slider territory was basically a bunch of floating dungeons surrounding a mega dungeon in the center, each different dungeon harboring their own Slider. The rest of the map was just clouds with border markings, there was no way to tell where the border ended and started if I went there myself. And somehow meeting my expectations, they didn't have a map of The Nether or The End, which I knew only existed in their respective realms. Instead of continuing pondering useless details, I turned the page to be met with detailed explanations of the Royal Families. I looked at my watch to discover it was just a mere couple of minutes before the sun rose. I decided to kill time by reading on some of the Royal Families.

Please note that we are unable to disclose the abilities and secrets of the rulers, but in turn, we'll give you a basic understanding of their heir's abilities and a brief summary of their kingdoms. We'll start off with the princes, then we'll organize them by their kingdom's home realm.

 **The Dragon kingdom is one that is constantly facing civil war, but they've somehow managed to not disband. The Ice Queen and the Flame King reside as current ruler of the other dragons, their son Talon, has received a mix of their abilities. Talon is a typically competitive soul, who wants to use his strength to unite the mobs under one king. Here is a quick sample of his abilities:**

 **\- Soar:** _Talon is able to fly in any form, just as long as he receives no damage to the area around where his wings are (around his scapula in human form.)_

 **\- Scales:** _Talon sub consciously grows scales over his skin whenever he feels threatened or is angered. He also can grow this at will in and out of combat, but his emotions take priority over his will though._

 **\- Icy Breath:** _Talon spews out a blizzard-like force out of his palms, the intensity and duration of it all depend on how long he casts it beforehand. Making contact with the blast or the aura it emits gives the victim a Frostbite stack and Slowness III._

 **\- Flamethrower:** _This ability acts the same way as Icy Breath, but instead he spews out dragon flame, a flame that doesn't spread but burns for a long time at high temperatures, even on non-burnable blocks._

 **\- Dragon Forme:** _When he wants to, Talon transforms into a large dragon, approximately the size of a village chapel. He receives new abilities, his other abilities are simultaneously enhanced. All of his abilities are now cast out of his mouth rather than his palm. His scales are now mandatory in this form, all the while doubling their defensive capabilities._

 **The Zombie kingdom is a kingdom where they could care more or less the condition of their castle, focusing more on the prosperity of the people rather than looks. The lone king rules over his kingdom, but he has multiple children, four to be exact. His oldest son is Rot, who bullies others on a daily basis. Here is a quick sample of his abilities:**

 **\- Viral Body:** _Rot has been blessed with super strength and great stamina. He is unable to feel pain, and he can't die. The setbacks, however, are sad. He can't feel his heart beat, he can't feel a majority of emotions, and he can't use any of his senses except for sight and hearing._

 **\- Warrior:** _Rot knows a variety of fighting styles, and can also wield any weapon he so desires. However, he is unable to use his legs well, so any complex fighting style that uses advanced leg techniques are a no-go._

 **\- Berserker:** _IF Rot's health goes below a certain threshold, his blood will begin to boil and induce feelings of rage. His body now is being controlled by bloodlust, but in turn, he gains super zombie strength, super speed, and a large amount of life steal. His body will be just hot enough to burn someone with a single touch while being low enough as to not harm his body in the process._

 **The Serpent kingdom doesn't even have a town or village of serpents together, as they tend to be by themselves. In turn, the Royal Family stays by themselves in their small castle. The serpents are currently ruled over Jarka the King Cobra. His daughter Cass, being a shy but smart woman who will use tactics rather than brute force. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **\- Dig:** _Cass buries herself into soft terrain, enabling her to combo her other abilities. This is a vital move that allows her to control her opponents with her other abilities._

 **\- Warrior's Pit (Requires Dig):** _Cass creates a pit big enough to trap two warriors where she can dig in and out of the walls at will. The walls are solid to the people stuck in the pit._

 **\- Venom:** _Cass has different venoms that inflict special and potion effects. Her preferred choices are nausea, poison, and paralysis. She can inflict them through physical contact, but it's best administered through a bite._

 **\- Shed Skin:** _Cass can have up to three clones of herself using her shed skin. They are ultimately controlled by her, but they are only able to smack their opponent and dig._

I looked out my window to see it was almost sunrise, so I decided to read one more entry.

 **The Lich kingdom is a very small organization of lich boss mobs that gather together in the Lich Tower. The Lich King is an ice lich, while the Lich Queen is a twilight lich. Their daughter has the very uncreative name of Lich, despite this, she has a deep sense of justice and desires everything to be under control. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **\- Twilight Shields:** _Just like her mother, Lich has 5 shields that float around her making her invulnerable and immune to negative effects. These can be destroyed by either a large amount of force (8x TNT) or one of her own abilities that were reflected back onto it. After they are destroyed, she receives a considerable speed boost and damage boost, but now she is able to be affected by any sort of damage._

 **\- Icy Hoards:** _Just like her father, Lich can summon any sort of undead ice mob up to 16 at a time, or she can summon a clone that is capable of thinking for itself. The clone is able to cast all her abilities except for Icy Hoards._

 **\- Duskbringer:** _Lich brings forth all the energy from her surroundings and brings it into her sword. She can decide what to do with this energy, she can either use it to empower her next couple of attacks, or blast it with a beam in the direction of her sword tip. Or even better yet, she can do both if she has absorbed enough energy from her surroundings._

 _And... THIS is why I'm not going to fuck with the mob kingdoms. I'm scared to even think what the other mobs' abilities are, let alone Lone. I bet she has some fucking overpowered powers, like having the ability to blast you to smithereens. Ultimately, I'm scared for my life now, so I'll read the rest in my spare time. I can't begin to fathom how strong the mixed mobs are... shit. I'll be damned if they have some of overpowered ender-creeper._

* * *

I closed the book to see the sun rise was plastering an orange-red glow across the now dark-blue sky. I stretched my limbs, popping my joints into place, as I did some Washing Machines to 'crack' my back. I stood up and walked outside to be met with a chest. I opened it up to see it containing building materials, being the ones I needed exactly. I took all of them out to discover a little note at the bottom, I swiftly picked up the little piece of paper, feeling the rough water-proof material as I read it out loud.

"This is a welcoming gift from us, the squids. Hopefully, we can establish good ties together."

 _Hmmm... Why would a squid want to establish ties with me? I just came here, so what was so special about me? Whatever, I could care more or less about it. Now I can build my house and take my mind off of all the death and dangers in this world._

I ran into my house to grab my laptop again, and went to play the album **The Getaway by _Red Hot Chili Peppers_** , I skipped the first two tracks to start listening to **We Turn Red**. I destroyed my dirt roof and started to build an A-roof on the top part of my T with Spruce stairs. All of this got rid of my worries for a while, I didn't want to think I was going to die, I wanted to think I was simply just playing Minecraft in survival with no threat to my life. I then continued to place Oak planks one block behind the Oak log frame, to emphasize depth. Then I broke a plus sign in the center of the wall I just built to replace it with glass panes. I did the same with the other side, and then built a flat slab roof on the intersecting line of the T. For a bit of perspective, the house would look like a rectangular prism rotated 45 degrees around the center of the square face, with a brown popsicle stick holding it up.

I stepped back and put the finishing touches of flowers and cobble slabs here and there, and finally replaced the door with a Dark Oak door, my basic house was finally complete. It brought a smile to my face as **The Longest Wave** started playing, so I decided to dip my feet into the water. I took off my shoes and socks, then I casually planted my feet into the one block deep water. I wanted some way to thank them for their hospitality even though I was invading their territory. I looked out and just lost myself in the music, and as if they could hear my previous thoughts, I felt a tentacle grab my leg and pull me in. Instinctually, I struggled and planted my hands into the sand, but I was too slow and I hit my head on the edge of the sand block of the shore as was knocked out cold.

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

 **Once again, thank you all for reading!**

 **I'm trying my best to settle myself into writing** **fan fiction, so stay with me here.**

 **Please note that I'll be using this chapter and the next as explanations about the basics of the world. After that, you won't see any large chunks of info, as these two chapters will act as reference.**

 **The names of the different biomes and regions are based off Spanish words, then distorted heavily to sound a bit cool/catchy.**

 **And as always, i'll come back with a new chapter soon!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!**

 **I finally know I can continue on with this fanfic, I enjoy writing it and I get support.**

 **Please note that i'm editing the mods a bit to help go with the flow of the story, so don't get all mad if I miss some technicalities.**

 **Welp, I hope you all are ready to go on this creative journey with me!**

 **And as usual... ENJOY!**

* * *

This situation has once again brought light to my eyes... Once again, I can't just fuck around like nothing matters. The world is dangerous, now the point is even stronger, a tentacle has knocked me out and dragged me somewhere. I hope I don't wake up dead, I shouldn't drop my guard like that anymore over little things like gifts. This isn't survival mode, neither is its hardcore mode, it's REAL FUCKING SURVIVAL Jake... REAL. SURVIVAL.

I woke up in a cave, the walls glimmered with untouched ores and I was anxious, not knowing what lurked around the corner scared me a bit. Even though the cave had no entrance or exits, I was still scared. Despite that, I knew I needed to act quickly, so I took mental notes of all the mods that existed in this world and realized all the things I could do to start up my journey. I could learn some magic to help defend myself, get myself some inventory pets, or even better: start to counter those damned mob princesses.

Well shit. Let's get to it right? It's not like anyone is using these ores for anything useful. First, let's start off with the ingredients of a Pig Inventory Pet, then I'll make an Occulus so I can cast magic and shit. With these things, I'll ensure I don't starve to death and I'll be able to defend myself better. First of all, I'll need one blue topaz, two coal, three stone bricks, and one glass for my Occulus. Then, I'll grab a diamond, a piece of BUTTE- I mean gold, and finally six pieces of redstone for my pig pet.

I walked up to the wall and mined out what I needed:, two coal ores, two redstone ores, one diamond ore, one gold ore, and a blue topaz ore. I replaced them all with almost all my pre-made stone just in case someone actually wanted those things. I placed down the extra furnace and crafting table from my inventory that I had just in case I was kidnapped, which indeed was the situation. I then threw in two sticks as to start smelting the gold ore, simultaneously crafting my Pig Pet. I pulled out a carrot and placed it on the top center of the 3x3 square, then below that a diamond, and finally below that, a gold ingot that just finished smelting. After I placed those, I filled the rest with two columns of redstone, a Pig Pet popped up right in front of me as soon as I finished crafting it.

Damn this pig is pretty cute. Just look at that pixel face and cute tiny body! Damn, I want to hug it but nevermind that, FOCUS. Once every morning and once every night, I'll need to feed this guy a carrot. And in turn, he'll fill me up faster when I eat, allow me to consume normally poisonous foods, and provide pork chops four times a day. But before I do anything else, I first need to make my Occulus.

I proceded to grab four stone out of my backpack and started to make stone bricks. After crafting four stone bricks, I stored the extra in my backpack for later. I then put the blue topaz at the bottom center of the crafting, with two coal pieces beside it. Then above it, I made a V of stone bricks and put the piece of glass in the top center square. Suddenly, the Occulus popped up in front of me, emitting arcane runes similar to the ones you would see surrounding an enchanting table. Suddenly, a manual appeared in my hands that read Occulus Basics. I opened the book to help me learn about the Occulus I just crafted and whatever I may need to know.

The Occulus is an item that allows you to access your magic tree, allowing you to learn magic and such. Each spell has tiers, from Tier 1 to Tier 7, improving their qualities the higher Tier it is. To learn or upgrade a spell, you first must have the needed amount of skill points. Skill points are learned by using a spell or converting battle experience into one. As you continue to read, you will learn about the different branches and their spells.

I continued to read the book as there was nothing I could do right about now. I could legit continue to read about the mobs, but I decided that learning my own abilities took top priority. I turned the page to be met with lots of valuable info on spells I can learn, then proceeded to continue reading.

 **Bulwark:** Bulwark may be the smallest branch, but it provides useful spells for protecting yourself. These spells, however, constantly drain mana as you use them, so make sure you either avoid using it so much or compensate for it.

 **Regeneration:** _Regenerate Health at a certain rate._

 **Slowfall:** _Fall slower in order to prevent fall damage._

 **Reflective Screen:** _Summons a light screen that reflects magical and physical attacks from melee weapons and fists._

 **Repel:** _The air around you starts to push away mobs and projectiles coming at you._

 **Blink:** _Automatically teleports you to a safe spot (no energy, traps, or mobs detected) when you are low health._

 **Barrier:** _Absorbs a certain amount of damage._

 **Support:** Support is slightly larger than Bulwark, but aim on assisting allies rather than harm foes. However, these still can be cast on enemies or yourself. 

**Haste:** _Brings speed to a limb, whatever it may be a leg or an arm._

 **Levitate:** _Lifts the target about a foot off the ground, helping avoid damage from contact or traps. However, it requires immense training to control your positioning and movement while afloat._

 **Flight:** _Grants the target flight for a minute, unlike Levitate, no prior training is required to fly._

 **Water Breathing:** _Grants the target temporary gills allowing them to breathe underwater._

 **Night Vision:** _Grants the target extra sensitive eyes to see in the dark. However, it is not recommended you go into bright areas as it may bring retinal damage._

 **True Sight:** _Grants the target of the ability to see everything from hidden energy to teleport locations._

 **Shield:** _Gives the target a shield that absorbs damage for them._

 **Heal:** _Gives the use life and NOT health. Please be wary casting this on undead allies._

 **Offensive:** The second largest branch, this branch specializes in dealing damage to an opponent, sometimes even afflicting extra effects.

There are five types of damage: Fire, Lightning, Frost, Arcane, and Force. Fire, Lightning, and Frost all have three spells which do special effects according to their types. Basically, those three sub-branches contain a status effect, a projectile, and an area of effect spell. The trio is self-explanatory, the Force spells use the force of anything to deal damage, as opposed to Arcane that deals damage using energy in the area or the caster.

 **Crush and Guillotine:** _A Force spell that s_ _ummons a needlessly large blade or chunk of bedrock to execute your opponent with either a sharp or blunt object._

 **Drown and Choke:** _An Arcane spell that suffocates your target either by filling their lungs with water or collapsing their airways by force._

 **Drain:** _This Arcane spell drains a force out of the target and transfers to the caster, which can split into three sub-spells, Life Drain, Energy Drain, and Mana Drain. Life Drain drains life, Energy drain drains stamina, and Mana Drain drains mana._

 **Attract:** _This Arcane spell makes the spot you cast it on acts like a black hole, sucking in and damaging everything except you._

 **Knockback:** _This Force spell applies a sharp force using air or water to push back either a large group back a bit or a single target a large distance._

 **Summon:** _Summons a preset mob from the caster's magical item to do their bidding. These mobs, however, don't drop items or experience._

 **Utility:** Finally, there's utility, the one magic branch that is too large to explain at one time. The spells varying from practical to combat. These don't deal damage, and neither do they grant positive effects, they are just spells that do different effects. For now, we'll discuss combat oriented Utility Spells.

 **Slow:** _The caster can decide whether to use a physical or magical slow, either by tightening the muscles or thickening the air to a mud-like state._

 **Blind:** _The caster removes True Sight, Night Vision, or Water Sight. If none of these are present, the caster temporary blackens the Vitreous Humor of the target's eyes, temporarily blinding them._

 **Dispel:** _Immediately cancels all buffs and positive effects in a large area around the caster._

 **Disarm:** _This spell renders the target's hands useless, forcing them to drop anything they are holding._

 **Accelerate:** _The target speeds up an object rather than a living being. This can be used to speed up arrows, speed up TNT detonation times, and speed up growth time of plants._

 **Fling:** _The caster flings up their target no matter how heavy or firmly planted they are. They are flung up a predetermined height._

 **Watery Grave:** _Creates an area where it makes any in the area think they are in the water. The area is then flooded with gas that acts and feels like water but doesn't drown the_ _opponent. The air is also now applying heavy pressure, giving the victim the feeling they are stuck in a large cube of water._

 **Dark Aura:** _The caster cleanses something of negative effects and creates a dark aura in that area. The area now can be used to combo with other abilities, which we refuse to disclose._

 **Life Tap:** _The caster can choose to use their own blood to cast spells rather than mana. It doesn't matter if the blood is inside the body or not._

 **Leap:** _The caster leaps a predetermined amount of blocks into the air, levitating for a couple of seconds, allowing them to combo spells._

 **Random Teleport:** _The caster can randomly teleport to any random location, which can't be deciphered by True Sight. However, it can't detect if it's going to land on a trap or put you in a dangerous area._

 **Astral Distortion:** _Creates an area that prevents any sort of teleportation, may it be a spell, item, or mob ability._

 **True Teleportation:** _Allows the caster to teleport to any realm, or place with exact precision._

 **Dust:** _Returns all summoned mobs back to their previous forms before they were summoned, may it be an item, mana, or energy._

 **Transplace:** _Immediately switches the caster and another living being, leaving behind auras or items not bound to the entity._

 **Chrono Anchor:** _The caster places a rune anchor that can be destroyed by others, but the anchor retains the state of the user within it. When the caster recasts Chrono Anchor when the Anchor is still present, the state of the summoner will return to what it was when they placed the anchor. For further elaboration, when recast, their stamina, mana, health, status effects, buffs, and position return to what it was when Chrono Anchor was cast._

 _Well... It turns out some of these spells are fucking overpowered, like Chrono Anchor, Drown, Choke, Guillotine, Crush, and all the Bulwark spells. I might learn all of Bulwark then all of Support, and finally, I'll start to alternate between Utility and Offense as I see fit._

* * *

I slammed the book closed as I soon realized that even though I read the whole book, it did nothing to help me escape this cave. I sat back onto the wall behind me, and suddenly, it opened as if it were a double door. I stood up and brushed myself off, me being sure that no one saw my mishap. As soon as I walked out of the little cave pocket I was in, it was all water. I was stuck at the bottom of the ocean.

 _Shit should've figured that the squid couldn't store me inside of a cave on land. Obviously, there are no other places a squid could've put me if they pulled me underwater. However, I have two questions I want to be answered, One: How THE FUCK am I not wet? And Two: How THE FUCK HAVE I NOT DIED FROM DROWNING? One could probably assume it was some sort of magic, but I'm pretty FUCKING skeptical because a squid can't cast magic. Can it? Fuck it, I won't think for now._

 _I looked out to see schools of fish swimming about the majestic reef, reminding me of the beaches back home in Hawaii. The different coral unaffected by any sort of chemical in the water, neither were they affected by increasing water temperature and increasing water depth. Everything was peaceful, and I wished that Earth could be like this. I scratched the back of my head as I saw the rays of the sun penetrating the surface of the water. The only question I had was how far away was I from my house. A voice seemingly answered my thoughts as it stated:_

"You're not that far from shore, I only pulled you down to the nearest underwater cave. I'm sorry if I knocked you out back there, you were out cold for about an hour and a half now."

I turned to see another beautiful woman, who maintained the hourglass figure even with only C cup breasts. She wore a squid beanie that represented the mantle, fins, and the tail of a squid, which was obviously colored white unlike the normal squid mob here in Minecraftia. She wore a white tank top that only covered her breasts, freely revealing her belly. Her hips and thighs were covered in a white short skirt, similar to her tank top. Her skin was a slight ashy gray, which complimented her hair and clothes. Her hair was blue, splitting off into six tentacle-like ponytails, once the hair reached her neck. Once again, she had an almost anime-like face, which reminded me of the anime: **Squid Girl.** She was so cute I could've just stood up and hugged her if she hadn't sat down beside me.

FUCK ME. And yet again, I meet another princess, and this time it's the squid princess. Now it's another 'Lucky Pervert' moment, and this is starting to feel a bit cliche. I bet at any moment, I'm going to get smashed into a harem moment, aren't I? Well, whoever decided to put me in this situation: FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU GOD OF MINECRAFTIA. I need to keep my chastity for the woman I love, and by hell is it not going to be one of these mob talker girls. Or, are you going to make them rape me? BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT YOU PERVERT! And you know what? Fuck. You. I don't need you ruining my life with some sort of Monster STD.

I let out a very audible sigh before I decided on what I was going to say to her, instead, she had decided that the moment was right to flash me a smile that was, and I quote: "PURE DIABETES." I disliked using one of my friend's medically incorrect terms, but once again, I was literally so close to melting in pure bliss. I checked to see I was still wearing Shadow's clothes, my words fumbled a bit as I tried to recompose myself until I finally said:

"Nice to meet you, whats your name? My name is-"

"My name is Ink, princess of the squids. I brought you down here to introduce you to my father, but you were knocked out. I'm so sorry I hurt you when I pulled you down, I should've just asked you to follow me.."

"I-It's okay. My name is Shadow by the way. How long have I been out?"

"I truly am sorry for knocking you out, but it seems you've been knocked out for one or two hours..."

"As I said, it's okay. As long as you're sorry, I'm fine with accepting your apologies."

"Thank you so very much! Anyway, I have to bring you to my dad. Let's go!"

She suddenly stood up and pulled me onto my feet, and cast a bubble around me, pulling me into the water. It was safe to assume that the bubble protected me from water pressure and from drowning. She then dragged me along as she swam at what seemed to be supersonic speeds. This continued for half an hour before we finally reached the underwater castle. It was based off a Victorian-style cathedral, it was made of different types of prismarine, all the while housing different species of coral. Schools of fishes swam by as we entered the castle. The inside of the castle was made of well-maintained prismarine, columns of water poured from the ceiling into the artificial rivers that ran along the orange carpet.

 _Well, here's a very cliched door standing in front of us as we are about to enter the throne room. Oh no! I'm SO FUCKING ANXIOUS! Like boi, like I'm one to be scared by two big ominous doors leading to a most likely large squid. Can't wait to see who he is! Oh wait, I can guess... It's probably going to be the Kraken._

The doors opened to reveal a big ass black squid, and by God was he ugly. Every time the creature spoke, it seemingly shook the room, as cliche as it is. I knew the mob king was going to be big fucking squid because a majority of kings in fantasies are big as fuck.

"Is this the creature that is residing on Swend Shores?"

"Yes, I am the supposed creature residing on what you call Swend Shores."

"Do you know that land is squid territory?"

"Yes my majesty, I just recently found out. I have yet to thank you for your gift of allowing me to stay there and the supplies."

"You're very welcome. That was beside the point of your visit, the only reason you are here is to make sure you know the rules of staying on my land. First of all, you can't bring harm to any wolf or squid as long as you reside on that beach, I don't need any more blood even after The War. Secondly, you mustn't disturb the wildlife too much, that includes every living being that isn't a mob. And lastly, you mustn't bring any other mob onto the shores, we must maintain the peace we have established here. If you fail to comply with these rules, I have no choice but to raid your home and punish you. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, you are dismissed."

 _Good God, you could've just given me a note to tell me all of that rather than bringing me here. It's been a hassle for me and your daughter most likely. That makes me feel better that I didn't get kidnapped with malintent. This kind of calms me down a bit, but I mustn't let my guard down. For now, let us get out of he-_

"Come Shadow! Let's go have some fun now that you're done!"

Once again, Ink pulled my arm, virtually lifting me off my feet as she dragged me along. She cast a bubble over me again and started swimming. She was swimming faster than usual, as I felt like my arm was going to be pulled out of my socket as she swam for a mere 20 minutes. Shortly after arriving home, I picked up my backpack and sword I left on the ground and brought it inside. Ink asked me politely if she could come in, and I, in turn, allowed her to. Now that we arrived back at my house, she decided it was the right time to talk to me about HER personal interests and such. I grabbed the pork chop that the Pig Pet made and threw it into the furnace.

 _FUCK. ME. She talks so fucking much, and I can't stand it. Maybe, I can pretend to listen to her as I do something MORE efficient. When I think about it, I should actually read about the other kingdoms, all the while learning more about Lone and Ink. When I think about it, aren't there like 28 kingdoms? Whatever, I'll just read up on them._

I grabbed the book out of my backpack and once again scanned through the subchapter looking for Lone and Ink. They were the last two in the subchapter, as The Overworld was listed last sadly. I started to read on their abilities and such and managed to drown out her rambling with my reading.

* * *

Please note that the summary of the kingdoms is information that lies in public domain. The summaries range from miscellaneous knowings to basic morals. Please excuse us if consistency isn't present.

 **The Minotaur kingdom is an isolated kingdom, all residing inside the Labyrinth as to guard their king. Their king the Minoshroom has been forced into a runic prison by The Ancient One for betraying her back in The War. On the contrary, his daughter Mina is free to do as she pleases, fulfilling her thirst for adventure. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Bull's Heart:** _Mina is seemingly always thinking with her heart and is seemingly always rung with adrenaline. She is very strong and has very good stamina, all the while being unable to bleed out or be Drained._

 **Taurus' Charge:** _Mina charges, the damage and effects are affected by her rev time. The effects range from Knockback, Knockup, to even a Nasty Rend._

 **J** **udge, Jury, and Executioner:** _Mina has three different mini-moves she can use with her golden battleax: Slam, Cleave, and Execute. Slam temporarily transforms her ax into a warhammer, returning to normal after a swing, leaving a mark of Crush on contact with an entity. Cleave does a slash that creates a Nasty Rend rune. Execute enchants the ax for a second, dealing magic damage instead of physical, leaving internal hemorrhaging rather than an external cut creating a mark of Omen. She can cast these mini moves as many times she wants to. If she does a Slam, Cleave, and an Execute consecutively, she activates Judge, Jury, and Executioner. This now activates all Crush, Nasty Rend, and Omen runes everywhere. The Crush rune cripples the area it was applied, leaving it useless for a minute. The Nasty Rend rune causes a cut deep enough to make the afflicted target bleed profusely. And finally, Omen runes apply a tier of Blindness, Slowness, and Weakness. If 5 or more Omens are activated, the afflicted target is now knocked out. If 10 or more Omens have been activated, the afflicted target's organs instantly shut down resulting in death._

 _HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH MINA? SHE'S SUPER OVERPOWERED! Damn... I'll regret the day I ever fight in close combat with Mina. I have a feeling it's going to get worse, isn't it?_

 **The Enderman kingdom is a kingdom that likes stalking lone humans and tormenting them by either scaring them or killing them if they look into their eyes. Their king the Ender Dragon rules over the end with a true and caring heart contrary to his looks. He has two children, the oldest being Andr, a princess who represents her mob's mentality well. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Enderman's Blight:** _Much like her mob, Andr doesn't mix well with water, being burnt when in contact with it. She also is able to teleport on a whim, all the while being able to regenerate her lost health like her father._

 **Blackened State:** _Andr becomes more powerful the more damaged she is, receiving a tier of Speed and Strength every 15 health lost. She can also consume those buff tiers and transform them into tentacles which deal splash damage when they strike. These tentacles also copy the ability she is casting from their tips, completely overriding the cost of a spell on their own._

 **Dark Energy:** _Andr passively generates Dark Energy which she can use in combat. She can do anything she wants with it, as long as she can envision it. Her favorite ways of using this energy are Dark Aura and Dark Beam._

 **The Endermite kingdom is a kingdom that are consisted of silverfishes with enderman qualities condemned to the end by the silverfishes back in The War. Endermites aren't considered a mixed mob, as the mob is resulted by silverfishes being corrupted by ender energy from the End Portal or being struck directly with an enderpearl. There is no king or queen, the princess Natalie refusing to step into power in fear of the corruption that caused her to transform. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Teleport:** _Every three seconds, Natalie is able to teleport to any location she wants that is in her line of sight._

 **Corrupted Mind:** _Natalie uses the curse of ender energy to corrupt the area around her, seeping dark and insane thoughts into the victim's head. However, anything that already has corrupt energy in them are left unaffected by the mist._

 **Burrow:** _Natalie is able to dig into any block she wants, leaving spikes in her path. Before she emerges, she then makes the surface of the block with the tunneled materials in her stomach. The type and amount of block leave different aspects and effects of the explosion. The most deadly materials she can use in this explosion are soul sand and iron blocks. The soul sand's explosions summon a demon for each block eaten through, while the iron blocks create a volley of bullets, three to five bullets for each iron block eaten through._

 **The Avian kingdom is the largest kingdom out of all the kingdoms. Multiple birds grace all five realms, The Queen has a princess watching over their respective realm. The Queen refuses to be called by her name, instead, she uses her favorite daughter's name as a figurehead. Amorra is the princess of The Aether, a woman that tends to be by herself, as she is extremely shy. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Wind:** _Amorra controls the way that the wind behaves, stopping it completely to creating a vortex in the process. She can make a variety of vortexes, ranging from hurricanes and tornadoes to water spouts, fire tornadoes, and even a dust devil._

 **Polyform:** _Amorra is able to transform into multiple things, ranging from a raven, a harpy, to even a Valkyrie. There is a known total of 8 forms, each different form grants a special set of abilities._

 _These three princesses seem to be hiding something strong... Natalie seems a bit too weak to be a mix of the powerful enderman and the sneaky silverfish, while Amorra's ability list is too short... If only they could tell us all their moves... If only._

 **The Elemental kingdom is a kingdom of unawakened elementals, and as such, there is no need for a king. The supposed princess of the elementals Xera is constantly in her True Form. Nobody has actually seen of spoken with Xera in her normal form. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Runic Echoes:** _Xera's armor now adapts into the type of her last ability cast, boosting the strength of the next spell if it is the same element. She also receives resistance to the element she is adapted into. Xera's armor holds mana runes, allowing her to cast spells, all the while granting her magic resist._

 **Arcane Missiles:** _Xera calls upon the runes on her back to summon a barrage of missiles that track down their target. Even though they deal small amounts of damage, being struck repeatedly wears away at their target slowly._

 **Thunderlord's De** **cree:** _Xera calls upon the runes on her arm to start emitting an electrical pulse, simultaneously conducting those into a ball in her hands. She then blasts it in a straight line in the direction she is facing. The cast time affects the arc range of the electricity, in no way does charging it up longer affect the damage._

 **Earth Power:** _Xera's armor sends tremors into the ground, causing a brief delay before the spell effects take place. The ground then shakes, simultaneously shooting up spikes made of the material the ground is. It is not suggested that one stay on iron floors when fighting Xera._

 **Petal Dance:** _Xera calls upon the runes on her legs to summon a large amount of leaves/petals from nearby plants. She can then do a dance which controls the petals, the effects of the ability all depend on the type of plant she is using._

 **The Slider kingdom is basically a group of scattered Slider's Dungeons in a cluster surrounding King Slider's Oubliette, where any adventurer trying to invade his home will need to defeat three sliders, each with their respective mini bosses. Before fighting King Slider, one will have to fight three Sentry Guardians, three Slider Host Mimics, three Labyrinth's Eyes, three sliders, and his daughter Siv. Siv is a very passive-aggressive woman, only doing what is necessary for the kingdom. There are no accounts of her abilities, but it is assumed that she, at least, has the same move set as a normal slider.**

 **The Magma Cube kingdom has been constantly trying to battle for supremacy over their cousins the slime. Their whole kingdom surrounds The Nether Portal, so it is easy to send their troops to The Overworld. The magma queen has surprisingly spawned only one offspring, that being princess Margaret. Princess Margaret is the general of the N.S.F (Nether Strike Force) consisting of all the Nether mobs. Despite this, she only goes on two types of missions with her army. The first being the constant raids on the slime kingdom with her elite squad of magma cubes, the other raiding The Aether with her Special Operations force.**

 **Magma Body:** _Margaret is basically the embodiment of magma. If any life steal or Life Drain were to affect her, it instead causes the attacker to burn and take damage while she heals off of it. Any specialized lava she creates heal her for a portion of damage dealt._

 **Leap:** _Margaret jumps high into the air, allowing her to combo it with her other abilities._

 **Home Territory:** _Margaret releases a constant stream of lava that fills the battlefield until it is one block deep. When in this specialized lava, she isn't slowed when inside it, rather it empowers her abilities. The lava acts like normal when other entities enter into it._

 **Sl** **ing:** _Margaret throws lava which latches onto clothing and skin, burning anything in contact with it._

 **Split:** _Margaret splits in half, consuming a portion of her health creating a clone which can cast all of her abilities except Split. She can have a total of 16 clones at a time._

 **The Ghast kingdom is a glowstone castle that floats in the center of The Nether's skies. There, the Mega Ghast resides as temporary ruler until one of the ghast princesses prove their worth in The Royal Competition. The most favored princess Charlotte is a very patient and kind person who wants to lift martial law in the kingdom. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Propulsion:** _Charlotte is able to fly by propelling herself into the air. The propulsion leaves a large irradiated and hot area which damages anything that isn't prepared for it._

 **Fireball:** _Charlotte does what any old ghast would do, and that is to fire a fireball. Her fireballs, however, are controllable with their properties. She can control how hot the fire burns, and if you can or can't reflect the ball._

 **Barrage:** _Charlotte starts to rapidly fire mini Fireballs in a cone in front of her. The fireballs slow when they inflict damage, all at the same time, shredding magic resist._

 **Meteor Shower:** _Charlotte calls upon The Nether to summon chunks of netherrack full of lava, falling at high speeds toward the ground. The ability lasts for 10 seconds, after the duration, a large bomb-like netherrack slams into the ground creating an explosion with the power of 16x TNT._

 **The Zombie Pigman kingdom functions just as a large group of zombie pigmen spanning over a large area. The King and princess Maria lead the horde of pigmen, letting them follow them wherever they go. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Sword Stance:** _Maria has a knowledge of every single swordplay style in Minecraftia. She can change the way she holds her sword, granting a sword a special set of runes, all the while granting her new abilities._

 **Decay:** _Any bleeds, Life Drain, Energy Drain, or suffocation deal no damage to her. She can also cast Decay onto an entity giving them Slowness II, Nausea II, Poison II, and Blindness II._

 **Sword Crush:** _She can crush both the runes on her golden sword and the sword itself to transform her forearms into two energy blades. Any buffs, enchants, or element grants the energy swords different effects._

 **The Wither Skeleton kingdom is a kingdom that resides in The Esquent Nether Dungeon, basically acting like a slider dungeon of sorts. Princess Hilda helps guard her father The Wither. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Withered Soul:** _All of Hilda's abilities apply a stack of Wither which does damage over time and heals for a portion of damage dealt._

 **Wither:** _Hilda latches onto her victim applying two stacks of Wither every second. This can last up to 10 seconds if Hilda manages to remain in contact with her victim._

 **Skull Blast:** _Hilda fires a wither skull which applies two stacks of Wither on contact, dealing Force damage. The skull then proceeds to explode, dealing explosive damage and applying a stack of Wither to anyone caught in it._

 **(The rest of the info continues on the next page as the document refuses to convert if the document gets any larger.)**

 **-This is the reason I took so long to publish this chapter IM SORRY-**

 _Okay. Just as I suspected, I can't fuck with anyone in this world. Maybe I can fuck around with the avians? Nah, not even them. I'm basically fucked if I even raise a fist against them. Not unless I start using magic like I had planned to..._

* * *

"My uncle ultimately went missing in action, I still miss him to this day."

Thankfully, I finished listening to my thoughts as Ink finished talking. I checked my watch and saw I had to preoccupy my self for nearly half an hour while she talked!

 _Dang this women talks_ _a lot. Thank GOD I was checking the book and Occulus as she spoke, or else I might be insane by now by her constant blabbering._

"Yes! Thank you for taking the time to spend an hour with me! Sadly, it seems you should go home, it's mid-afternoon and you might dry up if you stay much longer."

"Oh, thank you for noticing! I'm sad that I have to go, but it was fun talking to you!"

She stood up and walked out that door, once reaching the shoreline, she dived headfirst into the water and disappeared. I couldn't help but resent the fact that she considered her rambling on a proper conversation.

-0-0-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **The Phantom kingdom functions as a set of nomads, wandering all realms, bringing fear into the hearts of all. Herobrine is the infamous ruler with demon-like ability, his daughter Hera possessing more or less the same. Hera's moveset is one of the six unknown move sets.**

 **The Blaze kingdom is a kingdom that resides primarily in The Flemaunt Nether Fortress. The kingdom has been facing difficult times trying to find the next ruler, as a result, princess Blazette has tried to unite the sectors. Blazette is well-known for her hot headed attitude, all the while being calm and collected when need be. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Endothermic Tendencies:** _Blazette has an eternal flame in her body that acts as a source of mana._

 **Fame Gauntlets:** _Blazette wields gauntlets that allow her to engulf her hand in flames, then allowing her to control those flames however she wants._

 **Controlled Flame:** _Blazette can use flame directly from her body to create even more powerful spells. Her favorites are flame charge and flame wall._

 **The Witch kingdom should be considered a cult rather than a kingdom, but they've called themselves a kingdom as to be not left out. The master Warlock Kane has been blessed with a single daughter named Matilda. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Essence Steal:** _Matilda can drain all the power of a rune, and gain knowledge and mana/energy from the rune. She is then able to use the rune on her future Alchemic Circles._

 **Broom:** _Matilda owns a broom which allows her to fly as she pleases. When riding the broom, she is able to draw Alchemic Circles for later, brew more potions, or regenerate her mana._

 **Potion:** _Matilda has a variety of potions which she can drink or throw at an entity. Her two most feared potions are Chemical X and Radiation Sickness._

 **Alchemic Circle:** _Matilda draws a runic circle that allows her to do anything, as long as she has the runes to do so. The circle is activated when an activation rune is triggered, starting from the outermost circle, it burns its way to the center circle, eventually activating the sequence. Matilda once managed to summon King Slider out of his Oubliette until he returned a mere 10 seconds later._

 **The Spider kingdom is a kingdom which can be split into two separate kingdoms of Spider and Cave Spider. The spiders are cunning, so they've enacted their rights as separate mobs, but stay under one kingdom. Their king King Webber has two daughters which he named Willow (Cave Spider) and Silk (Spider.) Now here is a sample of their abilities:**

 **Both:**

 **Cocoon:** _The user wraps the target in webbing harder than diamond._

 **Rappel:** _The user fires out a string that sticks to the first thing it touches. Rappel then propels the user in the direction of what the string stuck to._

 **Spider's Body:** _The user sprouts eight legs which help the user attack, block, and move._

 **Willow:**

 **Widow's Beauty:** _Willow bites into the victim, giving them Weakness IV, Fatigue IV, and Delusions, making them see the most wonderful thing they've seen, charming them towards Willow._

 **Venomous Fangs:** _Willow bites into the victim, making them slowed, poisoned, and nauseous for a course of 10 minutes._

 **Silk:**

 **Spider's Den:** _Silk is able to climb walls, wall jump, and do all sorts of acrobatics. She can also give herself a speed buff for a short 10 seconds to help her move around. Alternatively, she can cover the battlefield in her cobwebs, slowing other fighters and speeding her up._

 **Puppet:** _If Silk has a string attached to the victim, Silk is able to channel runic string through that one string, enveloping the victim's limbs in string_ _. She now has complete control over the victim's body, allowing her to cast their abilities until the runic string is broken._

 **The Snow Golem kingdom is a truly passive kingdom** **which wanders The Caps and the colder parts of The Twilight Forest. The Frost King has obviously tried to create a daughter who won't melt in hot weather. He has successfully created one named Iris. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Ice Chunk:** _Iris holds a large ice block over her head and chucks it at an opponent. If it strikes an entity, they receive a stack of Frostbite and a tier of Slowness._

 **Avalanche:** _Iris summons an avalanche to crush and maim her opponents. For the duration of the ability, the victims trapped in the avalanche receive a stack of Frostbite every three seconds. When Avalanche ends, all Frostbite stacks activate, causing ice to freeze over their bodies (Three seconds for every stack.)_

 **Icy Madness:** _Iris summons a blizzard mixed with a hail storm. This provides a shroud for Iris, as she is the only one who can see and move freely in the storm. The blizzard will also tear away magical resistance and armor as they strike their foes._

 **Frost Terrain:** _Iris freezes over the battlefield, killing all plants, mobs (summoned), and runes/traps. All dirt becomes snow blocks, while the others become iced over. All water instantly freezes and turns all lava/magma into obsidian. Everyone in the arena (except Iris) receives a stack of Frostbite._

 **The Iron Golem kingdom is a kingdom that watches over the humans in The Villas. The Holy Golem's throne sits beside The Bishop's seat in the Holy Chapel. The Holy Chapel sits right in the center of The Villas, even going so far to be the center of The Overworld. The Holy Golem has sacrificed his holy essence and his right arm to receive a daughter which he named Rosa. Rosa is very passive and clumsy person, being one of the mob princesses to not show aggression towards humans. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Golem:** _Rosa has the body of a golem, receiving tireless energy, high amounts of armor, and high amounts of health. Her body is resistant to magical attacks all except for Lightning, Fire, and corrosive. The setback, however, is that she is super heavy and can't be knocked up or knocked back. She is also super slow, always seeming to have Slowness IV stacked twice on her._

 **Concussive Strikes:** _When Rosa strikes an opponent with an ability or with a physical attack, she applies a Stun rune onto them. These runes can be activated with another ability, each ability making Stun do different things._

 **Bully:** _Rosa has three mini moves_ _, Charge, Toss, and Smack Down. These moves do what they say, except when they hit an entity, they apply three runes of Stun rather than one. When Rosa consecutively casts Charge, Toss, and Smack Down, she casts Bully. Bully gives Rosa a damage boost and health boost, forcing all nearby opponents to attack her. When someone strikes Rosa physically, they receive a Stun rune on their forehead. After 20 seconds, Rosa combusts_ _her old damaged steel skin dealing explosive damage, all the while activating all Stun runes, paralyzing her opponent for a minute per rune. For each rune on their forehead, the target will receive a cluster headache for a minute rather than paralyzing_ _them._

 **Grinding Steel:** _Rosa grinds her arms against one another, creating a very damaging sound. The sound attempts to rupture the eardrums, causing them to freeze up to prevent it or make it profusely bleed if they ignore the sound._

 _Aaaaaand... There goes another Mina. Damn, Rosa and Mina are hella good bruisers. They have good defensive and offensive capabilities. Once again... OVERPOWERED AS FUCK._

 **The Slime kingdom is a kingdom that is constantly resisting attacks from the NSF that try to come through The Nether Portal. Despite always depending, Mother Slime has always tried to claim dominance over the other subspecies of slime, believing the regular green slime is the original slime. Mother Slime has a split entity of herself which she calls her daughter, her official name being Terra. Terra is a very laid back character, rolling with the punches and going with her gut. Her abilities are like Margaret's except for the fact that she releases acidic goop rather than lava.**

 **The Skeleton kingdom is a kingdom that resides in the other half of The Land of the Dead. Their castle rests west of the river that splits the land in half, harboring a skeleton king who has twin daughters. The favored daughter's name is Skelly, who is also a very laid back character, and longs for companionship. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Arrow:** _Skelly shoots an arrow. The arrow's properties can be edited by Skelly, as long as she knows exactly what she wants. Her favorite arrow is the bone arrow, an arrow that shatters on contact creating cuts and gashes on the target's body._

 **Grappling Hook:** _Skelly fires a roped arrow that latches on to the first thing it hits. The arrow can be destroyed, but if it isn't, she can tug on the rope to pull herself to the arrow, dealing bleed damage as she travels, and Force damage on contact._

 **Volley:** _Skelly focuses and starts to rapidly fire bone arrows at her target. The longer she Volleys, the faster she shoots._

 **Bone Nova:** _Skelly sends out a shockwave, simultaneously sending bones and bone fragments out to inflict more damage. These bones absorb magical attacks, empowering the damage they do on hit._

 **The Creeper kingdom is one of the most well-known kingdoms among the humans, where mutual relations between the two have improved since The War. The creeper mob now spends their time refining their mental capabilities, and wandering all five realms in the quest for information. The Creeper King was the first king to ever make good relations with the humans, and in turn, he has been blessed with three daughters. Cupa is the eldest, the first in line to the throne, being the most upbeat, understanding, and kind person anyone has known. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Creeper Heart:** _Cupa has the resistances of a creeper, only better. Cupa is healed by any sort of explosion, when full health, she can reflect explosion damage off of her as if she was a mirror._

 **TNT:** _Cupa has the ability to summon any explosive she can think of. Her favorites are basic TNT and bundled C4._

 **Explosive Dagger:** _Cupa has the ability to summon a specialized dagger that explodes on contact. The shapes the knives come in are endless, may they be a Wicked Blade to a throwing knife._

 **Charged Form:** _When struck with lightning, Cupa turns into Charged Cupa who names herself Dawn. Dawn has her own move set along with Cupa's abilities, empowering them with electricity._

 **The Silverfish kingdom is a very cunning and intelligent kingdom which plan to protect The End Portal, encountering many dangers that come out of it. Either it may be a flood of extra ender energy, to stray enderpearls being thrown. Queen Natalie has recently been turned into an endermite, leaving her one and only daughter Sylvia to rule the kingdom when she turns 18. She is only 12, but acts mature and upholds her posture like she is 18 years old. Here is a sample of her abilities.**

 **Limber Body:** _Sylvia is very flexible and agile, the only thing is that she has little physical strength. She is now resistant to cripples, bone breaks, paralysis, and flinches._

 **Hide and Seek:** _Sylvia digs into a block only to be brought to a random block of the same type. She is revealed when she jumps out or when the attacker strikes/destroys the block she is hiding in. Even though the attacker destroys/strikes the block, Sylvia receives no damage._

 **Swarm Mind:** _For every two stone blocks that surround her, she summons a silverfish to aid her cause. The silverfishes can think for themselves, but help Sylvia power her Warcry._

 **Warcry:** _Sylvia screams into the sky to summon all sorts of silverfish from every single block, ranging from flaming to suicide._

 **The Squid kingdom is a kingdom that doesn't just watch over their respective mob, they watch over all that resides in the ocean. This task isn't hard as the squid king assigns squids to watch over the large expanse of land. His daughter Ink is a very talkative and understanding person. Here is a sample of her abilities:**

 **Waterborne:** _When in water, Ink's abilities are more powerful, and she is also now able to cast more abilities. When out of the water, Ink stores water in her body in order to be able to continuously cast spells. However, when this depletes, she will receive Weakness II and Slowness II, now being unable to cast spells until she refills her stockpile or returns to water._

 **Pliable Spray:** _Ink is able to spray water out of her body at will, she is also able to fine tune the aspects of the water. The water attributes she can control are Temperature, Salinity, Holy/Unholy, and Density._

 **Current (When in water):** _Ink edits the way the water flows, ultimately stopping water currents altogether or creating a whirlpool._

 **Form:** _Ink can choose to either transform into a Kraken or a mini Cthulu, both granting new sets of abilities and their own perks. In Kraken form, she now has improved physical attack, while in Cthulu form, she has improved non-physical attacks (not dealt by physical contact by Ink.)_

 **The Wolf kingdom is a kingdom that is split into various packs and various typings, all under the Wolf King Ulfric. Ulfric's daughter Lone is a very kind yet vengeful person. Here is a sample of her abilities.**

 **Wolf Pack:** _Lone is able to summon a pack of wolves, whether they be normal or ender, she can summon them in large amounts. The max amounts of packs she can have active at a time are two._

 **Nature's Call:** _Lone has improved strength, speed, and stamina while she hasn't used this ability. When she uses this ability, she gives all allies the buffs she has, no longer able to use these until all allies are defeated, or one day has passed._

 **Primal Blast:** _Lone summons any sort of energy she wants (except for wither and end) and fires it in a beam from her mouth. The after effects are all based on the type of energy she has used. Her favorite energy types are Nature and Mist._

 **Wolf Form:** _Lone now transform into a large wolf, now having a permanent strength, speed and stamina boost (doesn't stack with Nature's Call.) Her abilities are now strengthened and her mental prowess has improved. She also is now able to cast her other abilities._

 _Well... Now I know not to fuck with Lone and Ink, even if I don't know all of their abilities. I have a bad feeling that dealing with Lone's going to be worse than dealing with Ink..._

I then turned the page to read up on the Four Mixed Mobs, as I still heard Ink blabbering on about her uncle.

 _The Four Mixed Mobs are four mobs that resulted either by procreation or magical. Here is a list of the mobs:_

 **Ender Creeper -** _Known to kill all mobs that approach it, no one knows its name as it speaks to no one. It only attends things that it thinks are important, which most events to it are of little importance. It likes to teleport between the forests and The End, as it wants to be accepted by either the endermen or creepers._

 **Gearhead -** _A combination of The Ancient One and Mega Slider, Gearhead was the mob that came to be because of their relationship. In fear of its abilities, it had been imprisoned inside a runic prison much stronger than Minoshroom's. That was until one day, Xera tried to make contact with it... Gearhead absorbed the power of one her runes, allowing it to burst through its cage. To this day, we still don't know where it is..._

 **Skeletal Dragon -** _There was once a dragon prince that was accidentally killed by a stray arrow shot off by the skeleton king. In fear of getting executed, the king tried to revive him using skeletal means, to find out he revived him as a skeletal dragon. The whereabouts of the dragon are still not known, as he went missing on the day of that skeleton king's execution._

 **Lone Phantom Wolf -** _There was once a wolf princess that ruled over the wolves long before The War occurred. She sadly was killed in The War, leaving her pack of wolves to fend for themselves. With the power that tied her to her pack, she managed to revive herself, with the setback of being unable to remember anything of her past. She currently resides in The Overworld, wandering the land in search for her memories. She is very kind and passionate person, so encountering her shouldn't be a negative experience._

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

 **Thank you for bearing with me the last two chapters.**

 **I swear this is the last of the long ass explanations.**

 **Next chapter is going to be more exciting than the rest, so please stay tuned.**

 **And as always...**

 **CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 4

**YEET**

 **Thank You SO Much for supporting me after the fumble in publishing. From now on, I'll respond to your reviews in the bottom segment of my author's notes, and respond to PMs with replies.**

 **Before we continue, any sort of allusion, quote, or reference is simply just for comedic/literary purposes. That said, they are not mine, rather, they are owned by someone else.**

 **I have nothing to say after that but thank you for sticking with me, and thanks again for handling chapters 2 and 3.**

 **And as always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Well, I guess it's time to actually start training again after seeing all the fucking princesses are OVER-fuckin'-POWERED! Let's see here, ah... Right. over... HERE!_

I pulled out my Occulus and thought that learning Shock would prove useful. Well, for one, it doesn't get resisted by anyone except for Cupa, Siv/Gearhead (because I know that sliders can only be harmed with pickaxes,) and Electric Form Xera. Also, it should grant me lots of experience because it has the lowest cooldown, making it mega fucking easy to grind that out. I made sure I had my Shadow clothing on and decided to go on a journey to train my magical capabilities. I grabbed my extra furnace and crafting table, all the while hiding my two essentials in the bottom of my pack: the book and the Occulus. I shoved my pig pet into my pocket and sheathed my wooden sword and ukulele on my back, immediately walking out the door after doing so.

Opening up my book, I turned to the page where I could see the map of The Overworld. I saw that I was facing the Ocean, so behind me should be all of The Overworld's land. Once I turned around, I took note that, to my left laid the Berolige Grunder and to my right the Tingnan Muerden. In the Berolige Grunder, we have all the passive mobs, the phantoms, and the creepers, and in the other corner, we have... DEATH. Just DEATH. Nothing else but DEATH. So obviously, the simplest route would be to stroll through the Berolige Grunder.

The secondary plan was to start making a custom map of the Berolige Grunder with paths and all. I'll just take a picture of the map with my computer and then I'll use my pen app to mark the pathing. I started my journey, occasionally, I would stop to Shock a random bug or tree trunk, frying a bug or two in the process from the jolt. This all occurred while I observed the normal Minecraft mobs with their blocky ass heads. The sheep would just walk around and munch on some random grass, while the pigs and cows watched me walk somewhat in the direction of The Villas. The only issue was that I would need to pass the creeper kingdom in the forest, which would be a very awkward moment for me to deal with the Royal Family. If she was like the mod, I pretty much knew how Cupa looked. She basically always wore a green hoodie, the hood of which bore a creeper face on it, the hoodie covering a majority of her SUPER short brown shorts. She had orange hair and a complimentary pair of yellow eyes with it, her green stockings which went up to her mid-thigh managed to make up for her A cup breasts.

 _But by God, do I love myself a good waifu. Damn, I remember Cupa was my Minecraft waifu until I started watching legit anime. My two waifus are Eucliwood Hellscythe (from_ **Is This a Zombie?** ) _and_ _Mashiro Shiina (from_ **The Pet Girl of Sakurasou** ) _of course, that was after I got over my other waifu Yuki Iguchi (from_ **Mayo** **Chiki.** _) BUT... That's beside the point, I should be able to use this info to my advantage to try to establish the eerie feel of Shadow's personality. Yeah..._

As I entered the forest, I could already hear the familiar sound of a creeper hiss, as it was only one or two hours to sunset. The walk was a boring one, there were somehow no mobs in the forest except for your occasional group of animals that sheltered themselves every hundred or so blocks. That was a surprise to me because almost every couple of seconds, you would hear a creeper hiss or two. As soon as the sun began to set, I could see the tops of the guard towers, knowing damn well that it was creeper territory. I cast Shock once more on a nearby tree and sat down to begin setting up camp.

The first item that came out of my backpack was the fencing that the squids gave me. I placed the fence in four three block high columns to act as a way to hold up my canopy, then I made the 'tarp' with the leftover spruce slabs I had, giving me a 5x5 canopy. I placed the furnace in the middle of two posts, then placed the crafting table and Occulus beside it. I slapped down a wooden block and sat down, grabbing a carrot to feed my pet. Once I fed it, it gave me my final pork chop for the day, I immediately put the pork chops into the furnace, cooking them with the charcoal in my duffel bag.

I grew bored, so I decided to cast my favorite bolt of electricity: The Shock spell. I shot off the arc of electricity into the darkness, soon realizing I had shot it in the direction of a creeper hiss.

 _FUCK! If I accidentally charge a creeper, there's no telling if they will maintain their positive outlook towards a human anymore. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!_

I started to cringe at the thought of me dying by being blown to smithereens by a charged creeper, I froze and started to face the direction of my projectile. I was relieved I hadn't struck a mob, but I soon realized that I most likely shocked a princess, as a human-like figure stood there in front of me dusting itself off.

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT. If it's really a princess, I gotta act cool toward's her charged personality so my facade holds up well... Wait. IF I struck a princess, then does that mean they were stalking me? Then that means all three of them are here, including Cupa. I mean, it's the most likely case, but I'll look dumb if I'm wrong... WELP MY BOYO... Here goes nothing!_

"Hmmph. Do I still sense three princesses around here? It can't be my imagination because I just shocked one of you. Come now, I'll pull you a chair, so DON'T keep me waiting."

I placed down three more wooden blocks for them to sit on, and closed my eyes.

 _OK! You got this... You FUCKING got this my dude... Don't show them your fear, and act like a total badass. Ok Spongeboyo me Bob... Here goes NOTHING!_

"Hmm, it seems Cupa the eldest child and her two siblings are here. Now, I will ask you ONE question. Why were you three stalking me?"

I finally opened my eyes to see three women sitting beside me. I congratulated myself as I actually pulled off the cool guy for once, and turned to see who I accidentally shocked. I felt all feeling in my gut disappear as I saw that I transformed Cupa into Dawn. Dawn had electric blue hair rather than orange, her irises turned red and bore two fangs on her upper jaw. She had a good hourglass shape, as her breasts were a whopping DD cup, she had unzipped her jacket as to relieve to relieve the pain the tight jacket brought. Her hips were now a bit wider, and I was not happy about sitting next to such a hot woman again. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! 'Oh, so Mr. Jake Isaac Daniels is gay? Damn man, I thought he was my boi.' Stop it, I'm just tired of all the cliche ass women around me. Anyway... I managed to calm down before realizing none of them were talking. With concern, I decided to be a bit more gentle with my words now.

"What's wrong you guys? You three seem to be down, well, except for Dawn over here. Don't tell me that Dawn scares you."

As soon as I finished that sentence, Dawn stood up and shoved me up against a tree, she pulled me up just so I was standing up. She stared me down, seeming quite irritable.

She turned to me and said,

"If you don't stop, I'll end you right where you stand."

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WOW! SOOOooooo scary! Oh NOoooOoOSE! Nah fam, get your shit out of here, bipolar aggressive-ass, sensitive tiddy bitch. I'll show you..._

Hastily, watched in horror as I instinctually grabbed her left arm that held me, and moved my left foot in between her legs, sweeping her left foot out from under her. She started to fall, and I still held up her left arm, dropping to my knees to stop the momentum, and held her arm behind her back as she finished falling. Eventually, I was pinning Dawn down with her left arm behind her back, her arm and legs held down with my two knees. I felt triumphant knowing I didn't collapse under the pressure, and I leaned up close to Dawn's ear and whispered:

"Did you really think you can intimidate me? I suggest returning control to Cupa before I'm forced to go farther than just pinning you down."

As soon as I stood back up, I soon saw Dawn 'deflating' back into Cupa. Her once accented features faded into what was Cupa's standard look. I put my backpack and sword underneath the canopy as to make sure I can put Cupa on my back. I flipped Cupa over, putting her limp body on my back. If her breasts were larger, I would've been blushing by now, but instead, I gestured them to stand up and follow me. Surprisingly, they did so and followed me willingly.

"Could you guys lead me back to your castle? I want to put Cupa on her bed so she can sleep."

They nodded and led the way. As they did, I would mark the trees with Shock so I know how to return to my previous canopy. For a majority of the trip, the two creeper princesses remained silent, making it obvious something was on their minds. I needed to say something while still maintaining my cool persona, or else the awkwardness would reach Isaac level.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, and you don't need to apologize. If she hadn't done that, she wouldn't have known her place. Trust me, I can handle myself. My name is Shadow, but I'm not a phantom if you were thinking so. What are your guys' name?"

The shortest one spoke first, she wore the same thing as Cupa, but she had crimson hair, with your commonplace black/brown irises.

"My name is Sophie, the girl to the left of you is Rena, the middle child."

To my left, was a clearly flustered girl who wore the same outfit as the other two. She had black hair and a pair of big blue eyes. She had the biggest chest out of all three of them, despite it being a simple B cup. Apparently, as soon as Rena tried to speak, we arrived at the castle gates. The guards paid us no mind and let us through. The castle was something you would see in the Middle Ages, the blatantly large amount of stone brick impressed me because it would take a shit ton of stone to make. The inside was more impressive however, it resembled more of a Victorian-Renaissance mix. The chandeliers were made out of some modded item, and the furniture, once again, not blocky like the world they lived in.

The castle was needlessly large, and it took us 10 minutes to even fathom getting close to the living quarters. Soon, I found myself standing with Rena and Sophie in front of a set of Dark Oak double doors. I opened it and the room reminded me of a weeb room, much like mine. There were a shit ton of pictures of the other princesses, ranging from Lone to Hilda. She had mini-figurines of them as well, which were pretty cute, reminding me of those little fuckin' Amiibos. My favorite was Cupa throwing a piece of TNT into the air, and by God was it needlessly cute. I laid her down on her quilt bed quite softly, and as if I had done it before, I tucked her in and shut off the lights. When I walked out, the two sisters were watching me carefully.

 _In order to maintain my cool guy act, I gotta pretend I didn't just do that. Isn't that what they do in anime? Well, let's see if it works..._

I took a quick glance at the two then scoffed, turning towards the exit and started to walk away until Sophie shouted,

"WAIT! Will we ever see you again?"

I turned to them melodramatically, and after looking at them for a second or two, I swiftly looked back forward and walk through the exit door.

 _Yep, I just fucking did that... I FUCKING DID IT AND I GOT THAT CLICHE AS FUCK QUESTION OUT OF HER! Oh damn does it feel good having a cool personality. WELP... It's time to follow my Shock marks._

I walked out and started to follow my marks, but it took a bit longer than I expected, because I had to take multiple breaks. When I returned, there sat the infamous Herobrine and the phantom that haunted my bitch-ass. I walked up to them and sat next to them as to show I wasn't intimidated at all.

"We know you're scared, you can't hide it from us. How was the experience with the creeper princesses? Refining your 'cool' persona enough to your tastes? You don't need to answer them, those are beside the point, I'm not here to disrespect you, I trust you know Herobrine?"

I turned to my left to see Herobrine smiling at me, he looked as if he was staring me down, but it seemed friendly beneath that scary look.

"Hey, how's your experience here in Minecraftia? Hope my friend hasn't made it hard for you I hope?"

The phantom started to chuckle at the subtle inside joke Herobrine had thrown out, and I felt they were more human than a human can be. Herobrine had a deep voice that seemed to echo even if ours didn't.

"In reality, my phantoms were once human, so being human is the most natural thing that comes from us, may it be misread by our fellow mobs. To be honest, I really want to help you, but me and my friend here have made a bet to see if you can make it. That's basically your quest here, sorry if I ruined it for you Vennoc, just about when you were going to do your infamous nightmare. Since it seems like you've done him wrong, do you mind if I give him a gift as an apology?

Vennoc shook his head as to allow him to give me something.

"Basically, if you can win the games as the first human, you'll gain the Phantom Pearl, which allows you to jump between worlds, realms, and universes. You should read up on the Royal Competition, as it starts in 10 days. I'll give you a 10x Experience Boost to help you get high-class magic by then."

He then tapped my forehead and I felt wide awake all of the sudden, as Vennoc turned to scold Herobrine:

"DUDE! You're going to win the bet if you help him do this, I get to do something if you do that!"

"Fine, Fine... You can do something, but it mustn't harm him DIRECTLY."

Herobrine then turned to me as to tell me something.

"I wish for you to see the other contestants, so please try to do that on your own. But, I'll help you learn about the other mobs that you won't see, meaning all of those that haven't been seen before. If you want to see the four mixed mobs, my daughter, and Siv, head towards The Villas, but take a detour towards the large tree about halfway there. The meeting will be tomorrow afternoon, so there's no possibility that you can miss it. Oh, also please don't forget to be stealthy, as they don't like being seen. Sorry, but I have to go, See ya!"

Herobrine started to get engulfed in a black mist, until it finally engulfed his head, leaving me with the creepiest smile ever. Even though I know it was in good fun, I still felt a shiver travel up the back of my spine. Vennoc excused himself from the canopy, not before patting my back and saying:

"Damn, it would've been scarier if he hadn't ruined it. Well, you still need to compete in the competition, that's the only reason you were brought here. Seeing that you've seen my true personality, I'll stop intimidating you. See ya later champ."

 _That was really. fucking. awkward. Yeah fam, that just happened._

The feeling of the fresh 10x Boost wore off, I felt tired once more and pulled out my duffel bag and laid my head on it. I pulled out a pork chop from the furnace to eat, as soon as I finished, I slipped into a deep slumber.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cupa's POV

I woke up in _my_ bed feeling very awkward as If I had just transformed.

 _Wait... Last night I got shocked by that guy! Oh no. I HAVE TO CHECK ON MY SIBLINGS!_

I sprang out of bed and ran out the door, soon stumbling through the wall as my legs were still not 'awake'. I stopped as I saw them walking down the hall towards the dining hall. I approached them and everything seemed to be alright. Sighing a sigh of relief, I caught up to them slowly to seem as if everything was alright. Rena saw me just as I caught up to them and greeted me.

"Hey Cupa! Did you sleep well? You did transform last night and all, and after what happened to you, we were a bit worried."

I decided to find out more about last night, as the only thing I remembered was following a man in our forests until he shocked me.

"Oh, I'm okay for sure, but I don't remember anything after transforming... Would you mind telling me everything that happened after I got shocked.

Sophia and Rena then proceeded to explain to me how the man managed to subdue my other personality, and him carrying me back to my bedroom.

"Did you manage to get his name?"

"Yeah, his name was Shadow. He's a really cool and nice guy, but he constantly seemed to read our minds."

I felt better knowing everything that happened last night, and wished that I would get a chance to meet him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _FUCK ME IN THE ASSHOLE... That was a horrible place to sleep, this motherfucking rock jabbed up my ribs all last night. Damn, when you realize your fucking purpose in this land is to determine a fucking bet between two phantoms... FEELS BAD MANG... Doesn't feel kappa, I feel like I binge-watched a shit ton of H3H3 and Brandon Rogers, then proceeding to watch dank memes of HowToBasic, iDubbbz, and FilthyFrank. BASICALLY, I FEEL LIKE SHIT! GODDAMN IT._

Groggily, I checked my watch to see it was 11:00 AM, proceeding to take down camp. I did everything I did last night, but in reverse, putting everything back into my backpack and duffel bag. I once again put the sword on my back, followed by the backpack, and finally picking up the duffel bag. At that moment, I realized I should once again, cast Shock. Once I did, I felt the Occulus vibrate as to tell me I leveled up. I felt a bit of thankfulness towards Herobrine for giving the EXP boost, but I knew I had to get the fuck outta there. I started to head towards The Villas, as I knew I just had to head back to the creeper kingdom, then turn left. Halfway through, I saw the detour towards the large tree and decided: Why the fuck not? I looked at my watch to see it was around 11:46 AM and started to head towards the tree.

As I approached the tree, I saw Herobrine and possibly his daughter sitting down on one of the big tree's roots. I decided they and I were early, so I decided to read up on the Royal Competition.

* * *

The Royal Competition is an annual festival where contestants battle for an ultimate prize. The festival spans over a week, hosted by a kingdom for the whole time. Princes and Princesses are the only ones who sign up, where there have been instances of lesser mobs joining, but they always end up losing. Here are the basics of a Royal Competition:

 **Day 1** **:** _Participants are put into four different teams, the names chosen by the participants. They then hang out and familiarize themselves with the kingdom's castle/home. They are brought to the Social Bar to familiarize with each other and their teammates, all the meanwhile getting prepared for battle._

 **Day 2:** _Participants are presented with the first game, the winners winning an advantage for the next game._

 **Day 3:** _Participants are presented with the first brawl, it either being Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch, or 1v1s. The losing team gets eliminated, and the other three move on._

 **Day 4:** _Participants are presented with a series of individual challenges, testing the capabilities of each individual on the team. Each individual presents a score for the team, the whole team adding up their points for the grand total. The team with the lowest grand total gets eliminated, and the other two teams continue._

 **Day 5:** _Participants are now separated from their teammates, still retaining their team score from Day 4. They then take on challenges until 8 competitors are left._

 **Day 6:** _All 8 competitors are now in a tournament style 1v1s, this day is comprised of three matches comprising of four individuals. There are large intervals of 'half time' in-between each match, giving the competitors a break. By the end of the day, the four ultimately come up with a finalist._

 **Day 7:** _The other four competitors participate in the 1v1s, also coming up with a finalist. Before midnight, the two finalists duel to determine who win the grand prize._

 **Grand Prize:** _The winner is presented with the grand prize, provided by the kingdom hosting it. It can range from supplies to a rare item, as long as the kingdom providing it want to give it away._

 **Rules and Guidelines:** _There are a set of rules and guidelines to help maintain order and peace during break. The three basic rules state that no harm to another participant should come during break, no sort of damage is to be made on kingdom property, and to always have fun._

 _That's some fucking basic shit, I could've gone without reading this bullshit, taking up my fucking time and shit..._

* * *

By the time I looked up, seven figures stood under the tree, five girls, and two boys, including Herobrine. They were conversing about something, and wanted to know who was who, so I decided to lean forward from the cover of the bush I was hiding in. That ended up being a bad decision, as I ended up making a big noise while falling out of my cover. I looked up to see Herobrine cringing a bit from my fumble, and was desperate to try pull their attention to him. I tried to scurry back into the bush, but I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt collar, as I soon realized, I done goofed. I turned around to meet my captor, only for the masked figure to knock me out with her fists...

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for reading!**

 **To PrisonDictator: My boyo me boi, there is no chance that my boi would befriend enough boi-os to crack a cold one with the bois. My boi, the mob boyos would love to just false my boy because he not THAT boi my boyo. Please excuse my excessive amount of bois my boi-o.**

 **That's enough of my shitty writing today, go read someone else's and follow them. And as always:**

 **CIAO!**


	6. Chapter 5

**YAY!**

 **Ya boi got a couple of followers... So thank you all so much!**

 **Sorry for taking so long! Because I... I... I WAS DEAD. Nah jk. I had some difficulty coming up with names, personalities, and outfits for my OC mobs. That should no longer be the issue and there will be smooth sailing from here on out.**

 **Once again, I have nothing else to say in this author's notes so:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

FUCK ME. WHY THE FUCK DID I COME HERE? For fun? For laughs? To escape reality? Maybe all the above, but that's not the point... WHY DID I GET FUCKIN' FALSED? This is a shitty moment for me, I was supposed to be some sort of hero that instantly knew everything in the dimension I was teleported to... BUT NO! I had to get teleported to a fucking indie game, damn... If only Jack was here, he would know everything...

I remembered the time that Jack introduced me to Minecraft, I was shitty and he had to help me in survival. He would help me install texture packs, and help me download mods, but I could never do it for myself.

Damn, if I had just continued to play Minecraft, I would've been Gucci as hell. Now, I'm here, thinking to myself, because OBVIOUSLY, you can't dream when you've just been falsed. Like, COME ON. Before you go and knock me the fuck out, at least say something or let me peek at your face, don't just go full fuckboy on me.

My head had suddenly felt like it just erupted, making it the second Pompeii in human history. Then suddenly, I woke up... My heart was beating once more... Thoughts ran through my head as I wondered what had happened between the time I got knocked, and the time I was woken up.

Was I raped? Shit, if I was, my butthole would be burning or something like that. Then... What am I doing on the grass? Why do I have a pillow? The FUCK?

In almost an instant, my half-lidded eyes opened wide, the irises tightening to adjust to the sun's rays directly above. I saw the silhouette of the seven figures, with one that clearly was Herobrine. I tilted my head back to see I was on a body pillow, a feminine face looking down on me. I suddenly jumped up and stumbled backward from the group, yelling:

"SHIT! I HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!"

Suddenly, I realized that Shadow's clothing was on me as if instantly, I changed my tone.

"BUT! Now that you've seen me, I'll make sure you never see me AGAIN!"

I cast Shock on the ground, and head dived right into a bush. I hoped that the dust cloud would conceal me, but that wasn't the case, as the same hand that knocked me out pulled me back into the field beneath the tree. I heard a hearty laugh that sounded the clattering of bones as it did, I looked behind the figure's shoulder to see an anthropomorphic dragon laughing his ass off Part of his skin was decayed, revealing part of his skull from what I could see. I started to get flustered, as the figure tied me down in the sitting position on top of an Oak chair. Herobrine facepalmed as I tried to escape to no avail, me shaking the chair until it tipped over. Then, the whole group except the figure and Herobrine started to chuckle, making me even more flustered.

"OH AETHER! If this man doesn't stop, I'll die from suffocation!"

I saw a girl about 17 who wore a Japanese schoolgirl outfit, like in the animes. She was flat-chested, but she had quite a head on her shoulders. Her left eye was gray like mine, the other GLOWING a deep red. Her hair was silver, despite it being cut short, there were two ponytails which reached her ankles. Once a-fuckin'-gain, she had a face of an anime girl, and man did it spark something in my soul. I had seen so many girls like this, but they had treated me like some sort of monster or plaything.

YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS WORLD! ITS FUCKED ME OVER SO MANY TIMES, MAKING ME ADAPT TO ALL THIS BULLSHIT, THAT I THINK EVEN JACK WOULD STRUGGLE TO DO!

My blood started to boil as I managed to grab my Occulus, and proceeded to invest a point into Pyromania. I unleashed the most primal scream, and I felt flames emitting from my palms, feet, and mouth. Brimstone started to form, the ash of burnt bush putting the seven into a deep panic as the chair started to incinerate. The flame from my feet propelled me up to make it seems as if I was levitating, as more flame started to flow, burning down the forest around the big tree. Once the flame stopped, I started to run, run from all the destruction I had made, in which this world has made me do. I grabbed my shit as I ran, picking up the sword and the two bags. I ran as fast as I could to The Villas, no sort of thought ran through my head until I bumped into something metal.

"Greetings traveler, why were you running so fast?"

Your usual blocky iron golem had started to pick me up until I started to cough up blood, suddenly putting me in his arms and running me to the center of the big city. About half way there, my nose started to bleed as I once again knocked out...

-0-0-0-0-0-

Herobrine's POV

Dang, right when I was going to intervene, he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

I looked at everything before me to see all the destruction he had caused, burnt shrubbery and leaves being the majority of the damage, while most of the guests were unscathed. Thankfully, Ki the Gearhead had cast an Invocation of Cleansing, stopping the fire and healing any sort of burns. Ki was a woman who always seemed to float, as her legs weren't legs, though they more resembled iron spikes. She wore a teal runic cloak, also wearing a cracked horned mask to hide her seemingly irreversible True Form. The mask radiated a blue glow from behind it, the eyes of the mask doing the same. From what I take, she supposedly has a B cup breast, hidden by the cloak, also hiding some clicking gears around her various joints.

"Damn, that dude sure did some damage. He was flashy with his exit, I would like to meet him without the all the commotion to see what he's really like."

I turned to see that Drake the Skeletal Dragon was trying to lighten the mood, which worked surprisingly despite his skeleton being exposed. The majority of the group agreed except for my daughter and the Endercreeper Val. I knew my daughter was embarrassed because she was the lap pillow, and Val because she felt bad for trying to subdue him. I decided to speak up for the poor fellow because why not?

"He was a friend of mine, I don't know why this happened, but I was pretty sure he was scared. He read a book which said some pretty scary things about you all. I told him he could come out to meet you, but he probably was trying to see if you all were aggressive. Sorry for the mess he caused you all."

I lied in that last bit because if they found that he was a human, boy, would he be in a pickle. I turned to see Lyko turning down her gaze, her black dog ears doing the same. It was weird looking at her because her white hair, black ears, and orange eyes seemed to be mismatched, but I always dismissed it. She seemed to be always wearing the phantom's dress, a black dress which was pretty good if it hadn't failed to compliment her features. She also wore a pair of black stockings which went up to her thighs, just like the rest of the girls. Despite her being thousands of years old, she looked like the age she died at, 20. I walked up to her to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, managing to make her crack a smile.

I just hope that Jake recovers and that he'll manage to see who these six really are, as opposed to rumor and superstition...

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mana fatigue, he seems singed, so I'll assume he was trying to cast a high-cost Fire spell. Someone ask the local alchemist for a mana potion, and someone hand me a golden apple, this will sadly be his first meal when he wakes up."

I wanted to move, I wanted to scream, I wanted to open my eyes, but my body refused. My conscience had decided to kick back on in the middle of someone's sentence. I heard everything, as I heard heavy footsteps scramble across a supposedly small room, as there were multiple clanks and crashed. I had to guess what the fuck was happening and remembered that I randomly started to bleed when I reached the outskirts. I tried to move my body once again, but it wouldn't do it. When that failed, I decided to just listen to everything that was happening. After the whole scuffle, I heard someone pull up a chair, and sit beside me. The clanking of dishes on a tray was on the supposed nightstand next to me, as it was just being placed down.

Fuck, I'm still stuck in the world they call Minecraftia. Whatever, I just hope they don't try to talk to me in my sleep. Might as well try to get comfortable.

I finally managed to move my head, and soon realized that the feeling in my body was back. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was a small room, looking like a real hospital, but once again, REALLY blocky. I turned to see the familiar character by my side. I soon realized it was Rosa, the iron golem princess, and was relieved knowing that I somehow made it to the capital. She was NOT at all flat chested, but I estimated that she was a TALL bitch in proportion, towering above me at about 7' 3". She had hair like Sia's, but gray, and her gray eyes complimented it. She wore a tank top that only managed to cover her E breasts, and was a bit tired of all the SMALL AS FUCK SHIRTS IN THIS WORLD. She had a gray loin cloth, and a vine that grew over her shoulder, that went down to her calf.

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY GIRLS WITH CUTE ANIME FACES AND SMALL CLOTHING? GOD! HELP. ME. The only reasonable person I've seen is Cupa and her siblings with their oversized hoodies. Well, that's apart from the fact that they have booty shorts.

"Hey Rosa, how's your day going, as you can see mine hasn't gone well. I see that you're trying to help me recover, so thank you for that..."

I tried to return my cool guy act, closing my eyes as I said my line, opening them up to see her reaction, and by God was it hilarious. She was shocked that I could 'read' her mind, and her jaw hung open like a cartoon character. I sat up despite my body screaming not to and extended my hand in greeting.

"The name's Shadow, not a phantom by the way."

She grabbed my hand in a vice grip, bringing pain to my hand. After that, she insisted I eat up, so I grabbed the golden apple and bit into it, surprisingly, it wasn't hard to bite into as if it had no gold on it at all. It tasted sweeter than your normal apple, while still being crunchy and juicy. I grabbed the mana potion and swigged it down, the taste being very bitter and somehow burning my throat even if it was cold. Suddenly, I started to feel better, my muscles had stopped aching, and in the next couple of seconds, I was fine.

"Thank you again for helping me recover, however, I need to ask you some questions."

She nodded yes as to allow me to speak my mind, glad that she wasn't aggressive towards me like those six. I decided to start asking her questions about things I needed to do.`

"First of all, do you know where the Royal Competition is being held, and where can I sign up?"

"No, but I've heard the phantoms are holding it this year for the coveted Phantom Pearl. I believe you can sign up down at the newspaper stand, as they have fliers and such."

"Hmm... Secondly, do you know where I could get a weapon made for me?"

"Actually, you can make and enchant a weapon down at the forge a block down, you'll have to pay for it to be made of course."

"Okay... Finally, do you know where I could make some pocket money?"

"The Villas are a group of self-sufficient villages, so finding a job should be easy. The closest one here is probably down at Old Joe's Chicken Range."

"Thank you once again, but would you mind handing me my stuff?"

She stood up and handed me my backpack, duffel bag, and sword. I stood up and walked away, turning to see her wave me off. I decided to head down to the job center, to see what would make me the most emeralds. I shuffled through the help wanted posters until I spotted Old Joe's Chicken Range. It had a one day job that paid a HEFTY amount of 25k emeralds. I went into the bathroom, and changed into my casual clothes, as I didn't want to be burdened with Shadow's misfortune.

I don't need to fuck up the job as Shadow, so I should just be myself for a while. Wait... Something is definitely up if he is paying that many emeralds... I hope it's nothing illegal...

I started my walk down to the range, which was pretty short as the outskirts were pretty simple to navigate, signs being plastered all over the place. The range was pretty large, maybe harboring about 12-14 acres of land. There were chickens in coops, chicken Tipis, and cages. On further examination, they were Earth chickens, and memories of working on my family's chicken farm came flooding in.

Shit... Hope he knows how to deal with them.

I watched as a blocky old man came up to them to feed them, but was immediately kicked by it. I walked up to him and greeted him, he was surprised by my presence.

"Oh my! Is someone here? Are you here for work?"

"Yes I am, I'm pretty skilled in dealing with chickens, ones of this species especially."

"WOW! I actually needed someone to teach me how to deal with these new chickens, as I had just replaced all the old chickens last week."

"I can teach you the basics if you want."

"Yes, you will be paid well if you do! Shall we get started?"

I started to explain that it wasn't a good idea to eat the roosters as they were harder to clean, and had less meat to eat. I went on to explain their breeding habits, and biology, as to help him in the breeding process. He was interested in their cloacas, and their ability to retain male sperm for up to five days. I then explained the process of incubating eggs, keep them in a slightly humid area, around 100 degrees Fahrenheit, as to imitate the mother's bosom. Then I finished up explain how to feed them a corn, grain, and seed heavy diet if they were for consumption, and a mixed diet with more bugs, fewer seeds, less corn, and the same amount of grain as to keep them healthy. I left out the dealings with parasites, as that was unneeded, and just reminded myself to teach him about dealing with the chickens. The basics of keeping roosters apart, putting their water cups just on the outer edges of their habitat so they don't spill it.

"Here's the 25,000 Emeralds I promised. Thank you so much for helping me with these chickens, they are harder than your normal chicken."

He handed me a small pack of 25 emeralds, and felt kind of ripped off, but decided to play nice.

"No problem, but I should be thanking you for giving me this much. Are you sure you can afford to give me this much?"

"Yes, as I'm a very rich man, as I only get what I need. I have about 27% of The Villa's Emeralds in my possession, and that's out of 244 million Emeralds."

"How did you guys mine up so much emerald?"

"Actually, there are two types of Emerald, crystalline emerald, and runic emerald. Runic emerald is about 1 emerald, as a real crystalline emerald is about 10,000 emeralds."

"Ok, thank you for letting me know! I felt like I was robbing you if you paid so much you know?"

"Oh, don't need to be so honest! I appreciate the fact that you would help me, youngsters these days don't help me except for Ms. Rosa. She tried to help me, but she didn't know anything about these bad boys. Luckily, she had a skin of iron, or she would be bleeding from the constant kicks with their spurs."

I felt relieved knowing that this world didn't break logic and understanding as much as it did physics. I also felt relieved knowing that there were two types of Emerald, seeing that he had paid me in 25 REAL emeralds. Yes, they were shaped and colored like the one in the game, but it had the see through qualities and toughness of an Earth emerald. I decided to find a place to sleep before anything I did anything else.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shit, I actually found a place I can sleep in for free thanks to Rosa once again. She let me sleep in the servant's living quarters, despite me being too honest.

That night, I had decided to mock up a sketch for my greatsword with a bo staff for a sheath. The bo staff part of the weapon was made of obsidian, and the blade of the great sword hidden inside would be made of runic diamond. To transition the weapon into the greatsword, an embedded button would have to be pressed at the bottom of the concealed greatsword hilt, disengaging the internal locks in the sheath, all the meanwhile the sides of the hilt popping up to make a hand guard for the hilt. To return to the bo staff, just put the sword back into the sheath. The whole thing should weigh the same as it's iron and steel counterpart, approximately 7-8 pounds. Some would argue that obsidian is brittle and weak, but this is Minecraft obsidian, a hard as fuck malleable stone that is BADASS. This is the same for diamond, so SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Hopefully, they won't have a hard time because they have magic to do that bullshit rather than springs and hydraulics...

I started following the signs towards the forge. Once I stepped in, the forge looked with iron golems and villagers forging and enchanting. I walked up to the counter and presented my sketch sheet. The blocky iron golem looked at me in confusion and handed it to the villager besides him.

"This will be difficult and will cost a lot. I guess it's going to cost about 25,000 Emeralds. Are you ok with that?"

I nodded in understanding and watched as the iron golems went to work on the obsidian sheath. The villagers would craft the basic block body of obsidian, and the basic diamond blade looking like it would usually do, then they would let the iron golems hammer it out. After a couple of hours of smashing and refining, they had a good cylindrical shape on the bo staff and an excellent greatsword by its side. All they needed to do was work on the mechanics and the rounded edge of the obsidian. That wasn't hard at all as an old villager walked up and started inscribing runes on the hand guard, hilt, and the inside of the sheath. Soon he put an enchanted button at the bottom of the hilt and pressed it. The sword pulled the obsidian sheath over it, and the hand guard collapsed to conceal the hilt. The old villager handed it to me and started to say that to not use it for a day as it is brittle from cooling.

"Do you understand? It looks like the cost fell under the estimate, if you want to meet the estimate, you can do 'all you want' enchanting?"

I nodded once again and took the weapon. It was about as heavy as I had expected but way heavier than my wooden bo staff back at home. I took it over to the enchanting table, and enchanting it took way longer than expected as each page explained the effects and requirements of the rune. In the end, I had enchanted both the blade and sheath with Unbreakable III and Magic Resist III, while the blade received Sharpness V, and the sheath Power IV and Knockback II. I put it on the counter and paid the 25,000 Emeralds. He checked them and nodded me off. As I stepped out the shop, thoughts ran through my head about things I needed to do.

For one, I need to be more cautious around the other mobs. I could start basic training to improve my strength, endurance, and cardiovascular endurance. That could be the next two days starting today and tomorrow as I'm heading back home. Then I'll probably start training with my weapon for three days, and then magic for three days. Then I'll have one day to start learning combos for the two combat styles. The issue at hand though is adapting. I'm fucked if I get captured by those six again, not including Herobrine of course. So I'll have to be weary, and hopefully, none of the phantoms try to give me nightmares.

I started to head towards the newsletter stand and saw a sleeping villager behind the counter. I shook him awake and he jumped a bit at the sudden shock. I asked him for an entry form for the Royal Competition and pointed to the stack beside me.

"You'll have to fill out the form and sign the agreement on the back. The map on the other side of the paper should tell you where to go. When you arrive, give this paper to the bouncer at the Social Room."

I turned and started to walk off until I was interrupted by this one quote.

"And dude... I wish you luck, cuz' you're gonna need it dude."

I cringed at the thought and walked off again as the villager put a sheet of paper on his feet and fell back asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your patience and support once again,**

 **And as always:**

 **Ciao-su!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Umm... My story stats are bipolar but I'll put this author's note... right... here... for now...**

 **As usual, your man has nothing to say but:**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

I started to head back to the servant's quarters to stay in the unoccupied bedroom all the way back. I changed back into Shadow as I'll be fighting in this uniform, then proceeded to do pushups and such. I would do a mile run every two hours, followed by another workout until it struck midnight. As I slept, random dreams of me fucking up my past decisions were prominent, making me more on edge about being careful in this world. Once again, I woke up and went to dismiss myself from The Villas, thanked Rosa and was on my way back to my beach house. Following the map I made on my laptop, I was jogging the whole 3.7 miles back. Every time I would take a break after a mile, I would take a five-minute break, do a mini workout, and continue the jog. I made it back to the house and took a well-deserved break.

 _Actually, I feel like I've forgotten someone important... OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO FEED LITTLE PIGGY THINGY!_

I pulled out a carrot and fed the Pig Pet, and once again, it now began to produce pork chops. I was running on the left over pork chops from the days before yesterday, that I totally forgot that the dude provided me with it. I swiftly apologized to the pig as I checked out my weapon. The weapon was well done, and it felt natural in my hand, the blade not shifting about inside the sheath as I swung around the bo staff. I pressed the button and the sheath was now loose, allowing me to pull out the greatsword. The greatsword was lighter than your real life greatsword, as the blade was made of a material 2.5x lighter than iron. I pressed the button again and the sword returned to its bo staff state.

I walked outside and started to deadlift stone that wasn't mined out. I continued until I had done three sets of 10, proceeding to do pull ups with the bo staff lodged in the nooks of the trees, until I had left myself exhausted.

 _FUCK ME! WHY IS TIME MOVING SO FAST? IM FUCKED IF THE COMPETITION COMES OUT FROM UNDER MY NOSE._

I looked at my watch to see it was already nearing 7:00 PM and realized I should just rest it out. I fed the pig again, also apologizing for starving it profusely as if it could hear me. I ate the pork chop that it made me after I cooked it in the furnace. I looked around the house to remind myself that this world was cubic with normal looking royalty.

 _Why the fuck is that the case? Why of all times, these questions pop into my head now? Am I going to go insane? Will this stress me out in the long run? What... What have I done?_

I pictured all the promises I had broken, not being able to go fishing with my grandpa as he was fighting cancer, going on a trip with my cousin Hunter before he gets deployed. The tears ran down my cheeks of all the disappointed and worried faces as they searched hopelessly for me. I had decided to return back home once I claimed the Phantom Pearl to try to make amends with my family. I just HAD to, I needed to do something... If I could... If I didn't die before I did...

I cried myself to sleep, once again dreaming that I fucked up all my choices, to see the outcome of my failure. There was one where I had decided to not help pay for my grandpa's cancer treatment with the money I received from my parents' will. Imagining myself holding half of the shares of a big company back home and not helping my grandpa scared me into my senses as I woke up. I woke up crying still, seeing that I've fucked up and trapped myself in this world that you would call Minecraftia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Present Day

"FUCK ME! Can't I have a break from telling the goddamn story you bastard?"

"No you can't, they are enjoying it too much, so here's another potion of awakening and saturation."

"FUCK YOU... You... YOU PIG! I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU... JUST KILL ME! I haven't EATEN IN DAYS... then... then... YOU MAKE ME TELL MY LIFE STORY JUST TO PLEASE THEM? THEY DON'T KNOW I'M SUFFERING! IF THEY SAW ME THEY WOULD HELP ME LOOSE."

"They can't hear any of your swearing, explicit content, secrets, mentions of our deal, and parts about me. When you speak of a different character, I'm the one who makes it look like your three personas are three different people. When you speak your mind about the three characters and the info they share, I make sure they don't find out, keeping your precious secret. All they know is that you're from the world called Earth and that there are three different narrators, Shadow, Isaac, and Jake. Be thankful for that, and as a result of that, your story makes them look as happy as they are now. And besides, there is no way that you could tell them about our deal."

I looked over the crowd to see the familiar faces of all the princes and princesses... Why did I agree to do this? Why did I continue to tell this story? Because we had a deal? Because I wanted to help the people? No... It was something else... I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Fine, I'll keep going, but YOU have to keep your part of the deal..."

"Ok, thank you for cooperating, now continue reading so I can pull up the curtains..."

The purple curtains pulled themselves to the side and I continued on...

-0-0-0-0-0-

I grabbed my weapon and walked outside to start training. First thing first, I needed to adapt to my weapon. The weapon is an extension of my body and should treat it as so. I tested my reach with the bo staff and felt it was a bit too heavy for my arm. I retracted my arm and took a swing from the right. The momentum of the swing pulled me along as I tried to swing it.

 _Damn this thing is heavy, I'm more attuned to the lightweight wooden weapons. No matter... I just have to adjust to it quickly or else I'm fucked. No way I can survive with just wooden weaponry by my side._

I proceeded to swing around my weapons until my muscle memory started to kick in. When I swung, if I wanted it to be swift one, I would flick my wrist rather than using my whole arm like before, all the meanwhile planting my foot to stop the swing as to allow me to swing again. I continued to play around with the bo staff techniques until it hit HIGH NOON. I walked into the house and fed my pig pet, relieved that I managed to get my weapon down a bit on the first day. I threw the pork chops he made into the furnace, allowing them time to cook. I ate in silence, not a single thought ran through my head.

Actually, let's skip those three days because it gets interesting four days before the Royal Competition. I walked outside and decided to build a dirt platform over the water. I placed eight dummies surrounding me in a circle, and cast Pyromania, careful not to exhaust my mana.

 _Damn, I need a HUD so I know when my mana is going to run out..._

After the eight wooden dummies ignited, I stop casting the spell and cast Shock on all of them with my two new components: Chain and Channel II. I shocked all of them in a new record time of 2.7 seconds. I felt the Occulus vibrate as to tell me I had leveled up, and put a point into Freeze. I cleaned off the platform and walked on the bridge until I reached shore. I ran around casting Freeze on mobs I found, making them shiver and slowing them simultaneously. This continued until I reached my house by sundown. I was now level six with two unspent skill points, putting one into Astral Distortion and another into Chrono Anchor.

 _FUCK YES! Got myself the basics, time to get the combos and disrupts. Hopefully, I finish all of that so I can upgrade my spells and put components on them._

For the rest of the night, I would Shock the dummy hanging from my roof. The next morning, I walked back out to the platform, and built 16 wooden dummies this time, and placed a Chrono Anchor. The Anchor made a sound kind of like a gong, and I felt my heart skip two beats. I breathed in as to recover from my heart suddenly stopping, and proceeded to cast Pyromania. I kept casting Pyromania until I felt like I was going to pass out, then finally recast Chrono Anchor. My heart stopped again, and things turned blue as I was pulled back to the Anchor, going through the wooden dummy in the center as if I were a spirit. I returned to the Anchor, my heart beating normally, and felt refreshed as if nothing happened at all. I repeated this process until it was noon, and cleared off the bridge once more and went home.

I fed Sir Piggleston, the Pig Pet, and checked my Occulus. I had seven unspent points. I put one into Random Teleport, one into Dark Aura, one into Teleport Intervention, another into True Sight, one into Disarm, another into Transplace, and one more into Heal. The last three spells I needed before the Royal competition was all in Bulwark, which were Repel, Reflect, Regeneration, and Barrier. I walked over to the Occulus and read the manual on spell components once more to remind myself of what I needed to do.

* * *

Spell components are specialized runes applied on a spell, which are permanent and helps the spell do special things beyond its own capabilities. A spell can only have three components. Here is a list of the components:

 **Rune:** _This component allows the caster to place a rune where the spell would've struck, making it activatable later. There are three types of runes the caster can decide on that aren't pre-set, Trap, At Will, and Timed. The more Rune runes there are, the more spells you can have active, specifically one, three, and five._

 **Chain:** _This component allows the spell to chain off the struck entity or area, automatically branching off to three new areas or targets. The more Chain runes there are, the faster and longer the chained spell moves._

 **Channel:** _This component allows the spell to be cast on repeat end to end new cast times after the first, just as long as the user has enough mana. The more Channel runes there are, the faster the channeled spell cast time takes, specifically, four seconds, two seconds, and finally one second._

 **Area of Effect:** _This component allows the spell to be cast in an area of effect rather than single target or a projectile. The more Area of Effect runes there are, the faster the Area of Effect grows._

 **Zone:** _This component allows the caster to choose a place to cast out of, creating the rune first then starting the cast time for the spell. This is as long as the caster can see it clearly. The more Zone components there are, the faster the Zone rune appears at desired location._

 **Beam:** _This component allows the caster to fire a spell in a beam. The more Beam runes there are, the longer and larger the beam grows._

 **Touch:** _This component allows the caster to apply the spell in a runic form on an area when they touch, instantly activating the spell once it appears inwards_ _. The more Touch runes there are, the faster the Touch rune appears._

 **Self:** _This component allows the caster to cast the spell on themselves. The more Self runes there are, the more the spell is cast on themselves, specifically, once, twice, and thrice._

* * *

I proceeded to hash out all the components onto two of my spells, Heal got Self III, while Dark Aura got Rune II and Chain. I had to think over the Dark Aura, because 3x3 equals nine runes, compared to the five runes maxing out Rune would've given me. The next issue was the order in which I would level up my spells, first would be Shock, then Dark Aura, then Heal, and finally all the Bulwark spells I learn. I proceeded to walk outside, confident with my 10x EXP boost in my head to help me achieve my dream of getting the fuck out of here.

The next one of the half days were spent leveling up my spells. Here is a summary of what happened to my spells... I gained Repel, Reflect, and Barrier. I then leveled up Shock to Shock III, Heal to the max, and Dark Aura, Reflect, Barrier, Repel, and Regeneration up to II. I then proceeded to learn my combos and mix my spells with my weapon. I walked outside to the platform for the last time before I would need to take down this platform and house I built about two weeks ago. I then proceeded to learn my combos and such for the last time. I won't tell you them because that's for the MOTHERFUCKING ACTION AT THE COMPETITION!

The morning of the Royal Competition, the pain of taking down your well-built place on the beach was heartbreaking, living in it for almost two weeks felt like a home away from home. Eventually, by 11:47 AM, the house and platform were gone, returning it to the way it was before I came, except for a couple of destroyed trees and dirt blocks instead of grass here and there. I looked at my map on the back of the sheet, and realized it was a LIVE MAP! I walked around and the marker of me followed my motions. It displayed a prominent text saying I was 4.3 miles away from the Social Bar in The Dunes, so I guessed it was time to go on my journey...

As I walked, the live text told me I was slowly approaching my desired destination, retracting 0.1 miles every 10 or so minutes. The beauty of the land no longer affected me, my mind set on getting the fuck out of here before I get captured again. I started to cast Shock on random plant life, as to help me level up. By the time I reached the cave I was supposed to be at, I gained only two levels. I put one into Shock, and the other into Dark Aura. I then proceeded to walk into the long corridor that they disguised as a cave in the middle of The Dunes. They had somehow blended in a cave into this endless expanse of sand... But, I didn't ponder that fact much longer as I approached the villager dressed as a guard.

"Haven't seen you before... Do you have a form?"

I handed him my form, once again reminding myself that I was Shadow. I got ready to respond to whatever he said and hyped myself up to go inside the Social Bar.

"Hmm... Shadow? Let's see, 18 years-old, don't know your mob affiliation, not a prince, wields magic and a bo staff/greatsword mix. Okay... Come on in, little one."

I walked in to see that it looked like a diner, except it had the feel of a fancy restaurant with a bar. There were people already, as I was one of the last to arrive. I saw Cupa and Rosa conversing in one of the corner booths, and Lone and Squid sitting at the counter drinking... Potions?

 _Well shit... I need to decide what I need to do... There are a lot of princesses here, and of course Rot and Talon by themselves in the back. I need to decide what I need to do, sit with the boys, sit with the girls at the counter, sit with the girls I know in the booth, or sit by myself..._

I went to one of the tables in the back of the room and sat by myself. I made sure to be as silent as I could, as to not alert anyone of my presence. Suddenly, I felt everyone in the room look at me, as I sat down. Once I sat down, I hung my head down, arms crossed like a cool dude, until I looked around. All the princesses were looking at me, even the two princes.

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THEY SAW ME? SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! DON'T. FREAK. OUT... I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK! Calm... Down..._

Everyone seemed to want to sit next to me but didn't. In relief, I sighed and tried to return to my thoughts until I felt someone cling to me from my right. Guess who it was? It was squiddy-bitch, Ink and boy, was she squealing in delight.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S MY FRIEND SHADOW!"

I heard the whole room whisper my name, and watched as Lone, Cupa, and Rosa stand up. I started to freak the fuck out and started to cringe at all the social interaction I was going to experience. The first to sit next to me was Lone, followed by Rosa, and finally Cupa. I sat there sweating bullets as I sat in front of three girls, with a squid clinging onto my right arm. It wasn't helping that I was wearing a jacket and that the room was heated. The first to speak was Lone, she was still wearing her usual outfit, and anything she did failed to surprise me, as it was her character type.

"Hey Shadow, it's been about two weeks since we met, how have you been?"

Thoughts ran through my head, wondering what to say to make me sound cool, but nothing would click. I braced myself as I decided to say the first thing that came in my head.

"It could be better, the unpredictability this world provides may finally faze me."

 _FUCK YES! IT SOUNDED COOL! THANK GOD!_

Suddenly, Rosa decided to speak, which I didn't want to hear, as her next sentence would trigger a deadly chain of events.

"Cool as always Shadow, may I ask as I didn't catch it last time we met, but what are you?"

 _SHIT NOT NOW! Fuuu-_

"Uhh... Umm. I don't really know? I just appeared on the beach one day, so I don't know what I am?"

The room was suspiciously quiet as I had said that, maybe being intentional as to hear my answer. Cupa had finally decided to speak up, even though I knew she had no memory of me except for stalking me.

"Seems really suspicious, but never mind that. I want to thank you for helping me the first time we 'met.' You managed to subdue Dawn, which most can't do."

"No need to thank me, It was all in the day's work, anyway, do you all have a bathroom as I need to go."

Cupa pointed right next to the entrance, and I thanked her. I dismissed myself and started heading towards the bathroom. Each step I took seemed to be an eternity as the whole room stared at me. What would happen next wouldn't help at all, as I approached the entrance, the six from 10 days ago popped right in.

"Oh... Look who it is... The man we found in the woods..."

 _Shit._

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

 **Some of you are like: 'That chapter was super quick explaining the span of a week.' or "Your chapters are getting shorter."**

 **Well... How would you feel reading the same thing over and over 3-4 times? Not fun I tell you, and neither would it be for me as I type that out. Also, it would be major dumb to not make a cliff hanger, because the next couple of chapters are going to be around 5-6k words?**

 **I have nothing else to say, so as always:**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys it's KiD808RuKuS!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I went on an end of summer vacation and was typing out some other things like notes for future reference, so please excuse me on that note...**

 **I legit have nothing to say to you all after that, so as always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Shit..._

I refused to take a closer look at the six and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. Like that moment 10 days ago, I felt someone pull the back of my collar, to feel it was the same hand that grabbed me then.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to see a woman with a black creeper hoodie, with red hair. She had purple eyes and almost albino white skin. Her hoodie failed to hide her D cup breasts and well-crafted hourglass shape. She wore black stockings and blue booty shorts. And guess what I'm about to say... She had an anime-like face... Again I was thankful that she took off her creepy ass creeper mask.

"I'm going to use the bathroom... Now would you please excu-"

Instead of grabbing my collar, she turned me around as to make me face the six that just came in through the entrance. Once again, I saw the six from the woods. Obviously, there was Herobrine's daughter Hera, the Ender Creeper girl that grabbed me, the girl with the dog ears Lone Phantom Wolf, and the Skeletal Dragon dude. The other two were hard to differentiate, there was the floating elemental that looked like Xerath and the thing with the cloak and horned mask. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked at the two of them.

"Who do you think you are trying to walk away from us?"

"Well, you were the one who stopped me from going to the bathroom and properly explaining myself. So if you would PLEASE allow me to go to the restroom, that would be greatly appreciated."

I turned and walked away, all the meanwhile putting my hand in the air as to say a temporary goodbye. I stumbled into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, taking off my hoodie and mask. I turned on the lever and washed my face with the water, helping wash the beads of sweat on my face. I looked up at the mirror and gave myself a pep talk in my head.

 _Fucking Christ dude... Okay. This is the plan. We're going to get on good terms with the six pricks, by maybe treating them or something along those lines? Maybe a couple of drinks? Maybe not alcohol, but cold drinks... Okay, I'll ask the bartender if drinks are free or not. If they're not, I can use the 3,000 Emeralds Rosa gave me as a parting gift. Maybe I could even get rounds for everyone in the room... Okay. Okay. Okay. DON'T. FREAK. THE FUCK OUT. Let's get the fuck outta here fam._

I then turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom, not before putting my mask and hoodie back on. I saw the six conversing right outside the bathroom door. I decided to disturb their conversation while I still had the confidence to do so.

"If you want to talk to me about something, talk to me at the counter. Come on."

I took a seat at the counter and beckoned them over, all the while, thoughts ran through my head. Before that, however, I noticed that the villager working at the counter wasn't scared of being in the presence of mob princesses, instead, he looked like he couldn't give two fucks about that and just wanted to be paid them precious Emeralds.

 _Okay... I'm going to sound like a fucking dumbass if I ask the bartender 'Are the drinks free here?' Like... WHO. IN. THE. HELL. DOES THAT? Whatever... Let's just go with the flow from here on out._

I saw the six start to get seated, and I turned to the barkeep to whisper:

"Are the drinks free here?"

"Nope, they cost higher depending on the rarity of the drink, that is."

"How much is a round of drinks?"

"I can do you one better, my brother in arms... free drinks 'til the transport comes for 1,000 Emeralds."

I slipped him the true emerald and he nodded me off. I saw that the six were all seated, but decided to interrupt the endercreeper girl as I stood up and turned to the Social Bar.

"HEY EVERYONE! Free drinks on me 'til the mine carts come!"

Surprisingly, the room cheered, and I sat back down. I turned to the girl I just interrupted, just to see she was flustered. It was more of an angry look rather than being flustered but it had the feeling of it. You know? I smiled as I saw her friends order drinks and such until she stood up and locked eyes with me.

"You know what? I... I. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL."

 _FUCK A BLACK MAN! HOW THE FUCK DID I FUCK THIS SHIT UP? Fuuuuck me... You know what? I promised myself I would go with the flow, so let's go with the flow..._

"Fine... Let's go somewhere we can fight."

She strode off in the direction of a room called the Brawl Room. Why they had that room, I had no idea, but it was there and it was fucking LARGE! Inside looked like a metallic basketball court but without the baskets and such. I stood in one of the circles, looking down as to say my final prayer before I die.

 _Heavenly Father, I know I've messed up the past month, and that I haven't spoken to you in a while, but... I hope you can give me the strength and courage before I die a gruesome death. Please welcome me to the golden gates that you call Heaven, as I face down my worse fear with the weaponry of God in my mind. And in Jesus' name we pray, Amen._

I exhaled as deeply as I could, then proceeded to look up at my opponent. From what I could expect, she was in a battle ready stance with weaponry in hand. They were two black daggers, a Saxton blade, and a throwing knife. From what I could assume, she probably had a move set like Cupa, so I could probably guess her moves. I knew I wasn't going to Shock her anytime soon, so I shocked the wall in frustration, just to realize I leveled up. I pulled up my Occulus and looked at all the skill trees.

 _I could learn a new move, or I could level up my shit... Wait my friends... Oh! What's this one? Okie Dokie! Definitely this one..._

As soon I allocated a point into a spell, I saw her already beside me. I jumped back and cast Astral Distortion, as to prevent her from teleporting. She jumped up to me without the need to teleport and planted a heel of her heels into my kidney. I grunted in pain, and landed on my knees, skidding away from the force of the kick. Once I stopped, I managed to finish the casting time of the spell. She tried to teleport behind me once more but failed to do so, causing her to get angry. She threw the throwing knife and rolled to the right as to dodge it, the explosion being a creepy shade of black. She summoned another throwing knife in her once empty hand, readying herself to charge at me. I finally pulled out my weapon as I stood back up, and put my self in a defensive position.

 _Fuck man... If she keeps exploding and shit, I'm basically fucked. I'm yet to see her summon her TNT... WELP! Let's get to blocking them fucking projectiles... Which I forgot to get PROJECTILE PROTECTION! SHIT!_

Before I could start yelling at myself, Val was flying towards me at hyper speed due to her TNT jump. Remembering a quote my grandpa once told me, I planted the bo staff into the ground and started to revolve myself around it.

 _Hopefully, I don't fuck this up like I did the first couple of days in this land..._

She came charging at me with her Saxton blade, and I managed to kick her square in the shoulders. She fell down and landed on her back. Quickly, I managed to stick the landing and cast Freeze on her arms and legs. She tried to get up, but couldn't as she was too slow. I walked up to her for her just to summon a Lava Bomb, creating a pool of lava, forcing me to flip away from the falling pool of lava, just to narrowly avoid it. She put a Tunneling Explosive above herself and detonated it, making a hole above her as to not get hurt by the falling liquid. She stood up as the Freeze spell I cast wore off, allowing her to once again TNT jump over the new pool of lava in the center of the field. I resisted pulling out my blade as to make sure they don't see my abilities before the actual competition was held. Instead, I held out my pole in front of me, forcing her momentum into the tip of my bo staff. As if by luck, she managed to hit me with the throwing knife right before she hit my staff, flying me backward from the force of the explosion. I continued to skid backward and found myself in a perfect position to do a heavy swing from the left. I planted my feet firmly to stop me skidding, and swung my hips right and brought it up towards the legs of the charging Val. She tripped as I landed the blow perfectly onto her right calf, then it continued to smack the inside of her left thigh by pure chance, filling the room with a meaty smacking sound.

 _Damn man, that's a PRETTY THICC thigh mang. Like DAMN that bitch as curves! Welp, not the time to be a closet pervert, but it never hurt anybody did it? OH SHI-_

I found myself falling as she used her momentum to do a partial cartwheel and wrap her legs against my face, leaving me in the internal struggle to decide whether struggle from getting swung around or go full pervert mode and look at her crotch area in her booty shorts. Soon, I found myself flying through the air and I felt an explosion above me, slamming me into the floor. I had time as I knew I flew a considerable time, but the plan was already formulated in my head.

 _Wait wait wait wait... TIME TO PULL THE COOLEST SHIT EVER!_

I heard her strut towards me, be pretending to be knocked out, making her mistakenly put her guard down like in the animes. She put her face towards me, just for me to place one hand on her neck and held her off the ground as I stood up. I turned and judo threw her into the corner of the field. And my next move was the most cliche as fuck thing you'll see. Put out my hand and shouted out "WATERY GRAVE!" all the meanwhile casting my new spell Watery Grave. I watched as she panicked, trying to reach for air, even though she was capable of breathing normally. I walked up to her as she was about to pass out from her own holding her breath, and took off my mask, and gave her the creepiest, crooked, toothy smile ever. Her eyes widened, as I put my palm on her forehead and cast Pyromania, engulfing the whole room into flames, except for the spectator area of course. Did I mention the spectator area where everyone was watching? Whatever... Don't mind that... Anyway, My opponent fainted from shock, as she was singed quite a bit. I cleared out my spells from the room and congratulated my self.

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE! I DID IT! Did anyone see me land my bo staff kick properly for the first time? HOLY SHIT! I managed to whoop a bitch's ASS! WOO! I DID IT, WE DID IT! I fucking pretended to die from her bitch ass, then I EXPOSED A HO with my Watery Grave! Dude, she was like, SO SCARED, and then I felt like a badass doing the smile! HOLY SHIT I FEEL LIKE I'M SUPER FUCKING COOL! Then the Pyromania to claim victory was badass, the hand to the forehead reminded me of some fucking anime I watched! I don't remember it much, but I FEEL LIKE A BADASS!_

After that unceremonious celebration from me, I turned to look at my unconscious opponent. I sighed a bit as I felt bad for her, being defeated by a stranger, as she was supposed to be feared among most. I put myself down as I knew I cheated somewhat by taking her off guard and not actually fighting her straight on. But I dissuaded myself from that train of thought as I knew that if I did, I would have to show the crowd my abilities before the competition even started. I put her on my back and blushed as I felt her breasts press against my back. If I could describe it with one word, it was like having two pillows being put on your back, constantly emitting heat onto your back. It was the first time this happened to me, and by GOD was I about to get an anime nosebleed. I stood up and took her out of the singed Brawl Room, and put her into one of the corner booths. As people flooded out of the spectator area, I put her head on my lap as I let her sleep peacefully. Then if things weren't going haywire with my hormones, the next thing shocked me as I thought to myself...

 _MY MANHOOD! Don't betray me now! I know she is a hot woman, but keep yourself DOWN! BY JESUS' NAME PREVENT LUST FROM RUINING MY REPUTATION! Holy shit, don't you FUCKING DARE!_

The internal struggle came as I tried to keep down a woody, then saw a bunch of people come up to me. The group consisted of Rosa, Cupa, Ink, Lone, and the other five other members of her party. At the time, I had completely forgotten about the woman on my lap and went to face the large group.

 _Fuck dude, these five. They're probably here to beat my ass for beating one of their friend's asses. Welp, I knew I was going to die, but not like getting mobbed or something like that. At least I prayed before I died fam._

I braced myself for a punch to land on my face but felt someone pat my shoulder. I turned to see the skeletal dragon patting my shoulder, standing along side the cloaked figure, Ink, and Rosa. The other two members sat in front of me in the booth along with Cupa and Lone. There was an awkward silence for about a minute or so, so my anxiety died down. I was about to let more thoughts run through my mind until the only man next to me finally said,

"Sorry about that dude, she typically wants to look cool, so she does that time to time. Besides, we'll start to introduce ourselves. I'm Drake the Skeletal Dragon, standi- I mean, floating beside me here in the cloak is Ki the Gearhead. Ki can't seem to transform out of her True Form and refuses to talk as her voice would probably scare others. Now that I've introduced you to Ki and I, why don't you guys do the same?"

I turned to the three sitting in front of me, to see the three introduce themselves from left to right.

"Hi! My name is Siv, you probably know me as the princess of sliders!"

"M-My name is... is. is"

Her volume slowly decreased, as I tried to lean in to hear her better. Suddenly she shouted out her name.

"LYKO! Oh my! I'm super, super sorry! Did I hurt your ears? I mean, I can help you if you want? Do you want me to? I. I. I mean..."

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to say anything else, as I can tell you're incredibly shy. From what I can assume, you're the Lone Phantom Wolf, and sitting beside you is Hera the princess of phantoms. Now the question is, what's ender creeper girl's name?"

I looked at the blushing Hera, the shy Lyko, and the upbeat Siv all in their own worlds. It would be safe to assume they wouldn't answer that question for me. So I turned to Drake, for him to answer that question for me.

"Her name is Val, I assume you're not thinking of anything bad while she's sleeping on your lap?"

I freaked out as I remembered she was sleeping on my lap, as I instinctually was petting her hair. Once again, the internal struggle came as I tried to prevent my friend from rising up. I looked up to see all the cute anime-like faces around me and my heart rate picked up. The situation down there was going horribly, as I turned to see Hera blushing even harder.

 _SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT PHANTOMS CAN READ YOUR MIND! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! HERA! PLEASE! Just... Just. Don't read my mind man! I don't need you doing this right now? FUCK ME! Okay okay okay okay... Would you be as so kind to not read my mind without my permission okay? OKAY?_

I looked at Hera once more to see her nodding her head quickly in agreement, and I let out a sigh of relief. It felt better knowing that the six weren't complete dicks and that I can try to befriend them. Maybe not Ki, as she's unable to speak, but maybe with the rest, I could manage to. Things were turning for the better until I felt Val shuffling around, I looked down and she was looking into my eyes, and she started to turn red as I returned her gaze. She sat upright in a matter of seconds, once again returning the FUCKING CLICHE FEELING into the area. She sat to the right of me against the wall, so she couldn't get out without me getting out first. She was twiddling her fingers, bumping her knees against one another, and avoiding my gaze. What I hadn't noticed that every single person in and around the booth started to get closer to us as to observe what I would do next.

 _Please don't fucking tell me that she has a crush on me? Hopefully, she's just embarrassed that she got her ASS whooped! Wait... Why am I in this cliche as fuck situation? Now everyone wants to befriend my ass, and now this bitch maybe has a crush on me... But damn that woman is thicc like she made that meaty smack with just her thigh, and she has curves like a motherfucker! Wait... Why the fuck am I thinking about this? Calm... Down... I can do this... Just chill... Go with the flow._

"Now that I know everyone around me currently, I would like to introduce myself to you all. My name is Shadow, I currently have no mob affiliation, and... AND WOULD YOU ALL BE AS SO KIND NOT TO CROWD ME? BARTENDER! GET ME SOME WATER OVER HERE WOULD YA?"

The bartender nodded and the group that was crowding me backed up quite a bit. I heart rate went down as I recomposed myself once more. I looked around and thought "Why the fuck not?" And let everyone order their own drinks. I let all the drinks come in, comprising of different liquids like ender liquid, water, and other weird things, finally cheering before we started to drink. The next hour or so went on without a hitch until the bells rung, signaling us to board the modified mine carts. They looked more like a rollercoaster ride that looked like a mine cart rather than the opposite. We all got in and were soon put through a portal, instantly teleporting us to an almost blinding white land with a black castle seemingly floating in the center of it all, large room-sized blocks floated around it. We thought we were going to crash into the castle gates, only to open our eyes to realize we were already in the throne room. We all dismounted the mine carts and they disappeared, practically forcing us to be alone in a room with the one and only Herobrine.

 _Welp... Time to see the backlash..._

The thing was that the backlash was worse than I thought, more than half of the crowd was quivering in fear, the others were averting their gazes, while only me, Ki, Xera, and Hera were totally calm. Herobrine couldn't help but sigh as he stood up and created an illusion concealing himself, making him seem like a totally different entity. Seeing that didn't help, he cleared his throat and started to speak out to the crowd with the voice of my good ol' dick of a friend, Vennoc.

"Greetings everyone! Please don't be on such a guard! I have no intent to harm anyone in this room! Please, stop shaking and let us be happy! Anyhow, right now. the room passes and numbers are being given out. I have nothing to say right now but to enjoy your stay. Oops! I forgot to say something, there will be a poster saying the teams that you are all on! Make sure to check that out by bedtime! You can all relax until dinner, everyone but you Shadow."

Everyone turned to me, even the one who didn't know me because I was pretty sure that they all knew each other. I sighed as Herobrine dismissed them all, allowing them to make curious, suspicious, and worried looks. I walked up to Herobrine and did a little bow as to accentuate his royalty.

"Thank goodness you're okay Shadow, I heard you got in a fight and was genuinely worried that you might have died because you were human. OH! Also, the six tried to delve deeper into why you were stalking about, so I covered for you as to not let them find out you're human. No need to thank me of course."

Despite his saying so, I thanked him and asked if I could be dismissed. And in turn, he did end up dismissing me, and I looked around for my room, which was 105. On my way towards the hall which held 'The 100' rooms, I passed by the poster Herobrine spoke of and read it.

* * *

 **Official Teams**

 **Team A:** _Hera, Xera, Ki, Drake, Val, Lyko, Siv, Amorra_

 **Team B:** _Rosa, Iris, Lone, Kitten, Maria, Hilda, Lich, Mina, Rot_

 **Team C:** _Cass, Natalie, Andr, Blazette, Charlotte, Matilda, Skelly, Cupa_

 **Team D:** _Terra, Margaret, Talon, Shadow, Ink, Sylvia, Silk, Willow_

Please note that we refuse to change the teams despite anybody's opinion...

* * *

 _I fucking bet that Vennoc did this, he was promised one favor in exchange for the overpowered exp boost. Welp... Seems like Team A's abilities are hidden, Team B is hopelessly overpowered and Team C is there just to fuck you over with arena control, while we Team D... Well... We're fucked in a sense._

I looked down the hallway and noticed there were portals rather than doors leading to our rooms. The mere fact that there were fucking room sized blocks outside left me to conclude that they were our rooms. i sighed and started looking at the signs slapped onto the sides of each portal. Every 5 blocks or so, there would be a new portal, so I just walked until I faced the fifth portal in the hall, which read the magic number: 105. I hesitated a bit before jumping into the weird portal that stood before me, just to realize that the room I was in reminded me a bit of my old room before I teleported into this blocky world. There were the same old clothes shoved into a basket which laid in the corner, books, manga, and such were stuffed under my bed, and finally, my laptop sat on the desk like it did. I grabbed my laptop and hopped into bed.

Shit man… They even have the same old fucking dog smell in the comforter as well… Whatever, it's still close to home.

I tried to turn on the laptop, but sadly, it didn't turn on, so I threw that aside. I tried to open up the books but it didn't open, so I threw those aside as well. I laid in bed thinking about things back at home. Time seemed to fly by until an announcement rung through the room and halls.

"The time is currently 7:30 PM, and you won't have assigned seating during dinner. However! Please sit with your teams just for this one day to accustom yourselves to each other before the official start of the contest comes. Thank you for listening! You may start heading down to the dining hall now."

"Fuck a midget man…"

I stood up, left my staff and bags in the room, put on my hoodie and mask and headed out, but not before I checked myself out in the mirror. Two gray eyes stare back at me, I looked cool with only my eyes exposed to the world, my black attire helping that fact. I shrugged it off and opened the door and stepped out. When I came out, I flopped onto the floor, completely forgetting to step down a block, as the portals are precariously one block above the floor. I pushed myself up off the floor and looked at the billboard again for the directory. I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at the team poster as it triggered me a bit. Before I built up the urge to punch something, I started my journey through the halls and headed towards the dining hall, which was seemingly surrounded by a maze. Luckily, I found Ink and she was just sprinting through the halls, so I decided to join her.

"Hey Shadow! Are you heading towards the hall as well?"

"I think that's a bit obvious don't you think? Do you even know where you're heading to?"

"Yep! Next left should be the dining hall's double doors!"

And guess what? She was right, a big set of dark oak double doors stood tall in front of us and I decided to push them open for Ink because as we all know, common courtesy… Inside it looked like something out of the Harry Potter movies, in the seats, the majority of the participants sat. I saw the other three groups chatting freely, while my team… Well… They were so fucking silent I swore not even a knife could cut through the tension. Things were chill among the other teams as I eavesdropped a bit on the other conversations. Team A was talking about team tactics like the try hards they were, Team B was arguing about what was better pork or beef, and Team C was just chatting about their everyday ordeals. I sat next to Ink, and she tried to pull my attention to her, but I ignored her. I store at the other members of the group, and man were they, not lookers. Once again, I saw an anthropomorphic dragon, which I could only assume that was Talon, the two girls which looked like their mob talker counter parts were the two spiders Willow and Silk. The twelve-year-old in the corner was definitely Sylvia, and the two slimes girls bickering and bitching were obviously Terra and Margaret. I sighed as I continued to observe them.

 _Damn man, why the fuck does Talon look so annoyed? Why the fuck do Willow and Silk look uptight? Someone tell me why Sylvia is freaking the fuck out? Is she nervous of all the strong competitors on the enemy teams? Is she shy? God knows why man… Terra and Margaret are oblivious to everything because all they do is bicker and bitch. And finally, when will this bitch shut the fuck up?_

"INK!"

"Yes?"

"Would you please answer me this?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please stop talking?"

"No."

"Will you ever stop talking?"

"No."

"How do you feel about our team's strength?"

"I don't know."

I started to pinch the base of my nose in irritation and felt my heart rate pick up out of anger. I was about to up and leave the room until someone slammed their palms into the table in front of me. I stopped my tangent and decided to slowly open my eyes once more, trying to ease myself before it all came down crashing on me... I looked up to see Val once more, only for me to let out a more audible sigh.

"I challenge you to a rematch!"

 _FUCKING CHRIST! WILL THIS DAY GET WORSE?_

* * *

 **Once again, thank you all for waiting on the fact for me to publish a new chapter... I have four chapters in rough drafting and a couple in their early stages. Production will not cease and the means will be meant.**

 **We refuse to Cease the Means of Production!**

 **And as always:**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 8

**HOLY CRAP BOYS!**

 **I'M BLACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **I know I'm absolutely trash at keeping up pace, but know that I am sorry.**

 **And as always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"God DAMN IT WOMAN! Right now ain't the time to be doing this kind of stuff! Keep your composure and please make sure not to make such a commotion in the hall, please? Because, I... I of all people am tired of all the bullshit as of late..."

I said that to her face through gritted teeth, with her shirt collar in my right hand. I let go of her, and brushed myself off, seating myself once more.

"Anyways, please don't make such a commotion, other than that, please wait till the matches to duel me okay?"

She nodded swiftly and walked off, turning down her gaze as if she was already defeated. Thankfully, nobody heard what I said to her, as it was blatantly obvious that they were all in their own worlds. I stood up, took a breadstick or two, and up and left the dining hall, once again going through the seemingly endless maze towards my room. At about fifteen minutes, I finished the second breadstick that was just hanging from my mouth. I couldn't help that the tough fucking texture prevented me from eating it in a mere minute, but I decided to ignore it. Swallowing, I thought back on what I should do when I get back to the room.

 _Maybe when I get back, I should just eat the pork chop my pet pig gave me, or should I just grab out my laptop and listen to my playlist? Oh, what abou-_

Just as I turned right, a figure tackled me straight to the floor and sent us both skidding across the seemingly over-polished floor. We skidded for a good 10 seconds or so until we hit a pillar further down the hallway. I looked down to the figure in my arms and found it was Val who had tackled me. I sighed and decided to confront her about the situation that we were in because obviously, she was up to something again.

"Val… Why did you tackle me?"

"Well… You refused to face me in a rematch and I decided the only way to convince you was to aggravate you towards doing so. Well… Did it work?"

"Well... You've managed to piss me off quite a bit, but not so much as to force my hand to take on your rematch or challenge you to a duel of my own. Oh, and also… Why would you bluntly tell someone your intentions? Like, that's the kind of thing that would dissuade an angry person from doing so."

"Aww…"

I couldn't help but sigh. I couldn't believe this was the woman who murdered everyone she encountered, endlessly teleporting to God knows where. She was so weird, like some kind of unattended nine-year-old… The more I thought on that subject, the more irritable I got. My eyebrow twitched in reaction as I simultaneously got up and tried to walk away before I punched her square in the jaw. I didn't want to hit a woman, because hitting a woman is unsightly and against human moral code, even though I've hit her before… Sorry, not sorry. This was the desired train of thought until she grabs on to my right leg like a four-year-old riding her father's leg. I looked down to meet her gaze, to see her failing to do puppy dog eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Well… Can we hang out?"

 _GOD DAMN THIS WOMAN IS BIPOLAR AS FUCK! My question is, of course, is why did THIS woman suddenly decide to ask me out all of a sudden? Like, please don't fucking make this a cliche fan fiction man… Do I need to cuss you out again Minecraftian gods? Because I will if I have to! I don't need this right now because right now I need to get the fuck out of your crappy ass world. God damn it man…_

"Umm… Not right now, I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now would you please be as kind to release my leg this instant?"

As soon as I finished the sentence, her death vice grip released on my leg, and I didn't want to delay, so I sprinted towards my room in an instant. Not surprisingly, she tried to tackle me down once more so she could interrogate me, but I was a bit too quick for the titty girl over yonder. I can guess what y'all are thinking, 'Hey Jake! You ARE gay man!' or something along the lines of 'Damn man, he insists that he's not gay, but he sure has a mean dislike for women…' First of all, I didn't want to be associated with these mob princesses so I wouldn't start political tensions or some dumb shit like that. Secondly, that woman is just too immature for me, so… Well. Anyways, I started to write down some ground rules for myself, all the meanwhile jumping through the portal and I couldn't believe where I ended up. The room I ended up in was an exact copy of Cupa's room, and you could tell that it was because of all the fucking figurines lying about. I once again was caught in a trance as my body gasped for air from the shock of being in Cupa's room, the thought of dealing with all the princesses, and the excessive movement as of recent. I sat down on the bed and caught my breath, but as I came to, I realized I was STILL in Cupa's room. I tried to get out but as if by coincidence, the door spits out the one and only Cupa. I braced myself for what was about to come and guess what came? You guessed it! It was the look of a frightened and shocked woman, and I was not about to stay around and see how loud her screech is…

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE MAN! GOTTA BE FAST AS FUCK BOY!

"IM SO SORRY!"

I shoved Cupa aside and opened the door as quickly as I could, and ran into the light it emitted as swiftly as humanly possible. I looked at the portal number and realized I over shot by three, as I was in room 108. Before I had even managed to realize my mistake, I had decided to hide in my room. I strode towards my room and jumped in the portal. Once I was spat out, I locked the door as to ensure I don't get hunted down with a curious or angry princess or group of princesses because there was nobody like me in the universe who hated social situations with a passion like I did. The struggle and stress went into my head, and I gave myself a good hour or so to think about things before I put myself to sleep.

 _Fucking Christ man…_

* * *

Cupa's POV

I was so shocked to see Shadow, the man who everyone was talking about, inside my room, standing there seemingly getting ready to leave. As soon as my face started to turn red, Shadow pushed me aside and shouted out, "IM SO SORRY!" and darted out the door with supersonic speeds. I helped myself off the floor using the wall, and my face started to get hot wondering what he was doing in my room. But I had to hurry back, so I grabbed the spare shirt for Skelly and headed back towards the dining hall. I returned, and the whole room was staring at me because I had opened the doors a bit too loudly. Then they started to lean in closer as I soon realized I hadn't stopped blushing. I rushed to my seat and sat freely next to my group. The fact that the whole room was staring at me didn't help me stop blushing, in fact, it made me blush even harder. I looked around the room and could already see the dumb grins on a majority of my curious friends' faces. The first to break the silence in my group was Skelly. The fact that the life of the party was ironically indeed, the skeleton princess.

"So, what's up Cupa? Something the matter?"

"O-oh… Nothing really! Nothing!"

"So?"

"So?"

"The shirt?"

"Oh…"

I handed the spare shirt to Skelly, and she put it over her small gray vest. She then put her arms under her shirt and undid the zipper without looking down whatsoever. She then takes off the vest without revealing her you-know-what…

"What did you need that shirt for Skelly?"

"Umm…"

She blushes as she turns away, I couldn't tell what she was thinking because social cues weren't my forte. Once again, my friends picked up the hint and started teasing Skelly about something that I would probably care less about. I, in turn, was too preoccupied in my head thinking about Shadow in my room. Why was he there? When did he get in? What did he see? All the questions that could be asked flowed through my head, until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Hera and Val standing there, and one could assume that Hera read my mind. Despite that, Val decided to speak up first.

"Seems like you're thinking of Shadow."

Even though I knew it was coming, I still felt embarrassed, blood flowing into my cheeks at quite the rapid rate. I heard a chuckle from someone in my group, and I turned back to Val.

"Calm down… We haven't read your mind… Yet. Because the only reason you would be blushing is because of a boy, and we all know Rot and Talon aren't in our interests."

"Well… I-"

"So what happened with Shadow for you to be this shade of red?"

Thinking back on it made me even more embarrassed, even though I knew it wasn't that extravagant or embarrassing of an event. Shadow being in my room by accident wasn't embarrassing in the least, but the sheer THOUGHT of him being in the room embarrassed me. I just wanted to stop thinking, as my thoughts seemed to dig my grave just a bit deeper each time they came. Val once again snapped me out of my internal struggle as she spoke once again.

"Well… To be truthful, I may have accidentally spoken my mind a bit too quickly in front of shadow, and sort of asked him out."

Unluckily for her, she said that a tad bit too loud and you could feel the jaws drop from all the girls present except for a select few. I felt that it was my chance to leave, so I slipped through the commotion and headed back to my room. Once I made it into my room once again, I saw a little slip of paper on the floor and picked it up. I started to read it, soon realizing it was Shadow's.

 **Note to self:**

Don't screw up monumentally in this world,

Don't die in this world

Don't try to hit on girls to prevent social tension

 _So Shadow's more on his guard than we thought… Well, I hope he is okay at least…_

And with that, I drifted to sleep, with thoughts once again dancing in my head.

* * *

I woke up and boy, did I feel exposed not wearing Shadow's clothing, even though I was in my room all alone. I was wearing my casual clothing because I had never used pajamas in my life, so the question was: Why start now? I got up and looked at the copy of my room.

 _It looks like home, but it doesn't feel like home. Bruh, I wonder if I could start speaking a bit like the locals down back home? Nah, this ain't Hawaii, they'll probably think I'm dumb._

Once again, I sidetracked myself as I subconsciously started to put my clothes on. Today was the first event, and boy did I hope its capture the flag because your boy doesn't want to engage in death matches any day. I grabbed my shit and go the hell out of there. I looked at my watch and saw that it was around breakfast time, and headed down to the dining hall. As one would expect, everyone was already there, earlier than the human of course… I sat down by myself on a table and looked at the menu in my hands. There were your usual vanilla foods, and boy did that seem dull. I then decided to walk into the kitchen to see what it was all like, and boy was it weird. The kitchen was just full of shadows and floating kitchenware. I decided to grab some kitchenware for myself and started to occupy a spare table. Slapped down an iron pressure plate, which one would assume is like a frying pan, I then proceeded to put a point into Ember just to heat up this thing. I heat it up, and I cracked an egg, hoping it would give me a fry-able egg. And thankfully, God was on my side as an egg popped out onto the 'pan.' I cracked two more eggs, and just chilled for a bit as my sunny side up eggs cooked. I decided to grab a pork chop my pig pet made, and cut it into thin slices of bacon.

 _Holy shit, I'm SUPER thankful God was on my side because if I couldn't eat something different from the fucking usual vanilla foods, I would hang myself. Just one thought, however, I want spices and shit so I can up the flavor of my food. Damn, garlic salt and pepper sound good right about now._

I put the eggs onto a plate, still thankful the phantom chefs haven't seen me yet or approached me, and proceeded to put my bacon slices onto my pan. By the end of it, I walked out the kitchen with a plate full of bacon and eggs, eggs both scrambled and sunny side up. Once again, I took a seat at my booth and realized I had unconsciously grabbed my bag even though I only needed my staff for the competition. I decided that I could at least use the contents inside of my bag. There were still snacks, MREs, manga, and my laptop. I grabbed my laptop and untangled the black headphone cord wrapped around it. After I placed the headphones on my head, duh, and then I pressed shuffle on my Basics playlist. I ended up listening to _**Lovesong**_ by _The Cure_ , and I ate the eggs and bacon with the salt and pepper from my left over MRE condiments. As the guitar's final chord struck, and the three-minute song was fading into the next, I looked around the room to see everyone staring in my direction.

* * *

Present Day

"Wait… I've totally forgotten to tell everyone how the characters I meet sound like! Are you sure you're okay with that or like?"

"It's okay man, we may have a deal but we all make mistakes sometimes. Calm down, they already know what they sound like because they've lived together for quite a bit."

"But, what if there's like some weird divine being reading my story through one of their technological advancements?"

"Bruh, are you delusional? Just get on with the story, or I'll blow the place man."

"Oh… Okay…"

"Oh and also, should I keep doing conversations? Like, I'm not the best when it comes to doing so…"

"I don't give a shit, just go."

I shuffled myself into a better position even though I was tied up, and my captor was being somewhat friendly, which was really suspicious. But it was all whatever and such and decided to continue on with the story.

* * *

Le Past

I was confused until I saw a woman with a bit too big of a chest walking towards me with a white shirt which refused to touch her hips because guess what, her chest was preventing it from doing its job. Then she wore a gray short skirt, gray stockings, and a gray skeleton hat. From my memory, it was safe to assume that this was Skelly, and from the reasoning that she was wearing skeleton stuff, so… Coincidentally, my laptop started to play _**Skeletons** by Stevie Wonder_ at that exact moment, and with it came bad memories.

 _Fucking great, are you going to start doing this again, my good sir? Are you going to start trolling me like that one time you started to play **Sexual Healing** _by _Marvin Gaye when I was talking to that one hot girl? YOU caused a shit ton of badly timed coincidences as my headphones came unplugged, and you started to play the next song played on my playlist, as I had hopelessly forgotten to mute you which I usually did just in case YOU entered internal speaker mode. In turn, I'm going to do this to you, just in case…_

I completely paused my music, checked that no other tabs were open, and unplugged my headphones, then proceeding to hold down the volume decrease button. After I was sure there was no way that it could blast music when the gods decide to unplug my headphones, I plugged the headphones back in and wrapped the headphones around my neck. Oh, and did I mention that I had to put the headphones under my hoodie? So, it was kind of weird doing so because, well, let's just say that trying to put on headphones properly without revealing the contents under your hood is hard and awkward. Kind of like sex, BINGO BANGO. Nah jk jk, but anyways, she approached my table and I could guess what was about to come next.

"Hi, may I sit next to you? My na-"

Yep, I knew it…

"Skelly, princess of the skeleton kingdom, a relative of the wither skeletons and one of the undead princesses. You wield a bow and arrow and are one of the classic mobs. You prefer to wear small gray clothing as it allows the wind to touch your skin, as it's one of the feelings you have left. You are wearing a white shirt because you want something from me, and I guess it's probably loaned from one of your friends since your closet is probably filled with gray clothing. I assume you want to say something to me, or are you just trying to eat my flesh?"

 _Absolutely fucking savage…_

I felt a bit of pride as the whole room sat quiet, as mouths fell agape at my knowledge. Was I savage or was I not savage? I left Skelly speechless as I gestured her into my booth, she nodded quickly and took a seat across from me. I started to finish up my meal with bacon as she was unable to conjoin her fumbling words once more.

"Umm… I. Uh. What I meant was… The thing is…"

 _Shit, I was a bit TOO savage there boys, fine… Time to plaster on a smile, a cute one, please be the friendly smile, not the rapist one… Wait, why do I need to smile? I'm wearing my bandana mask..._

"Hey, calm down, no need to be intimidated. Don't be so serious, come on, talk to me."

That seemed to calm her down some, and she was finally able to speak again. I only calmed her down so I knew if she was approaching me with bad intentions or not. I could've cared more or less about what she told me about herself, because I already know her from the mob talker series, even though the only thing she said last time I played was "Crack." Finally, what I wanted to hear came, and I braced myself for the absurdity.

"Umm… Would you like to be friends with me? It's not like I like you or anything, but will you just hang out with me. "

Once again, a sigh escaped me, and I was left to pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

 _Why the fuck am I being placed as the main character in this fucking harem anime Herobrine and the Minecraftian gods worked together to make me suffer through. I'm a closet pervert, and I would prefer a woman that doesn't have such high standing and is simultaneously a fucking monster. I say this because I don't want them to overshadow or undermine me, or even worse... Kill, rape, or eat me. Ugh..._

My eyes seemed to telegraph my thoughts as they seemed to tell her I was in deep thought, so she tried to be ever so polite, but to me, it seemed like she Blitzcrank pulled me out of my trance. My heart rate started to sky rocket and that was something nobody would want to have, especially if your heart was in horrible shape. I perked up as I saw that she was still in my booth, and recomposed myself.

"I'll tell you what I've said many a time, I have things to think about, and now you've given me something new to think about as well. I'll tell you my answer in a short while, so excuse me for my lack of response."

"It's okay."

She seemed to flash me a sympathetic smile, as she turned to walk back to her group. I decided to leave the hall and enter the waiting room. The room was white... Yep... Just white... The only thing that was there was a fountain with benches around it. I sat at one and waited.

 _This is going to be one hell of a ride ain_ 't it?

* * *

 **YAY IT'S BEEN A LONG WHILE THAT I'VE THROWN IN SOMETHING FROM MY MULTIPLE DRAFTS OF DIFFERENT STORY LINES!**

 **I'm having issues on how this story should go, but I do have a select end in mind. But, they always say it's about the journey, not the end.**

 **I'm open to any suggestions, so feel free to contact me as you do so!**

 **And as always:**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY YOU GUYS!**

 **I'M STILL DOING THIS!**

 **If you didn't notice, I'm posting slower than I was because well... Writers block as usual.**

 **But that was all, and as usual:**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

I sat there… Waiting… I checked myself thrice, then checked my weapon thrice. Nothing was wrong except for the fact that I was wearing clothes that would limit my mobility.

 _Meh._

I wrapped my bandana mask more tightly, fixed my hoodie, and pulled up my pants. Suddenly, my brain went to penis jokes, and boy the moment became cringe worthy. As time passed, each contestant flooded the once empty room, finally adding some color apart from the brown benches, gray fountain, and white space. I saw my team being all awkward and I resisted the urge to act like Isaac. I felt it would've been appropriate for me to walk up to them in just a tee and jeans, with my messy gray hair and wild gray eyes and legitimately say to someone: 'I love myself a good pair of titties.' I smiled at my own awkwardness and headed towards the group.

 _Wait a minute, I don't think they mentioned Kitten inside of the book… I wonder if she became a princess after the book was released. Most likely…_

I finally reached the group and saw they were in the same states as they were at dinner last night. The more I looked at it, everyone here including myself looked like we were in an anime… I hoped that it wasn't just the world's creator's way of being lazy with details, but it wasn't time for me to delve once more into an existential crisis. I decided getting Sylvia ready would be my best shot because I won't pick a fight with a dragon, neither will I pick one with the stuck-up spider sisters. I was at the same time thankful that Ink was distracting the slime girls, and I knelt down to the shaking 12-year-old.

"What's up, little one?

She seemed to recoil from my voice, but she shuffled in her seat towards me and decided to lower her voice for some odd reason.

"Umm… From the looks of it, I guess I can trust you, so I'll tell you the truth. Honestly, I'm scared about how bad we work together, and how we'll get demolished by the other teams. Though I was shaking because it feels cold in here."

 _Did it? Umm… Hmm… Shit. I'm fucked if anyone sees this. You know what? FUCK IT! FOR HONOR! FOR GLORY! FOR VALOR! YOLO!_

I took off my jacket and gave it to her. She smiled thankfully and snuggled herself in it. Suddenly, I heard someone whistle like your typical catcall and I realized that I was shirtless, the only thing from my waist up was my bandana. Somehow, it was slightly windy so my hair waved with the wind, but it was cooling me down so I didn't mind. I looked down and saw how chiseled my muscles were, and my ego was pumping. My slim body reminded me a bit of your average school boy, but that was beside the point. The point being that I wanted to slam my head when I realized everyone was staring at me.

 _FUCK! I just realized I'm the only human-looking male, and on top of that, I'm attractive by human standards. I just want to cry now…_

As calmly as I could, I sat next to Sylvia, getting closer as to cover as much of my body as I could. I felt two heavy disturbances in the force and turned to see Val's nose bleeding a bit and Lich on the floor with a puddle of blood near her face, leaking out of her lich helmet, covering her armor in blood. I looked around the room to survey the damage I had caused, and boy was it a riot. The majority of girls were blushing profusely, some were turning their glances away, and Blazette… Well… She had the biggest smile on her face.

 _Spooky._

I turned to Team A, and Drake was tending to Val's bloody nose. Ki was just clicking so loudly that even I could hear it from all across the room. Hera was twiddling her fingers as Siv started to tease her, Amorra and Lyko trying to be damage control of the room. Xera was in her Xerat-, oops, I meant True form and was pulsating like an alien device. Time seemed to pass so slowly until Herobrine came a minute later, turning to me and sighing.

"Boy, what did I tell you about being extravagant?"

"But, sir, I was just-"

"SHADOW! Have you looked at your body in the mirror as of late? Yes! You're obviously going to fluster the ladies' hormones quite a bit. Now get your jacket on!"

"Yes sir!"

I apologized to Sylvia as politely as I could, and in turn, she said thank you for the jacket in the same fashion. I put on the jacket as swiftly as I could and turned to Herobrine. He walked up to Lich and turned her over, turning her pool of blood into a pill and made her swallow it. He picked her up and helped her to her feet as she came to. He proceeded to clear his throat and straightened out his posture.

"Anyways, we'll be starting our second day of the competition, today the mini-challenge is the Squadron game. The rules basically are that each of you secretly selects a squad leader, and if they are eliminated, you lose. Squadron leaders, you are the ones responsible for commanding the team, as the team won't be able to hear each other except for you, if your team is defeated, then you lose. This game will take teams of four, so decided within the next five minutes. You all must tell me the lineup or else you're disqualified, so get to it ladies and gentlemen."

I turned to my team and saw that they paid no mind to that whole entire message. I decided to take command because obviously, this ain't about to work.

"I propose Terra, Talon, Silk, and Sylvia participate. I suggest that Sylvia be the Squad captain, because why the hell not?"

"Now listen here…"

I turned to see Talon speaking up, and the way that he started off his line, I'm pretty sure he thinks that he's a badass.

"Don't you go proposing SHIT if you are new here, especially if you're not proposing yourself."

The boy got a point though…

"Well, let me tell you why… We need battlefield control, and Silk and Terra have that down to a par. Then, when we have control, we need a rush like you to secure the captain. Sylvia won't get eliminated quickly as she is able to burrow underground. Margaret would just burn the webs with her magma, I wouldn't be much use since I can't fly over it all, Widow's poison is too slow to secure an elimination, and Ink is virtually useless out of the water."

"Now you have a good point, but how can we trust that Sylvia would be a good commander?"

"Y'all are just going to need to trust me, I know your dumbass won't like it but you'll learn to take it like the man you're supposed to be."

I heard Talon snort aggressively and I knew it was going to be a fight. I pressed the button in the hilt, and the sword was ready to be unsheathed. I mounted it on my right hip, using my right hand to grip the sword like an RPG assassin would hold duel wield daggers. I put myself into position and closed my eyes. getting ready for the untimely charge. And in a flash, I heard the shuffling of his feet, and my arm flew into action, pulling out the sword, stopping the sword as I brought the butt of the hilt to my heart. The echoes of metal being unsheathed filled the now silent room. I opened my eyes to see that the blade almost hit Talon's neck.

"Now. I'm going to say something. If you don't like it, find a way to dispute it with me in an orderly manner, rather than trying to push me up against a wall or something. Now, are there any objections?"

I looked around and saw that all of them shook their heads, I looked behind them and saw that the whole room was looking at me. Talon's face was then filled with disgust and went back into his place in the circle. However, that didn't change my mind about the commotion I caused in the room, the one just a couple minutes ago and now… I could see Team A closely observing me and I knew what they were after.

Shit. I know I look badass, but I'm not that cool in combat in comparison to them. Fucking pay to wins…

I put down my sword and decided to inspire my troops if you would catch my drift.

"Now, you may not have confidence, but we as Team D must rise up and defeat the other teams. We may be perceived as weak, but if we're cunning and intelligent enough, we will pierce through this bind with haste. Now, who's with me?"

Thankfully, my cliche talk got the desired cliche cheer as they raised their fists into the air, signaling we were ready in both ways. I walked up to Herobrine and told him our line up and he nodded. He handed me a chest plate fitted exactly for Sylvia… Somehow… I headed back to the group and handed Sylvia her chest plate. She put it on the chest plate, just for me to shortly after sighing a sigh of relief. The next couple of minutes went by in a flash as the four from our team were soon teleported into the field. The field was a stone fortress sitting in the middle of a crater, the next question was where the squads would spawn. Like I hoped, they spawned on the edges of the crater, allowing them a good point of view on the arena.

In the four minutes, I gave Sylvia basic tips and tricks for being a good squad leader, and she took it in like a sponge. Like I expected from her, Sylvia had told Silk and Talon to rush into the fortress with Terra soon filling the crater with her acidic gloop stuff… Sylvia then burrowed her self in the crater, which was compromised of dirt, cobble, and obsidian. Then, we got a good look at the other teams' capabilities. For Team A, they brought in Amorra, Hera, Drake, and Val. Team B had decided to go the same route as us, bringing in Iris, Wolf, Kitten, and Maria, though my biggest concern was Maria and Kitten. And finally, Team C brought Matilda, Cass, Andr, and Natalie. I knew it was going to be a fuck fest, and a big fuck fest it was going to be.

I looked around the field and saw that Matilda, Drake, Talon, and Amorra took to the skies, providing air support. What I didn't expect, however, was that Iris froze all the goop with her Frost Terrain, allowing the other competitors to survive by removing the threat of the pit. Hera was too busy enshrouding herself in the shadows, while Cass and Natalie were hiding through other means. The squadron leaders were Matilda, Hera, Sylvia, and Maria, though I doubted Team B's sanity by allowing their squad leader to rush another squad leader.

 _Shits going to hit the fan ain't it…_

* * *

Val POV

 _Where is he… Don't tell me he isn't participating yet…_

I turned the corner into the next sector of the fortress, the halls being dimly lit be red stone torches. Each turn presented to me a hallway full of doors which anyone could jump out of at any time. Out of nowhere, Natalie pops out of the floor, creating an explosion that blew a chunk out of the northwestern sector of the fortress, the cobblestone she had once stored being used to block pathways as rubble. She jumps back onto one of the remaining floating blocks and starts creating her mist. Luckily for me, it doesn't affect me, but anyone underneath us is going to get corrupted. Just as I was going to clear it with an explosion, she teleports behind me and slams me into the mist covered floor. I was soon met with undermines holding onto my limbs, and that telegraphed her next move to me. As I had expected, she slams a big chunk of ore and stone into my chest, sending me flying through the third floor and second floor, until I crashed into the first floor. She jumps down, channeling ender energy involuntarily into her heel, just for her to be tackled by a cheerful Maria. She was screaming in joy as she held her sword by the blade and jammed the hand guard into Natalie's rib. She then jumps off of Natalie's now unconscious body towards a wall and blasts it with a golden beam, landing into the now exposed room with grace.

 _Calm down, this isn't even an elimination round…_

I teleported myself back into the third floor and heard Hera in my head. Apparently, we can talk to Hera and she can talk to us, but we squad members can't speak to one another. Which I thought was just great.

"Turns out that Natalie was just eliminated. That's good and all, but… Could we start targeting Matilda? Because all she does is heal Andr and keeps turning herself invisible, and I'm getting sick of it…"

Just as I looked up, Amorra and Drake turned their attentions to Matilda who soon took notice and nose dived down towards the fortress. Just as the two were going to chase her, a giant ice wall was being flung at them, and it was most likely to land on me if I didn't get up. I struggled and struggled, but it was no use. The giant ice wall was now going to crash onto me, and…

* * *

Jake POV

 **BOOM.**

The ice wall that Matilda summoned proceeded to eliminate an unlucky Val and Cass. Without time for us to adjust to the sudden loss, a large blizzard came along, sweeping all the people in the sky towards the frozen goop at the bottom of the pit. Unluckily, Talon and Drake fell through the frozen surface, because it was most likely that dragons weighed a SHIT TON. But, what we soon came to realize was that the acid was starting to eat through the ice, the gas and steam that it made as byproduct started to make the ice explode. When it did, the shards of ice acted as steel shrapnel, tearing through clothing and mobs. Soon, all that was left were all of Team B, Amorra, Hera, Andr, Matilda, Terra, Silk, and Sylvia.

 _Wait… What the fuck has Silk been doing this whole time?_

Suddenly, Maria was eliminated, eliminating Team B from the game… Apparently, as Silk and Maria were dueling, Maria thought that charging straight towards Silk as she cast Cocoon and Spider's Den, getting herself wrapped up in a stiff cocoon as Silk proceeded to hide in her thick webbing. Soon, everybody saw Maria flying out in a cocoon towards the acid pool and got eliminated, and boy was it a face palm well deserved. Things started to get duller as Andr seemed to keep tracking Hera, causing the fortress to continuously pulsate darkened energy. Amorra was refusing to change out of her Eagle form as she kept trying to pick Sylvia out of the ground. Finally, the spectator pool showed Terra and Silk trying to shoot down Matilda with projectiles, only for them to be reflected back at them. This continued for five minutes until Herobrine showed up to the field, freezing everybody in place.

"Dang it... You guys, don't do this, not again, not EVER again… So, we're going to go into Ultra Rapid Fire mode. Hope you all get used to it."

Suddenly a blue aura fills the arena and the contestants start fighting again. This time, however, they just started to spam the same spell over and over again, and it was hilariously dumb. You saw Matilda continuously dropping runes that exploded at about the same strength of a C4, while Terra kept summoning slimes, and boy if it was a game, we would all start lagging. The whole serious atmosphere disappeared and it was just some good ol' fun loving. Sadly, this led to everyone getting eliminated by the now unfrozen acid, leaving Sylvia and Terra the lone victors, claiming victory for Team D, even though we know that our outlast and hide tactics were a bit dick. The biggest concern the team had was the issue of how we won was morally correct, But if we wanted to have a chance to have fun when everything got serious, we needed a little push at the start. As soon as we were dismissed, the lunch call rang throughout the halls, and we all headed to the dining hall.

As usual, I sat all by myself in the corner both nearest to the kitchen. I sat there looking at my meal which I cooked myself because I don't trust the chefs enough to not poison me or make me good food. As soon as I finished my steak and potatoes, Lone walked up to my booth, asking if she could join me, I, in turn, gesturing her to do so. She sat next to me, like I expected from her eyes, still managing to keep the distance between us. What I didn't expect, however, the next set of words that would come out of her mouth.

"Nice job back there, even though you didn't participate at all. And I know you're going to ask how I know, and I know because none of your team mates are capable of creating that sort of tactic."

"I really don't need that sort of praise, after all, we did ruin the fun by trying so hard. In reality, I owe all of you an apology. Anyways, why-"

She was pushing her breasts against my left arm, once again, she wore minimalistic clothing, forcing me to slam my hand against my mouth in order to prevent me from yelping. I kept trying to tell myself that I was a heartless bastard and didn't get turned on, but that didn't help that I had a tendency to be a BIT influenced by girls with dog/cat ears.

 _Oh me, oh man, oh me, oh man, oh me, oh man, oh my..._

If only I had the balls to say something, I would've already, but you know, that I'm still the pussy boy 18-year-old donning a cool guy outfit. The fact that I watched anime, played video games, and did introvert shit didn't help with the fact that I was a pussy boy.

* * *

Present Day

 _Oh my god… I'm so bad at describing things that anyone reading my script would be people with big imaginations… Fucking Christ, if only my range of vocabulary were any sort bigger, I would be able to use more descriptors…_

"STOP THINKING ABOUT BREAKING THE FORTH WALL AND JUST TALK ALREADY!"

"DEAR GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP, IM GOING, IM GOING!"

* * *

Past

The room fell silent, time moved slower, and Lone was still hugging me. Things moved in slow motion as the whole room started to turn their attention to us, and I had no choice but to ding dong ditch before it became a big thing. I tried to speak but nothing came out, my body refused to speak. I started to think in my head and that worked until my body betrayed me.

"Fuck me Lone- OH SHIT! You see… You know… Da kine… The thing is… What I meant was… Umm… Ya see here… Uhh... Uhh... Uh... Fuck. Screw it, I give up."

I slammed my fist into my cheek and face palmed myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. However, Lone pushed me over, mounting herself on top of my hips. I had never thought I would get into this position in my wildest dreams, but here I was, a wolf girl who was pretty and had good curves.

 _Damn, if only this women be a kuudere then I would be absolutely set, this would be my dream girl. WAIT! YOU STOP YOURSELF RIGHT THERE MISTER! THIS WOMAN HASN'T SHARED ANY LOVEY DOVEY MOMENTS WITH YOU! IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THINK WITH YOUR DICK, GET YOURSELF A CHASITY BELT!_

I regretted scolding myself inside of my head as Lone starts to blush because OBVIOUSLY, sex is one of the most primal instincts an animal has. And I thought that it would be a bit too convenient if it were mating season here in Minecraftia or something dumb like that, and if it was, did each mob have a mating season or was it that only animal mobs had a mating season? The next move was to not act like a harem protagonist and act justified and cool, and I think I pulled it off quite well if I do say so myself.

"Okay Lone... You see here... The fact that I said that was because I worded that incorrectly. I don't want you to rape me, especially in this room. Now. Upsy Daisy."

I pushed myself up and placed Lone by my side, and turned to face her.

"What I wanted to say was why did you suddenly press yourself against me. It was just going to be a simple question, so excuse me for the blatant misunderstanding."

"Well... It's going to be mating season soon and I wanted a head start before any of the other princesses."

Instinctively, I let out a hearty laugh, calming myself down.

"Trust me sister, none of yall are going to get me as your mate. You two-"

"Now that's where you're wrong. All of the princesses have their corresponding mating seasons."

I put a fist next to my mouth, thinking of how fucked I am IF 29 or something girls glob onto me.

"Well, we'll see then. See ya."

I got up, grabbed my bag and staff, and started to walk out of the room with my back straight. As soon as the doors closed behind me, my body almost went limp, and I strode thankfully towards my room. Life in Minecraftia is bipolar, making me do some dumb shit after something serious and normal in comparison. The fact that life is being a dick was the most confusing factor for me so I didn't think much of it as I was too tired to be even considered a live person. The portal spit me out once again into the copy of my room, and I decided to set up shop because there was no way that I was going to go the dining hall again and put myself into a shit ton of shenanigans. I plopped down the crafting table and furnace, and put the ingredients that I stole from the kitchen into a double chest with an ice block that I knew wouldn't melt by vanilla means. I checked my Occulus and saw that I had some spell points, so I put one into Regeneration, one into Barrier, one into Repel, and another into Reflect.

I plopped myself onto the bed and prepared myself for an hour nap.

 _Here comes the sudden plot development..._

* * *

 **Well... That was my failure of trying to spark something in the plot.**

 **That was all, and as usual:**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys!**

 **Umm...**

 **I was too busy with work and...**

 **Nah, I'm not about to lie to you. I was legit too busy looking at memes and anime that I forgot to post this chapter. This has been already done for about a week now...**

 **I'm sorry for being a piece of trash.**

 **Oh, and as always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*Le sigh*

Getting up was a pain in the ass. Quite literally. The way I had slept was so weird that even I thought it was. During the night, my legs were dangling off the bed with the upper half of my body lying along the width of the bed. When I had awoken, the stretch one would do caused my legs to drag my body off the bed, causing me to plop my ass onto the floor.

 _Utter bullshit…_

I got up and started to cook the usual, this time, however, I was surprised that the spices in the cloned room actually were spices and was genuinely glad that the steak seasoning and garlic salt tasted the same. Apparently, every single food item that was stored in my mini fridge wasn't fake. If only this had happened for my inanimate items, I would have had two laptops right about now. However, now that the food I had was real I could cook some comfort food. I pulled out the pans and stuff from my closet and started to GET IT ON. The eggs were frying, the steak was being grilled, the rice was being reheated, and the gravy was coming to a rolling boil. If y'all don't know what I'm about to make, I feel bad for you mainlanders. I was making myself a good ol' loco moco, with three sunny side up eggs. What I didn't expect, however, was a knock at my door.

 _How the fuck? Isn't it a fucking portal? And plus, it's around 4:00 PM. This is the time I eat my dinner, and the time everyone should be hanging out with their friends… Wait… I've been acting a bit like myself as of late, I think I should switch over to Isaac because DAMN it's hard acting cool._

I finished plating my food and put the somehow clean pots and pans aside and looked through the peep hole that was JUST put inside my door. Legit, it appeared as I approached my door, looking out of the hole I saw a group of people outside. The question was not why, but how THE FUCK they even managed to find my room. Before I could even walk away from the door, a familiar voice called out to me SOMEHOW through the portal.

"Shadow! We know you're in there! Come on! Open up!"

I closed my eyes and debated whether or not to open up until another familiar voice bellowed from the other side of the door.  
"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL OPEN IT FOR YOU!"

I looked through the peephole to see Val pushing everybody aside and placing a tunneling explosive on my door.

"HOLY SHIT, STOP! I'M OPENING UP! TAKE IT OFF!"

I opened the door to be greeted by a large group of girls and a Val taking off a large fucking explosive from the portal. Luckily, I was good at putting names to faces though I was bad at remembering names. There was Lone, Cupa, Ink, Val, Ki, Xera, Siv, Lich, Natalie, Sylvia, Hera, and Andr. I looked left to right, then started to pinch my nose as I took in a deep breath. I looked into the crowd of girls. I started to shack my hand as if I was waving goodbye as I went back inside, telling them off.

"No. Not going to deal with this right now, yall can do what you want, but I'm not about to take part of your shenanigans."

As soon I was about to close the door until Val stuck her foot in-between the door and the frame.

"No way, we're not going to let you slip away. Would you like to explain the scent coming from your room that Lone smelt?"

"It's food. Obviously."

"That's not what food smells like, food doesn't smell that good."

"It is. Would you like me to show you?"

She nodded yes and I headed back inside, grabbing the plate full of food and presented it to them. They seemed amazed at the sight and started to ask me questions. The questions ranged from what to how, each girl asking at least one. Now that the girls were satisfied with my answers I decided to try shut my door again, just for the door to be obstructed once again by Val's foot.

"Can we have some?"

"No."

"Can you cook us some?"

"Can you get the ingredients?"

"I think we can, what are they?"

I gave them the full list, from the salt and pepper all the way to the gravy ingredients. They reacted the way I knew they would react, they didn't even know what a majority of these ingredients were, like rice, salt, pepper, garlic, etc. I would've expected them to fail, but once again they are the princesses. As swiftly as they could, they bolted away with Xera and Ki lagging behind. I closed the door and took my jacket off as it was getting a bit heated from the steam my food emitted. I ate my food in peace and decided to listen to music on my laptop, helping to pass the time. Just a mere hour later the group returned with cloves of garlic, industrial grade packages of spices and gravy, a crate full of Minecraft beef and a shit ton of rice.

 _Holy shit, this could feed me for the next year to come._

"Umm… I have no place to store all of this… Do you even know what all of these are? Did y'all think about this before you got this much?"

"Nope!"

Jesus Christ… Okay… How about…

I walked out of the room and opened up a closet. I gestured them into the closet and it was surprisingly colder than usual. But that was to be expected from the phantoms, cold darkened spirits doing all sorts of dank and spoopy stuff. I took the boxes and put them in a corner where the staff wouldn't see it. Somehow, I was sweating even though it was cold as fuck, and I was a little embarrassed.

"There we go."

"Umm… Shadow?"

"Yes Val?"

"You're shirtless."

I cringed a little just as I realized she was right, simultaneously refusing to look down at myself.

 _Nope. Gotta get my shit together. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. NOPE._

I sped across the group of girls and grabbed my jacket. I put it on and recomposed myself.

"Shadow, wh-"

"Nothing has happened. You have seen nothing. Nothing has been experienced. You will forget nothing as nothing has happened. Now… Grab a steak each, any amount of eggs, and a couple packets of gravy. After that's, all said and done, put all of it near the kitchen. I'll cook it, so wait in the hall for now, and I hope yall don't think of something while I'm away. "

Without hesitation, each girl did as they were told, all except Ki and Xera. I was standing in front of the two girls who didn't talk at all, and it was awkward. Ki stood there staring at me and Xera was pulsating more yellow as opposed to her average blue. I felt like being a good guy for once and decided to do something about the two.

"Look. I understand just a bit of your guys' pasts, yet at the same time, I don't understand you at all. I'm a bit worried if you two are eating at all. I know I hide my face, even if I'm eating, but at least I'm eating. The thing is, you two seem to just float next to your teams while they're eating and stare at their food. Do you get hungry at all while you two are in those forms if you do, how do you two even eat?"

Xera and Ki shook their heads no and hung their heads.

"Okay. I want to test something. I'll cook you something, and I'll try to feed you both. Are you guys okay with that?"

It seemed like they hesitated a little and then nodded. I told them to wait in my room until I came back, and they did as they were told. I headed down to the dining hall and saw that everyone was there except for Rot and Talon. I wanted to blame someone, but I guess the only person that could be blamed was me. I sighed and saw that they actually had enough steaks for everyone, but the issue was to figure out how much eggs each person wanted. I had decided to do it my way and call out who wanted one egg, two eggs, and so forth. An hour and a half passed and everyone was eating. Before anyone could compliment me, I walked out with two plates of my auntie's favorite style loco moco that she taught me to cook. It was a sweet teriyaki hamburger steak with three sunny side up eggs with a hearty serving of gravy, all covering furikake rice. I got back to the room and the two were still waiting there looking around my room.

 _How the fuck does one wait for almost two hours without something to do?_

I set down the plates and beckoned the duo over and told them what I was about to do. I was going to teleport small portions of the food into the area where their stomachs should be. They consented and I was going to do Xera first as she had no clothes, so if it did fail, it wouldn't fall onto the insides of some sort of clothing. I was concentrating and a bite full of food disappeared. I looked at Xera and she literally lit up pink and green, she tried to hug me but I stopped her before she could.

"Is it safe for me to touch you? Like, your whole body is arcane energy, so it would be bad if I got burnt, shocked, or absorbed…"

Her colors dimmed into a brown, transitioning from an orange to a yellow. She suddenly grabbed a bag full of materials and started to experiment with her energy. By the end of it all, she had tested if she was any sort of hazard to living things, like heat or electrical current. Her results said that she was a non-lethal being, so I decided to let her hug me. Oddly enough, she was warm to the touch even with the steel runic plates she had floating where her skin and clothes should be. I started to do the same for Ki and it worked. Thinking ahead, I taught them the spell and they managed to learn it. It took a couple of tries to feed themselves but they managed to do it in the end. The amount of food that they ate was about two-thirds of the plate, despite that, Xera gave me a letter saying thank you.

 _Adorable… For an elemental thingy…_

When Xera had left, it was just me and a Ki glowing pink from behind her mask. Apparently, the glow indicated mood or condition, one of the two if I had to guess. I think I had figured it out, pink was content, blue was neutral, red was anger, and all the others on my list were colors I hadn't correlated to something. Though, I could only expect that they have every single color you could think of as a condition. Then, if there was a condition for a color, then my list was perfect. Black, white, brown, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pink, and violet. Suddenly, three clicks snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw Ki glowing red and violet, having an eye each respectively.

"Sorry, was just thinking about something."

In response, she glowed orange and yellow.

"Anyways, how did you enjoy your meal?"

The glows turned green and pink.

"I'm going to take that as a yes…"

"So, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your team?"

She turned blue and turned away. I grabbed her fac- MASK and turned her gaze towards me. Her eyes lit up violet.

"Even if you can't talk to your team or you don't like them, make an effort to, I believe in you."

I gave her a thumbs up and she turned pink once again. I sat back and started to think about things.

 _I just can't keep trying to read her colors in order for us to communicate, like, what if… What if there was an emergency only those two knew and they had no way to tell us… There's got to be a way faster than writing… Wait… Ki and Xera have runes… Maybe, JUST maybe… Yes… We should do that!_

"Wait, you're smart right? You have a good memory as well?"

She nodded yes, and I handed her a sheet of Morse code. I gestured her to try and tell me something, and she proceeded to use her gears to make the dots and the runes to make the dashes. Even though she made a few mistakes, I could tell what she was trying to say.

 **Please note that the following is purposely made this way in correlation with the Morse code.**

'Cmn u pndrsand me..'

"It needs a little bit more practice but I can understand you."

'Grat'

"Make sure you practice, okay?"

'K'

Her pink glow now integrated green into it. She was a pretty nice person, well, both of the elemental girls were. If they were people, I think we would've gotten along nicely.

'S'm gon 2 go ngw,.'

"It's okay, I have things to do anyway."

'Cya.'

"Wait! Before you go, thanks for keeping me company…"

She struggled with the next one, glowing a constant orange and violet as she did. After taking almost four minutes, she had perfected her Morse code speech, and I was thankful that she was trying.

'I should be thanking you, but you have things to do. Bye now.'

"Bye then…"

I watched her float out, and she looked like she was about to self-destruct, as she closed the door she started to smoke out of her mask. I looked out of the peep hole and her mask started to burn violet and she was literally FUMING. You could legitimately start smoking meat with the amount of smoke she was emitting. I thought something was wrong and decided to tap her supposed shoulder, my finger being met with a cog instead. She turned to me, trying to recompose herself. She picked up the page I gave her and gave it a quick scan before she looked up.

"Anything wrong Ki? You look like you're going to explode…"

'Theres nothing wrong.'

"Oh… Okay…"

I gave her one last glance and returned to my room.

 _What is wrong with these mob girls? Fucking Christ man. Even though I just woke up, I want to go the fuck back to sleep._

I checked my clock and it read 7:00 PM, my body wanting to turn into mush. I was wide awake, but my body was like, "Sit the fuck down boy, these legs gon' collapse on your ass." And, I did as my body told me, with me sitting down with my laptop. I was still impressed by the fact that I could still access the internet from this universe even though there was a lack of satellites in this world. Before I did anything on it, however, my thoughts took over for a bit.

 _If I recall, aren't there other mobs? This is a bit suspicious because the fact that this fucking blocky world has forgotten about its latest update scares me. Maybe, maybe there's another large piece of land on the other half of this map they don't know of. But I'll never know, so who gives a fuck?_

I opened up Safari and typed into the address bar. I decided to start watching Is the Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Sama. I watched the first episode, enjoying the characters for what they were. CALM YOURSELVES, I DIDN'T DO IT FOR THE TIDDIES! I did it for... Umm... Their personalities... Anyways, I continued to watch until 9:30, putting myself to sleep after the 8th episode. My body became heavy and my heart rate slowed, my eyes becoming the weight of an iron anvil.

 _What a weird chapter in my life…_

* * *

 **Welp...**

 **Filler chapters are fun right?**

 **Or was it a filler chapter?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Oh, and also:**

 **THANKS FOR A 1,000 VIEWS MY BOYOS!**

 **Please continue to support the series, and as always:**

 **Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 11

**WELP**

 **I totally forgot that this existed XD**

 **And when I did remember, I HAD FUCKED IT UP TOO MUCH TO CHANGE IT**

 **So I HAD to think of characters and such to correlate and all that bullshit...**

 **But I digress.**

 **Anyway,**

 **There is no way for me to make up for these big dick gaps**

 **And as always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*Something someone would bitch about here*

The time was about what I would expect from my sleep habits, it was exactly 3:48 AM. The fact that life was going this way at all was an error in a way. I didn't want to face the world I was currently in, wait, scratch that. ANY world I could be in was something I didn't to face. Yet, my body wanted the complete opposite. I got up and started to cook something. I say something because it was just a jumble of leftovers inside of my mini fridge before it started to spoil. Basically, it was just some pineapple and pork with a side of pancit and an ice cream cup. My body wanted its morning maintenance and I obliged. I grabbed a towel and grabbed my spare set of relaxation clothes to wear for after I did. I walked to the showers down the hall and looked at the sign. The pink banner read showers, paying no mind if a male (that needed to take a shower) actually existed among mob royalty.

 _Surprising._

I walked in expecting to see nothing and I was right. It was too goddamn early for anyone to be up and kicking inside the showers. I ran up to the shower in the center because it was the only one with WARM water, not hot, not freezing, WARM. I proceeded to lather the top of my head with some leftover shampoo from a large pack of shower stuff from my family when I had left to live with my grandpa. It felt nice showering in the morning for the first time in a month here in Minecraftia. I may have hummed a song or two before I finished showering and what not. I put on my clothes and proceeded to walk out of the shower room. And guess what happens next? That's right! It was Xera floating there.

 _Was she the one stuck in true form? I fucking forgot, who the fuck forgets something that easy…_

She started to shimmer violet, pulsating a force which would feel like bending space as it traveled. I decided to back out slowly and quietly before I began to run back to my room. As soon as I got through the portal, I slammed the door shut, allowing myself to catch my breath. The fact that I got caught out of outfit was unlucky, but the fact that it was Xera was lucky. There was no way for Xera to warn everyone that someone was in the castle.

 _Right?_

I proceeded to put back on the usual outfit, taking time to actually admire this bandana my uncle gave me. It was multiple shades of black, kind of like a tie-dye of black. It was littered with splotches of red, matching the red eyes on my hood. If I was an egoist, I would say that my body was one of a runner that liked to weight lift on the side. But that was beside the point, the issue then was dealing with this issue. But again, thinking about it would be bad as Hera could read my mind. So, I did as I usually did in life and forgot about it. I decided to walk around the place, sticking to the shadows because it felt cool; yet I felt like not trying to be cool now. I was too lazy, I wanted life to do the acting for me today. As I did, Vennoc happened to bump into me.

"Hey kid, who even sticks to the shadows anymore? That's like, old man stuff. Oh! If you didn't know already, I'm almost as old as Herobrine, who is thousands of years old. Anyways, why are you out so early."

"Well, I just wanted to take a walk early in the morning."

"Ahh, are all humans like that? Like, I used to be a human but are all humans like that now?"

"I guess?"

"Okay! Well, sorry for disturbing you. And… Good Luck."

He put on his most sinister smile and dissipated into the shadow behind me, immediately after brushing past my right shoulder.

 _Spooky._

I look around and saw a runic page dropped onto the floor. I picked it up and it read 'Transformation Rune: To be applied to anything.' I decided to plop it onto my weapon because why not? I was kind of bored, so I decided to walk and think to my self.

 _You know what? Why didn't I just make a burst fire rifle?_

Suddenly, my weapon turned into a mix between a MA14 and an M16.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I ran outside into the courtyard and checked the clip. It was full! I fired a clip of 30 and checked the clip. Still full!

YES! I haven't been more hyped than that time I was ABOUT to go to a convention. Though, I doubt I'll find a time where I would be more disappointed to not go to the convention.

I looked straight into a corner like I was in a sitcom or something, but something was off about the corner. That shadowed corner was more dark and red that would be considered a corner. I took a step forth. My stomach started to lurch. Another step came. My heart skipped a beat. This continued for what seemed like a century before I managed to place myself about a foot from the ominous presence. I wanted to speak but my body became a speechless stuttering mess.

* * *

Present Day

Wait… Why am I narrating this like a fucking horror movie? NOBODY is going to read this, so why am I speaking like we're in a novel?

"Did you really have to break the fourth wall with the thought?"

"Totally forgot you can read my mind… And this is real life, how the fuck do I break the fourth wall if there isn't even one? It's not like there's going to be a line break or a page break just for this fucking conversation mate."

"Let's just say that I know some things you wouldn't want to know, and if you did know… I hope you're not disappointed with your so-called 'Gods' 'Watching Over the Land'…"

"Whatever."

* * *

The Past (UNKNOWN POV)

He reached out his hand and what happened next made me feel alive. My cloaked figure seemingly leaped out from the shadows, leaving him on the floor with what I hoped to be a minor bump and not a concussion. He tried to identify his 'attacker' but was soon put to sleep by my 'sleeping fist'.

 _Okay. Time to get him out of here._

I dragged the now limp body of this person seemingly named Shadow. Sadly, I had to bring him to my lair for reasons I couldn't pinpoint. I liked the man. He was skilled, he was humble and efficient, and he was good-looking, even if I do say so myself. I took time to admire the man I was dragging along the stone brick floor. Time seemed to pass so quickly as I store at his still figure until I finally reached the portal leading into my lair. When I looked around my room, I realized that nothing in the room would be able to accommodate him. I went back to his room and marked everything in there. Surprisingly, his room was about the size of my janitorial closet.

 _How sad._

Once I returned to my place, I drew the runic circle into a closet, allowing his whole entire room to teleport into it. I placed him onto his bed and closed the door. Then I watched the next question was to ask how he should see me.

 _I guess I should let him see me in my normal state._

I let time fly as I watched him in his sleep. He was so calm in his sleep, but I wanted to see his whole body. But I fought back, not letting my temptations be the death of me. Maybe literally. He reminded me of him, but more... Special. I was about to place my hand on his cheek until I just noticed his eyes were wide open. He slapped my hand and scurried into the corner of his bed.

"HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?"

"That's a long story, but for now would you welcome your guest inside your humble abode?"

His eyes were full with a flurry of emotions, too great in quality and quantity for me to pinpoint. But he got up and started to cook. I liked independence. It was something all of us needed, teamwork was a way of hiding weakness. The boy seemed to be strong in all aspects, but there was something that seemed... Odd. It was like there was a weakness not working at the surface.

 _I think that he-_

"Here."

He handed me a plate of the mysterious substance. Upon further examination, it seemed to be comprised of pork slices, fried egg, and some sort of unknown white grain. He watched me as I examined the meal, shooting me a glance of great confusion.

"Are you going to eat it or not?"

Gingerly, I grabbed the eating utensil and took a bite of each component. Surprisingly, it tasted good. Better than anything I've ever tasted in this form. He started to smile as he saw my reaction and I decided to back down.

* * *

Jake POV

The woman seemed to smile as she took a bite of the bacon, egg, and fried rice. She saw me smiling at her reaction and she started to blush.

 _Fucking, anime drilled these thoughts into my head. Now that I think about it, I wonder what THAT SCP would do if I entered its room. Would it be a woman or an anime girl? I would be fucked if it was a loli. Everyone would know I'm attracted to lolis. But am I attracted to lolis?_

She started to laugh at my deep thought. I snapped back to reality and assumed that she could read minds.

 _Hope she doesn't know those terms. Please._

She seemed unresponsive to those thoughts, so I let my guard down a bit. I started to ask questions because there was A LOT I wanted to ask.

"What time is it?"

"It's around noon, soon to be the next part in about an hour."

"Hmm... Actually, wha-"

"I assume you are human?"

"Umm..."

"I would guess that because you have brainwaves one wouldn't usually observe or correspond with a normal mob."

I stood up and grabbed all my stuff and dashed out of my room. What I didn't expect, however, is that what I was met with was a grand foyer.

 _THE FUCK IS THIS? HOW DID SHE FUCKING KNOW THAT I WAS HUMAN?_

I went to the painfully obvious two big doors that lead outside. Surprisingly, I calmed down as I took to a gentle stride until I was next to the door. I opened the door and was spat out in the middle of the lobby. The same blindingly white room stood around me, with the furniture different from last time. This time there were sofas and tables, in which one would see if they were attending a family dinner.

 _Wait, what day of the competition is it? I think it's the day where we have to do the brawls. Wait, the bigger question should be: WHERE THE FUCK WAS I, AND HOW THE FUCK DID I GET HERE?_

It took me a while to process everything, but I came to the realization that I shouldn't give a fuck. For all I knew, I could've high on some fucking excess energy emitted from the princesses.

"Seems like you're in deep thought."

I turned around and saw the same woman that had intruded into my room. She was in a very revealing outfit, her supposedly E sized titties were proportionate to her tall figure, like LOOMING OVER ME tall.

"Not at all, I was just wondering what happened today, I think I may be hallucinating."

"Why do you think that?"

"A lot has happened this morning, and I'd rather not think about. While I'm at it, what's your name?"

"The name's Amanda."

 _What a normal name, somethings obviously sketchy here..._

"The name's Shadow, nice to meet you."

I shook her hand, and I was seemingly shocked by an unknown force, and it didn't feel as if it were an electrical one. It confused me but I decided to sit down, because WHY NOT? Vennoc and Herobrine appear out of nowhere and start to greet me. Herobrine strikes up a conversation with me using some seemingly innocent words.

"Hey Shadow! It seems you were talking to HER. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing..."

He pulled me aside and told Vennoc to distract her. He somehow managed to find the corner of the room and hide it in shade. He took on a cautious tone when whispering.

"Do you know who you were talking with?"

"No, she was in my room this morning and I had some weird occurrences."

"She's the Ancient One you read about."

"WHAT?"

"SHH! Down your volume. If you have gained the attention of her, I'm pretty sure other mob bosses are going to come for you. And that's going to be tedious for me to check my large barrier and my multiple entrances for them. We need to come up with a solution before SHE gets here..."

"Who?"

"Let's just say I have some bad history with all the mob bosses except her and Mega Slider."

"Oof."

"Yeah."

He dismissed the shadows. And approached Amanda gingerly, as if he didn't want to mess with her. This was a sight because I never would've thought that he was able to be scared of something.

"Actually, I'll let you have a head start of whats happening today. All of you are going to be participating in capture the flag. Your team will be versing against Team C."

Obviously, this was going to be an issue. No way our team could go up against them without some sort of outside force. So, I just tried to keep my composed as Amanda glopped onto me. I waited, and she store intensely into my eyes. It was quite hard to not feel or think anything when someone is next to you. Wait. Let me rephrase that. When someone is SMOTHERING you. Yeah. That's about right. Anyways, I wish I had a phone so I could just listen to music secretly, but all I had was the obvious af laptop. The aura in the air seemed to be tense yet dull, all the while somehow slowing down time. Then the time came, the room was full of people and we were teleported in…

* * *

 **INTERMISSION TIME**

The magic veil flashed those two backward words as I was going to start talking about the match.

"You still haven't answered this to me. Why am I the one telling the story, couldn't another royalty do this for me?"

"Well, you're the… you know…"

"Right. Fucking prick."

"The one and only. Anyways, go enjoy the after-party."

I walked towards the stage's left wing, allowing myself to descend down the five step stairwell. I was greeted with applause and all that bullshit that you see when actors leave the stage to interact with the audience. I braced myself and I got tackled like expected. The group of bodies that were enveloping me where the bodies of women.

 _I want to fucking smash my head in. I never wanted to be a protagonist with plot armor._

My brain immediately went into Idubzzz memes. And the first thing I thought was how dank my fucking past life was. I recollect that I had spent about three months here. I came here for the memes, and I got memed. I was slapped back into reality when Drake dragged away from the girls.

"Damn man, how the heck did you get so popular?"

"I don't even know. Man, this seems a bit too cheesy for girls to be acting like that."

"True."

Not another second passed when we reached the opposite end of the hall. I turned and observed the large ass room.

"You can let go now, I think they've realized I've dissapeared."

I wanted to count how many girls the Minecraftian gods expected me to juggle between, and it was just too much. Honestly, I wanted a girl who fit my perfect anime girl archetype, but that doesn't matter when there are other things you need to do. The fact that life here was what I expected, it seemed kind of dull when you experience it for too long, honestly. If this was a story, this would fucking piss people OFF because it was yet another filler before the action. If you need a simpler way than that: a cliffhanger was there, fucking them over pretty much. I was still questioning how convenient that magic veil was for me, keeping my three personalities up and censoring the necessities. It was like an instant editor that every Youtuber dreamed of. I was pulled back onto track again when Drake tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Shadow, where did the other two go?"

 _Oh yeah, I'm in Shadow's clothing. A lot of girls are attracted to Jake and Shadow, but I'm surprised Isaac's got his share of girls._

"They went to do their own things, I was going to do that too, but they stressed that they needed someone to keep them company. Honestly, Jake is more popular than me, but he had something SUPER important to do."

"Yeah, but girls like the fact that you don't smother them in kindness and the things you can do. Others like Jake because he's kind all the and honest yet not brutally so. Isaac attracts the girls who like fun and his gentle personality & features."

 _I didn't need to hear that from an outside source to realize that evident truth._

He let me down towards the back of the hall, I thanked him and he dismissed himself, flying back towards the other members of Team A. I walked into the gardens and sat there. I relaxed. I watched as the brush formed waves in the wind, the flowers harboring large grandiose butterflies, and the song of the birds that were so bountiful, it was a symphony calling out to me. I heard a crunches in the gravel and threw myself up, leaving me to fact the group of adults that stood before me. I couldn't help but sigh when I though of how badass they seemed on paper but were just wacky ass people like me. Herobrine was the first to walk up to me and shook my hand.

"The journey's been rough, but you did it boy. Any words you want to only say to us adults now?"

I remembered all of the issues that arose just because of these guys, and I decided to adress that fact.

"To all you single dads, I'M NOT GOING TO HARM YOUR DAUGHTERS, STOP SENDING ME DEATH THREATS."

All the women bust out laughing as the men wore a sour look on their faces. Throughout my whole entire time here, i got to know every single mob boss, except for all the dragons, and it made me think how cliche I was as a protagonist. Sadly, the only women present were the Lich Queen, The Ancient One, the slime twins, Felix, and The Queen of the Skies. Even though the guide book doesn't discuss some mob bosses, they still exist, and the dragons were surprisingly small in number, only 13. Seven of them women, six of them men. As a matter of fact, only the ones discussed in the guide and Felix were here. But I didn't want to delve any deeper into that thought, so I waved that aside. Once again like usual, Amanda glopped onto me and Felix stood at my side.

 _I can invoke jealousy into adults as well. Feels bad man. LIKE SHADMAN._

I had always wanted to say that, but of course, I would be seen as one weird ass individual. Wait, as a matter of fact, they wouldn't even knew what that was. I looked for The Frost King, I found him standing beside The Holy Golem, which was to be expected since they are both GOLEMS.

I walked up to both of them, and they were boasting about who's daughter was better, and I knew I was going to be dragged into it. I tried to run using an invisibility rune, but a snowball was thrown at me. Before I knew it, the gear arm the iron golem had pulled me towards the two, basically pinning me into the the conversation. They both tried to garter a vote from me to choose his daughter. There were so many cons, any answer I gave would land me into a sea of shit. If I choose one, the other would try to change their daughter, If I choose none, they would get mad at me, and if I chose another princess, that would be a fucking Russian Roulette game with five bullets in the chamber with over 20 revolvers I have to go through.

 _Wait. What if. I said… I was… Ugh. GAY._

That also had a shit ton of cons that would deteriorate my social status. I would disappoint a shit ton of people and ruin my reputation as a cool person. So there was no choice but to cast random teleport. I teleported away from them all right, but I landed conveniently in the female quarters in the castle. I hadn't been here before, so shit was going to get fucking funky. Gingerly, I took a hard right and found myself looking down a hall of lockers. I don't know why they build their castle so large, all the meanwhile making a maze with said rooms is triggering. Rooms seemed to crawl up to me slowly as I ran through the halls. It felt as if at anytime, shit would go down. As a matter of fact, it did. I was nearing the foyer when all of sudden from around the corner came...

* * *

 **"HEY GUYS! SCARCE HERE!"**

 **Nah jkjk.**

 **I legit have no idea when inspiration will stike me again.**

 **Drop something that will help me progress, and as always.**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 12

**My friend was all like:**

 **"Hey man! Ditch your life, stop enjoying yourself and punch out two chapters of your gay af story."**

 **I was okay with that shit, so I'm going to do it.**

 **OH! Also, Spiderwl... Here's an update. BAM!**

 **Oops, I got carried away! So as always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A dark hall. A hellish portal seemed to beckon me toward it. The lurking demonic presence seemed to crawl towards me, wanting to claim my soul.

 _Fuck that shit._

I turned back and strode away towards the courtyard since there were directions posted about.

 _Finally._

Whe- Wait... You thought when I turned the corner there would be a hot/naked girl or a cool person waiting to do something to me? BITCH. I don't have THAT much plot progression in my life. Plus, I feel a disturbance in the force. As if the gods want LEMONS/FLUFF. But that couldn't be true. RIGHT? Anyways, fat boyos, I reached the courtyard, where I did a lot of shit in those seven days. I looked around and saw the 30 bullet holes inside of the watch tower's base. There was the blood from earlier in the competition when I got knocked the fuck out, which, surprisingly, no one decided to clean up yet. And there was. You know. That broken ass fountain still waiting to be repaired. Soon I was brought back towards the stage, with all the girls i've met sitting down in front, waiting eagerly on how I thought they were. Except for the girls who could give two or more shits about it, but I've gone off-track.

I sat back down, and the screen activated, pulling back the curtains revealing me once again. I needed a way to put this smoothly and descriptively in order to at least try to make them imagine it correctly. As a matter of fact, I haven't read them fanfictions. It makes me sad that some creators shed off fanfiction with their works of potential. Well, things will work out well for me right now and the internet back at home.

 _I hope._

* * *

 **Past**

We were being told the rules as we were being teleported in. Time would pass super slow in the world we were going to, so a day would be a mere 24 minutes. The flag was to be in an accessible are in which no digging was required. Injuries and mental afflictions would be cured and forgotten was they left the field. That was all, except for your casual 'And as always, Have Fun' tossed in as well. So we prepared ourselves, and a blinding light was the last thing we saw of that.

Now we were in a forest. An old, down trodden road was laid in front of us. There was a camp where we spawned in. I held the flag, the pole being featherweight despite having the looks of a metallic pole. I had no choice but to try to take command. So I decided to speak up, but that was before Talon decided to interrupt me.

"I'm going to become the captain of this team. You got that SHADOW?"

"Now that's where we are going to have to disagree."

I picked up a chest from the camp. Inside, there was a black blank mask. I put it on and I realized it was a metamorphic mask as it changed shape in front of my eyes. It transformed into an oni (Japanese Demon) mask. I felt good about this so I took off the bandana that covered my mouth as it was no longer needed. I turned back to Talon which scared him half to death. I pulled out my weapon, and thought up of a katana (Japanese Sword) and put it at my waist.

"Do we have to settle it here and now?"

"N-no..."

"Good. Now Talon, scout out the area around us."

He flew off in dragon form towards a moutainous area. Next step was sending Sylvia to scout the area for traps or ambush. As half an hour passed, the report came up as the road was already heavily trapped, to our south was plain, and to our north was a mountain range. We decided to run it up north using the areas covered by large amounts of canopy. When we stumbled out of the forest, we were met with a small hill of medium sized stones. We scaled it and we were graced with a site no human would ever see, it reminded me of Snoqualmie Falls, Washington, with its beautiful falls, but the falls fell into a large lake. The lake turned into a rapids heading eastbound, the north western side of the cliff were full of grandiose archs of stone, with flying wildlife in large amounts. Floating islands shuffled slowly, occasionally going through the archs.

"Perfect. Ink, prepare yourself inside of the lake. Silk, Willow, we're setting up camp behind the waterfall, so trap it while concealing the camp itself. Talon, make yourself at home in the archs, Sylvia scout the hedges at the edge of the forest. Terra, Margaret, you two are going to be patrol/messengers. Any news the two scouts send out, you relay back to us here at base. All of you, capiche?"

I was received with nods, except for a reluctant one from Talon.

"Talon, just trust me. Plus, you can have as much as you can up there, but don't forget your purpose. Okay?"

That seemed to cheer him up and make him forget of our scuffle a couple hours ago, so I decided to hide our flag. I went inside of the web campground and planted our flag in a dark corner surrounded by multiple tunnels and entrances. The day was ending, the sun was setting and everyone met in the main tent.

"Okay, we'll assign night-watch. What time do you guys think you'll have to sleep?"

As, they said their times, I devised a plan. Since it will be dark at 8, and first light shines at 8, directly at 12 hours apart, the shifts will be 90 minutes each, and the list was simple.

"Ink is first shift, then Sylvia, then me, then Talon, then the spider sisters, then finally the slime girls."

We agreed, then we all went to sleep. I was awoken by a large set of hands.

 _Wait. Isn't it supposed to be Sylvia?_

Opening up my eyes, a blade was being raised above the attacker's head. Quickly, I grabbed their ankles with my legs, and roll right. The person lands on their back silently against the baggage we brought. Shortly after, I got up and lock their arms with my leg, allowing my arms to tie them up. The issue with tying someone up is not the effort, its trying to silence them. Duct taping their mouth, I got to the legs... The legs... They were oddly... Soft and plump... Very... Smooth... Not hairy... Not one bit at all...

 _Hmm... Uhh... What is this. Why does that look like that... Wha- OH MY GOD ITS A GIRL._

I finish up the legs and connect the arms to the tie with the same piece of tape. I rip it, and quickly scoot back. allowing myself to get my hands off of the woman.

 _I just fucking_ _committed sexual harassment. Shit._

I heaved myself up, adrenaline and tight muscles begging for movement. I walk outside and a volley of arrows wiz past me, making me forget instantly of everything that had transpired. Looking back at my tied up victim, she was gone and echoes could be heard of a command similar to 'Fire!' The arrows were firing in a barrage towards me, and I sounded the alarm. Head count revealed that everyone was here except Sylvia.

 _Shit, they kidnapped Sylvia._

"INK! KEEP ON ANDR! TALON BARRAGE THE FOREST! SILK AND WILLOW, PICK EM OFF! TERRA, MARGARET, ON ME!"

And as quickly as I had issued those commands, we were well on our way with it. Within minutes, the forest was ablaze, with skeleton archers flooding out towards the water, only to be damaged further by the holy water that Ink made. The battle was escalating, the battlefield full of traps, skeletons, creepers, endermites, and friendly mobs. Luckily, Cass and Andr were eliminated, but we had lost Terra and Silk. Suddenly, shrapnel struck the main camp as I was passing it, revealing the multiple tunnels and entrances. As it became a mad scramble for the camp, projectiles flew, hitting opponents and allies alike. Talon was fighting Matilda and Charlotte, managing to keep them away. The issue was dealing with Skelly and Blazette, the persons launching projectile. While my team we fighting in the tunnels like trench warfare with Cupa and Natalie, Ink was left dealing with the hordes of mobs rushing in from the forest. I had to do something about those two, as the situation seemed to be never advantageous for us, so I decided to spice things up. My mask transformed again as I was plotting, turning into a jester's mask, which resembled the ones you would see in **Darkest Dungeon.**

 _Shall we?_

 **Skelly POV**

Things were going good. The other two were searching for the flag, Charlotte and Matilda picking people off, and me and Blazette providing covering fire. The flag was planted in some musty old camp with a open chest full of masks.

 _Maybe if I pinned down Shadow, maybe I could make an advance on him..._

My face was feeling flushed, and I slowed down my fire when I heard something wiz by me.

 _A note._

I opened up the note which was pinned to the tree with a weird fully metallic knife with a circle at the end of its hilt. It was a rune of some sort and when I pressed it, I was instantaneously blinded. The next second, I was swept off of my feet, and my butt hit the floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw a obsidian stick swing at me, somehow missing me as a jumped back. I lifted myself up with help from the tree, and the battle was on. My attacker was elusive, it wore a white mask with two small slits for eyes. IT came at me like a madman, moving slowly at first with slow, large, limping steps. Then it came at me with a bagging hook (variation of a sickle) and a dirk. Its movements were fluent, each acrobatic move increasing its momentum. Then, a large bell tolled as a large anchor nearly missed me, releasing a large blew pulse when it landed. I felt dazed, and the hooded figure ran the sickle along my back to the side of my ribcage, allowing blood to spill onto the floor. I tried to scream, but it then kicked me into the anchor, stunning me more than what was necessary, and-

 **Blazette POV**

I heard a scream, so I ran to the area where Skelly should be, and I found her laying unconscious. Bleeding. She would've been teleported back if she took fatal damage, but it looks like her attacker ran. I turned back to Skelly only to find her gone. Looking around, all I found was a shadow. It was trailing me. It ran up to me and I got a good look at it. It donned a 'Biohazard' mask, and it seemed like it wanted me dead as it had set me aflame. What it didn't know was that I was made of flame.

"Ha! You think you could take me down with a little flame? Think again."

I ran at it with all my force, slamming down on its mask with my flame gauntlets boosted with knock back. It got up laughing.

 _Wait... Why... WHY. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING._

This time it looked like it wore a white leather mask, with a long beak, by the looks of it, extending out of where its mouth and nose should be. The eyes squinted at me, then seemed to open wide before giving me a determined look. It threw down a smoke screen and vanished. Blinding powder was thrown at me from said shroud, leaving me dazed and reeling. I threw shot after shot, and missed each one as each acidic liquid bottle struck me, letting the shrapnel open wounds for the acid to get in. Falling to the ground, and it strode up to me. The unbearable pain it had given me would've knocked me out, but I was now laying beside Skelly. I started to cry, tears

 _What brutality._

"Why? It's just a competition? Who are you? I've seen nothing like you. No mob should exist with this much power."

Its head rotated 180 degrees so as its head was looking at me eye to eye.

"Why? Because frankly my darling, I want you to realize, that here in the forest dark and deep, you will find eternal sleep."

 **Spectator POV**

 _Holy-_

And right after that, a large scythe executed them both, eliminating them in the process. The spectators were glad that their heads didn't roll, as that was a sight nobody wanted to see. Then they walked out of the spawn room. The looks on their face were of those who were defeated disgracefully. They sat down right next to Herobrine, who was at a lost for words. He knew who it was, and suddenly felt scared of the kid. He looked to Vennoc who seemed to smile a bit too deep for his liking.

"What? Its just that he has revealed a side of himself that even he doesn't know about."

"I'll have to deal with that later, for now, you'll be wishing that you never did that when I punish you."

A black sphere enveloped the two before they disappeared from the room...

 **Jake POV**

The mask returned to a bandana, and I looked at the blood that lay before me.

 _Oh god. What have I done._

I reeled back in terror, processing everything that went down.

 _What savagery, such impurities._

The only people that were left were Charlotte, Cupa, and I. The mask covered my whole face with a breathable see-through fabric. I might as well end this. I walked up to the pond and rid my hands of blood. I bathed in the corpse filled holy water. I sat down and held up my weapon...

 **Cupa POV**

 **POW**

A loud bang sounded from outside, followed by the shriek of a ghast. I tried to run outside, but suddenly a trap triggered and I was caved in. It was inevitable that I couldn't help but cry. I sat there for hours and hours, with my only friend the clock that I found when I realized my legs were pinned beneath the rubble. That was until two yellow glowing orbs approached me and gave me the other team's flag and a map out of here. It picked me up, it grabbed my hands. It let me rest on its shoulders until I saw the glow of morning light. I walked out to realize that the figure was gone. I collapsed holding up the flag. I needed to thank whoever helped me. I just needed to.

 **Third Person POV**

Cupa was teleported back, and Team C were declared the winners. The others wondered where Shadow had gone, but he was nowhere to be seen. Herobrine said that the one who eliminated/helped Team C was unknown and was being found. The hall emptied, leaving only the two 'executed' girls alone. That was it until the same figure approached with its plague doctor mask. They both stood up and armed theirselves, but he approached them slowly. The girls jabbed daggers into him and he bled. He bled as if the dams were broken. Yet, he hugged them both. He apologized with the sincerity of the angels above. It remained there, bleeding. Crying.. Pleading... Soon, they accepted him, and pulled out their knives from his gut, only to discover his limp body on the floor. Lifeless. They called over Herobrine, but by the time he had returned, the corpse was gone, but the blood was still there. Herobrine decided to answer the tension in the room with this:

"The day has been long. Rest, and all will resolve in due time."

The two left the room, looking at the blood they put on their hands as they stumbled to their rooms.

"You can come out now."

Shadow stumbled, holding his stomach in pain.

"Thank god we cleaned out the corruption Vennoc planted into you."

"Its fine. The issue is having a bone dagger and a flame blade lodged into your stomach. Even though there is no wounds, it hurts like fucking hell man."

Herobrine let out a hearty laugh.

"Surely, you'll find a way to explain this mess?"

"Yeah, I think reality is fine here, so facing it was not an issue. The issue of the day here is the blatant fact that I have to deal with reality here."

"Yeah. There's not much to cry about, its what you have to sweat for."

"Shit then. Shoots."

"Bye."

* * *

"And you Mr. Writer. It seems like you have something up your sleeve for romance now, don't you?"

 **What are you talking about? Theres... Nothing. Really. Its just that I was reading some LEMONS on my own spare time. .-.**

"Whatever, just continue writing his story and everything going to be fine with me and you."

 **Sure. Sure.**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

 _Fuck. The day's been long. And I have to face Team B- I meant the losing team of the next match._

I sat alone. I heard talks and rumors of the figure. But the ones who were fueling it the most were to two 'victims', Skelly and Blazette. They said that they had an encounter with the figure. So, I decided to humor them a little. The mask turned into the same one when I went to find Cupa, and my spell run shone on the inside of the mask.

"Greetings."

The girls turned to face me. My voice was modified to be as though I was of ethereal presence.

"Seems like you have beckoned me over?"

All around the girls looked at me with dropped jaws.

"I wouldn't die, I can't die. After all, I'm the personality projection of Shadow in his cleansed state. I am the hand that moves on its own, yet I am the one who is neither man or mask."

"So what are you, his hidden personality or..."

"You can call me his second form. Choose not who you favor, choose when you will befriend us."

And with that I disappeared, and quickly teleported into the dummy of myself in the corner.

 _Shits gonna get FREAKY!_

* * *

 **And that my friends, is how you crunch out a chapter!**

 **Shit.**

 **Things gon' get freaky eh?**

 **Welp.**

 **As always,**

 **Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Dang. It's been a long while since I've interacted with the peoples.**

 **Hello!**

 **I'm alive and well, thank you very much.**

 **Spiderwl:** **Thanks! You say that even though I doubt my own skills. ;-; *Insert edgy depression meme here.***

 **Don't even know who I've thanked, and not thanked, but thank you to everyone who followed and favorited!**

 **That means you two: Demory & Hw231** **for doing both** **recently! (To when this was written)**

 **But... I feel weird typing out just normal sized chapters for intense moments. But...**

 **Meh.**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Paranoia and irrationality consumed me when I was first sent in. Though it may test me, I hold strong. I can do this._

I slinked out of the mess hall as quickly and silently as possible. I went out into the courtyard and waited. Waited for something to happen. Anything. And I guess I got what I wanted. I flew from the front gate and into the fountain, shattering the ornate piece that manipulated where and how the water flew through the air. My back was now full of ceramic shard. And I dust off most of it except for the small pieces that lodged themselves in my cut, and the large piece stuck in the underside of my shoulder blade. My attacker was a man with a burly and scarred body. He had a lumberjack beard and a scar over one of his eyes, rendering that eye's iris grey, the other glowing red. His skin was stone grey, and bleach white hairs. The shoulder pads on him seemed cumbersome, the same being said for his mechanical gauntlets/sleeves and his chest plate.

"I've heard of you. You've caught the eye of Amanda, now you've made a big name for yourself as one of the favorites for the competition. Now, let us meet swords!"

He rushed at me only to be blasted by a pulse of base cannon.

 _Ayy. Nobody remembers this..._

I planted the base cannons barrel into the ground, allowing it to blast a remix of _Kanye West's_ **Flashing Lights** into the loose earth. I looked at my reflection in the water, my mask reminded me of _Daft Punk T_ _ron Legacy._ The single electric blue bar seemed to pulsate along with the melody and bass line of the song.

 _Sick. Though, I want to see my grey hair and eyes again._

The bass pounded, knocking up an unready attacker. My mask changed into an oni mask as I thought of the game that I hadn't played for two seasons. I sliced the entirety of his body with my katana, thanking the lord that having two different weapons going at once was cool. Then after he was thoroughly cut, I slammed him into the loose soil, creating a crater before he started getting covered by dirt due to the vibrations.

 _HASAGI!_

I tapped the bass cannon and it turned into the obsidian hilt, and I sheathed the now longsword back into its place.

"What's your name."

"Arthras."

He gladly accepted my hand and I managed to carry his 300+ body onto the fountain to sit.

"Thanks. You seem like quite the man."

"Seriously though, why did you attack me?"

Arthras seemed to think it over. What I didn't realize was that he was brutally honest.

"Well, I was jealous that you got the attention of Amanda and the attention of my daughter's fans. So, I wanted to test you."

"I love your honesty."

He couldn't help but smile at that remark. He stood up and faced me.

"I forgot to say that I am Mega Slider, king of sliders."

"You look like your pure daughter, so I thought so."

He let out a hearty laugh, and slapped my back with the force of a nunchuck at full motion. I gasped for air as my mask went back to the usual bandana around the mouth and nose.

"Don't you go forgetting about my baby Ki. She's beautiful when she's in her normal form."

He seemed to zone out reminiscing about his years with Ki before she was chained up. The look of anxiety and caution mixed to show a glow of frustration from him. Before I knew it, Herobrine was lurking, I felt his presence in the same corner that Amanda managed to false me from. I totally forgot about Ki as I decided to base the next set of questions around Herobrine.

"What do you think of Herobrine?"

"He may be a villain in everyone's eyes', but he wouldn't be taking care of our heirs so well if he was. He would've ended their lives if he was."

"What do you think of his property?"

"The castle is extravagant, I wish for my dungeon to be like this so I can stare out from the grand windows to see my territory, stained glass windows shining brilliant light into my base."

The corner in which Herobrine was in pulsated a pink and returned to a normal shadow, signaling he had left. I knew he was satisfied.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now Arthras. Se-"

"WAIT!"

 _Nani!_

"Take me... To see my girls' fight."

I nodded solemnly and led him around the large corridors, the man was ashamed of himself. He looked as if he had neglected his daughters, but the truth was that he was a good father. It was just... That the way he dealt with Ki was... Uncalled for. But I could see his way of thinking. His daughter was destroying things, and couldn't control it, so measures were taken to counteract it.

I watched him as he entered the oddly silent room and sat in the back row. The battle began. It only took 72 minutes for Team A to win, which was not surprising as both teams were skilled. Another break came. It was about 3:18 now, as the groups began to prepare for the battle for first place. It was obvious who was going to win, as I managed to whoop Team C's asses pretty handily when we were in our match. And as we predicted, it only took 2 minutes for the match to be claimed by Team A. So first was Team A, second Team C, and third and last was going to be a battle for staying in the competition. So we prepared. The gang was all good with me being captain for all our future games, despite clear abhorrence from Talon. Suddenly and without warning, we were teleported in.

"Shit."

We looked around and it reminded me of the River Somme. The trenches looking freshly built, and the rain poured down like bullets.

"Okay. Here's the plan. They have no ranged weaponry so there will be no suppressing fire. The issue is that they are heavy damage dealers, favoring longer battles and duels. Another one is that the environment will be good for the two assassins on the enemy team, and even if that issue is resolve, Lone and Iris can change the environment at will."

"So we're screwed."

"No. What I'm saying that no normal strategy will work. So here's what were going with. Those who cannot hide or place traps, cover yourself in mud to prevent heat signatures and your smell traveling to the beasts. Those who have traps, work with guerrilla warfare. Basically, erode the front liners slowly either using traps or ambushing a single person. Talon. You're lucky that they can't reach you. So scout and attack any retreating members. This war is going to be one of mental and physical attrition, espionage, and patience. I'll take the flag. We're clear?"

"YES SIR!"

Immediately, I passed out the rations that we spawned in with, good for supplying each person on our time for a week. This was along with a blanket as we knew it was going to get cold with the pouring rain, and all the diseases were going to get spread if we were not careful with sanitation. So, a pack of 12 mobile lavatories were passed out. And we headed our separate ways.

 _Walking. Trudging. Soldiering on._

I walked through the muddy fields, trenches full of unseen threats. The day seemed to crawl as I continued to trek through the mud and the rain. That was when I found the river. Ink was there. She was patrolling. I decided to enter enemy territory and charged through the river. I made it to the other side and continued on, bidding my companions farewell, knowing well that I have the tiny flag, but continue alone. No grass dared grow. No tree dared flourish. No man dared to speak. And night came upon like an extinguisher for the maroon skies. Stars shone bright enough to light up the world, yet no bright enough to bring attention to themselves. I looked at my map and I was not even 5/8 through the battlefield vertically. I found this sad little un-dug trench. I sat there thinking to myself that I had to do this. I needed to win. I set up camp with my sad little foil-like blanket and an old Filipino weave mat to lay on. I decided to recite **Darkest Dungeon** quotes for the remainder of this war.

 _"A moment of respite. A chance to steel oneself against the coming horrors."_

I lay there in my specialized hoodie for hunting. It was a raincoat on the outside so mud wouldn't mess up the cotton and polyester inside of it. I couldn't sleep. I was scared. Scared of losing everything right there and then. So I decided to find a little nook in the trench, risking suffocation when I lay in it. But I trusted Earth itself to not betray me like the entities that roamed the land.

 _"_ _And now... the darkness holds dominion – black as death."_

I slept. I slept peacefully that one night. Huddled in the cold. In the dark alone. It was somehow peaceful. Dreams and nightmares alike failed to enter my head.

 _Blackness. Stillness. Ringing ears. A silent end._

I was awoken by a large explosion. I packed up and stood on the trench board peeking over towards the action. Lich and Ink were duking it out. I wouldn't know if she was distracting, but it was good if it was. I saw iron golems run pass me, sounding like thundering tank treads. I looked around for Rosa, but she was nowhere to be found. I waited till the commotion died down. I lurched myself over the sandbags and onto the field once more. My blade grew heavy, but I decided to change my aesthetics. I changed into a leper from **Darkest Dungeon** because we were on that theme already. My armor shone dully against the clear sky, my wraps looking badass fluttering in the wind.

Once again, the days past and it was soon realized that it was a 6v1. It was the forth day. The heads on my list consisted of Rosa, Lone, Kitten, Maria, Hilda, and Lich.

 _Fuck._

I lay there. In the hill elevated above the field in the top left corner of the map. When I said in, I meant in. I had spent a whole day digging with my hands through that cold dirt and debris.

 _"Without tools of iron, you must rely on flesh and indefatigable purpose."_

My hands were numb. Yet I lay there. Not moving an inch, much unlike a leaf in the wind.

 _Sinon best waifu SAO._

I chuckled at my own thought. Then I saw something coming in the distance. Turns out the three man patrol decided to go back to their side of the river to find me. I had to choose between Maria, Hilda, and Lich before they hid in a trench to nap.

 _Two hundred and eighty yards. Three hundred and fifteen yards. One hundred and seventy six yards. No winds. Bullet drops at 9.8 m/s. Bullet travel speed 762 m/s. I should aim one notch above their heads (0.5-1 meters at that distance.) Dealing with Lich would be hard so..._

Took aim. Took a deep breath. Rested my shoulder. Braced for recoil.

 **BOOM.**

She took a shot to the shoulder, realizing that I hadn't checked the winds in a hour; Suffering was all that I could say she looked to be in. It was extreme watching her hopelessly try to cauterize her wound with a blade.

 _Shit._

Almost immediately, Maria and Lich rush over, Maria arriving first.

 **BOOM.**

Maria doubles over before being eliminated. Lich stops dead in her tracks and points towards my general direction.

 _"Death waits for the slightest lapse in concentration."_

 _Practice on the dead trees helped me a bit, and my laptop still receiving internet was good for helping me make up for drop and wind._

 **BOOM.**

A large beam strikes the side of the cliff, trying to scare me out. Yet I remained calm. The beam cuts pass the right side of me, making a high pitched droning sound in my right ear.

 _It stops._

They stop. Everything stops. The next second, Lone is scaling the cliff to deal with me. Thankfully, the night rushes in right when she finds a way to scale the cliff. A camp can be seen about a stone throws away from me. I crawl up to the top of the cliff.

 _Sexy af._

A single tree bursting with beautiful golden flowers. I stood there thinking of what would be best to counteract an assassin with high burst damage. I now possessed a vindicator mask with a pavise shield and a poleaxe. She now stood before me. She thought I was blind standing behind a large shield, but that was when she was wrong. A forest grew. She tried to strike me but to no avail, heavy and quick strikes barraged me. Soon, the effectiveness of her attacks were deemed ineffective so she summoned two packs of wolves. One being ender, the others being rabid. The question was should I put down my shield to attack the wolves or fend them off with one hand.

 _Shit._

I leaned the shield against my back, changing my weapon to that of a halberd. I swung, striking two rabid wolves and CRITing a ender wolf. Soon, my efforts to cull the pack was getting difficult. Minutes sped by, three rabid wolves tried to bite, five were circling me. I took another swing but I was way too tired. Dropping down, I allowed the shield to cover my limp body. Then I wanted to give up. I lay there. Broken. If I couldn't even fight Lone, how could I fight the others in the encampment...

 **Third Person POV**

Time slowed down every single time combat occurred as to ensure that we wouldn't miss tiny details. And watching the boy's attempt at defending himself made the others cringe in sympathy. Then he collapsed. He lay there, allowing the wolves to bite his now numb body. Lone was about to crush him with a boulder until tongues of flame shot out of the shield, consuming everything in the forest. She backed off, seeing as her territory was overwritten. The next moment, we see her looking at burnt land. Cleansed by fire. The shield drops. Nothing is beneath it. It would seem that he would be teleported out, but thats not the case. The competitors wouldn't know this fact. In fact, there-

"HEY! DON'T INTERRU-"

 **Lone POV**

The shield finally leveled with the floor, meaning everyone on Team D had been eliminated. That meant they won. Right? But. At the back of my mind, I felt as if there was something I was forgetting. Or maybe. Missing something. I scurried to the edge of the cliff. Looking over, I see Lich get teleported out due to her injuries, meaning it was me, Hilda, Kitten, and Rosa... But even then, all I saw was a silent encampment.

 _I guess nothing's wrong?_

That was wrong time to calm myself down, as I saw two slimes engulf Kitten and Hilda. Hilda was absorbed within Margaret's slime, making her wither virtually useless. And Kitten was stunned. Swiftly, Shadow flew through the commotion and made an attempt for the flag on top of our camp. Rosa's first strike would be the last she sees of this battle, as Shadow uses her steel arms to boost himself toward the flag. Winning the game for Team D.

"NO!"

And... Teleported out first. We hung our heads in shame. How could we be blind? How could we lose to them? We checked the match time before we antagonized ourselves any further, seeing that the real time length was 2:17, while the simulated time was 116 hours and 20 minutes. Then Margaret and Terra teleported out, leaving only Shadow to come. Then instantaneously, Shadow's form was sitting beside us. He seemed to be more giddy than usual, as his opening was a bit too cocky for my tastes.

"I bet you're asking. 'Where did you learn to fight?' The answer? You know those days I did nothing in the battlefield and was on my beach home? I practiced just in case I picked up different arms. And that turned out alright."

We stayed silent. And Shadow's form teleported away, apologizing, sensing the feel of the room. Shadow walks up to us fro the spawn room and asks if he could be seated. I answer him with a quick nod and he sits down. He shuffles a bit before deciding to speak to all of us.

"Hey. I'm sorry for using such brutal tactics on you guys. We needed to get an edge on you, and that was the only way we could. Don't feel sorry for yourselves... We had a good fight, and that's all that matters. Sometimes, losing is what you need to learn a lesson of a lifetime. So, chin up. This should be your wake up call, not your down fall."

He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. I felt as if he saw something he could not inside of me as he held me close for a minute that felt like eternity. He let go, walking into the center of the room just to disappear. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized how close he was to me.

 **Jake POV**

 _Jesus. Reconciling with a group of people is hard, especially if you weren't friends before._

I walked through the halls, without my suit. I was just walking around as Jake, accidentally running into Xera and Ki.

"Hey guys."

'Hey Shadow.'

"How was your battle?"

'Meh.'

I chuckled. She seems like a nice gal when you listen to her communicate. I gave her a light tap on her non-gear shoulder, and she punched mine.

"Ow. Not fair, I can't hit girls."

'That's what you deserve for hitting the other girls in battle.'

"But that was battle...'

'No butts.'

"Butts? Two Ts?"

She lit up violet when she realized her mistake.

"I was just messing with you!"

She flashed a shade of hot pink when she clenched her fists, but returned to her state of blue.

'Could we eat with you?'

 _Wait. Did I cook for them as Shadow or as Jake?_

"You do realize I'm not Shadow?"

'Stop it silly. I know you and Shadow are the same person. Xera told me. Plus you did respond to me when I said Shadow.'

 _OOF._

* * *

 **LETHARGIC OOFS!**

 **Extraordinarily** **, It's weird realizing your character names are not as original as you thought, but even then... I did borrow names from the Mob Talker**

 **Mod.**

 **Oh, It may be weird to ask this but...**

 **NIBBAS, Could we try for some cover art?**

 **So, Pretty please?**

 **Seriously, I want something to get the essence of Jake and all he is, all the while being aesthetically pleasing and eye grabbing.**

 **Obviously, I'm sorry for being a bitch boy, but...**

 **Oh my god... I can't draw or color for shit.**

 **Now, any and all drawings are excepted, no matter the quality!**

 **But... now heres a shitty transitional sentence into outro:**

 **Oops! Too long!**

 **Yet as always:**

 **Sensual Chocolate bo- I mean Ciao!**

 **(Did y'all catch my secret message? No? I thought so.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm BLACK!**

 **Oh, I'm trying a new type of writing style.**

 **And when I mean writing style, I mean** **development.**

 **And when I say develop, I mean make plot convenience through character development ALL in a filler episode.**

 **Before the fall.**

 **I MEAN- SHIT!**

 **IGNORE THIS PART IF YOU HATE SPOILERS!**

 **(*A BIT TOO LATE DUMBASS*)**

 **Umm...**

 **Thank you to FuryFire - The Easiest Of 8 for noticing the REFERENCE! TAKE NOTES!**

 **Also, I don't main Lawbringer. I'm a Nobushi piece of trash. REVEL IN MY GLORY!**

 **But...**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

 _Umm. Shit._

"You're not going to tell anyone... right?"

'Right.'

* * *

 **Present Day**

"WAIT! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS GETTING CENSORED!?"

"Yeah. Why. The screen is censoring it. Plus, you're only saying everything so I can hear. What's the issue?"

"I just don't feel comfortable talking about it looking at them."

"Oh yeah. If you're wondering... The only reason the ancient one and mega slider got a child is because they are both inorganic beings. IN NO WAY IS INTERSPECIES BREEDING EVEN POSSIBLE. No way you could have a child with a mob, nor can a mob have a child with another mob, except endermitesXsilverfish."

"Wait. Where did that topic even come up from?"

'Huh? Oh! You were getting to the part where you know... You did the... Uh... Horizontal Tango. The birds and the bees. The flip floppity."

"I get it, I get it. But that's a good thing she can't get pregnant."

 _WHEW!_

"Wait... How did you know that?"

"A man has his sources. Oh and also, you could have a child with Matilda. Just saying."

"Shut the fuck up."

"No YOU shut the fuck up and continue."

"Fine. Shadowbitch."

"YOUR NAME IS SHADOW! bitch." .-.

*Insert bickering for three more minutes.* -

"Also, why does the screen sometime narrate the memories of other people?"

"Because, when I tell MY story, it would be interesting for another point of view to be present, so I talk about their memory of the moment, and your screen does it in their likeness."

"Shit. Never thought you would find that out."

"It was fucking mega-convienent sounding when you told me the deal, so I used it. I even used near the start of my story."

"WOW! Sooo SMART! CONGRATS! YOU HAVE INTELLIGENCE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

*Insert bickering for another three minutes.* -.-

* * *

 **Past**

'Plus nobody understands me when I do this.'

"True. True."

'But you just confirmed my suspicions by reacting.'

 _Shit._

"So you didn't know?"

'I was just testing my theory out.'

"Let's just get going. I want you to try out my coffee cakes."

Soon Xera and Ki were sitting at my low table. Which was now located in the closet of Amanda's realm.

They seemed able to communicate without me hearing by some sort of... telepathy? I just sat there watching my coffee cake bake. Soon enough, it was finished. I watched them as they 'ate' their cakes. I watched as both of them lit up green, which I took as something good.

"You two look so adorable, I could hug you."

 _SHIT._

INSTANTANEOUSLY realizing that I had thought aloud, I tried to cover up my mistake, as both of them were shining violet. I looked around the room to look for a pair of something.

"I was... I was... Umm... Talking... About... My two... M-my two... OH! SHIRTS! YES, THEY ARE VERY ADORABLE!"

I pulled out two shirts out of the laundry, and I guess I would suck ass in a raffle as I had soon realized that I had pulled one out with a **Call of Duty: Black Ops** logo on it, the second being Donald Trump's face.

As they struggled to toggle from pink to blue, Ki quickly called my bluff.

'Nice try Jake.'

 _Fuck. Change the subject._

"So... How were the coffee cakes?"

She seemed to stare at me intensely as she clicked.

'Good.'

 _Maybe that worked?_

"What do you like about it?'

'Its sweet.'

"Like you."

She pulsated violet and pink.

'Its soft.'

"Like your touch."

She started to glow more.

'Its nice.'

"God's simple word to describe you in all your majesty."

I had realized that I started to unconsciously flirt with her, probably sounding dumb as I did so. But it seemed to work as she exploded in a violet-pink explosion.

 _HOLY SHIT!_

It was a violent flashbang. My ears were ringing, eyes burning from the high amounts of light. A headache came and went as I scanned the room. Nothing had been moved or altered, except for Ki. She was missing. Searching frantically, I tried to find her as to ensure that I wasn't blamed for this. Then.

 **THUNK**

 _My closet?_

I peeked in and there was a girl. A clearly dazed girl. She had a satchel with her, yet awfully close to being... NUDE. So if you had to use perverted terms, tastefully lewd was a good way to approach it. She had silver hair, twin ponytails reaching to her mid-back, blue-violet eyes to match her slender body. She was about 4' 11" in height, and she was flat both ways, sorta like a plank of wood. Then out of nowhere. I remembered something.

 _I still haven't answered Val's question of hanging out, neither did I for Skelly. I have to talk with Cupa, Ink, Lone, and Rosa._ _What a random time to remember all of this..._

I sat there thinking of my next plan, then I realized that the next two days are individual challenges. I sat there amazing myself with my master plan just to see that Xera was sitting there with her legs crossed.

 _Wait. Legs?_

I looked and saw Xera. Finally in her normal form. C cup gal, looking about 19, same height as me: 5' 7". she had deep-blue shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were light brown. All she wore were metal plates, in the same places her runic plates were in true form. I tried to strike conversation with her but to no avail. Shit was going down, and I had no time to retort or respond to everything. My mind was a jumble of mess, and now wasn't time to allow it to mess with my plan. Now I had a choice to ask the Kuudere here to help me wake up this girl or do it myself. I guess it would be cute watching something wake up but...

"Stay in my room. I'll be right back."

 _Finally, some alone time._

I ran off, hurriedly putting my Shadow 2.0 suit on, getting ready for my plan before I talked to the girls.

 **Lone POV**

 _Man._

I sat there, thinking of how I could've prevented that lost if I hadn't lowered my guard. I watched as Shadow walked by, he saw me and set next to me.

"Hey."

I wanted to say something else, but I should say something to him. Just to be polite.

"Hi."

"Something seems to be bothering you. What is it?"

"That doesn't seem like a thing you would say."

"My brother Jake has been telling me to be a bit more. Sensitive if you could put it like that."

"Ah. It's just... That... I wanted to prove myself. Even though none of the other girls care, I wanted to impress everyone... Especially my parents."

"I remember when I tried to impress everyone. I wanted to be something I wasn't, and when my parents realized that, they wanted me to stop. All they wanted to see me was happy, and that was my last conversation with them..."

"Yeah. I understand what you're saying but... I don't think my dad is like that."

"You sure? Because I've known your dad."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. I talked to him right when I arrived, and he was a nice guy. He sent you out just to let you see how I was like."

 _I remember that I had to find out more about him._

"Hey, you kno-"

The next second, Shadow was running somewhere talking to himself about being late to the auditorium.

"WAIT! Sonuvva- Wait..."

 _Auditorium? That's new._

 **Shadow POV**

 _I don't know if this is going to work but..._

I cut the back of my hand with a transform rune. I waited until it was bloody enough to stamp it. Once it was, I walked up to three pieces of pork and transformed them. Three nude mes. I gave them each personality's clothing, while myself, donned my 'ethereal form' costume. The mask turned into white breathable fabric with a psychological ink picture in the center of it. IF YOU CATCH THE REFERENCE. YELL YEET. No? Okay... Dissapointing. Anyways, I remember Herobrine had left my care package in the closet in the back of the auditorium. I searched as I remembered all my idiocies and unwarranted panic attacks and 'depression.' I cringed, and cringed some more until I found what I looked for.

 _Hopefully, this will take my mind off of things before I continue._

I gave a violin and keyboard to Jake, an acoustic drum set, not tuned, to Isaac, a bass to Shadow, and an acoustic guitar in my hands. I looked as my other selves looked to me to tune, and I gave them tuners. We tuned, and I decided to play something simple for warmup. We started to play the intro of **Akon's -** **Don't Matter** , and it went okay. I appreciated the fact that the runes on the instrument immediately matched the sound of a note to the proper instrument of the same family in the song. That may seem complicated, but it was simple. I didn't want to sing. Well, cuz. I was too lazy to sing an Akon song. We played halfway and adjusted, I gave brushes (drumstick not the painting kind) to my drummer boyo, fucked with the rune on the violin, and tuned the bass to the guitar.

 **Ink POV**

The curtains were closed, but we could hear a song ending. Everyone that was in the castle was present, except for the staff of course. I had called everyone over as I overheard noise coming from the auditorium, but was told that it was music. Only rich mobs knew what music was, and only then there was only 12 music discs. I personally didn't like it, but this new kind of music that was in the auditorium interested me. We were all seated as soon the song began to play, everyone confused as to why they were called there. Herobrine took a recorder and recorded it to be put on a music disc. A smooth voice sang from behind the curtains, echoing within the hall...

 **Third Person POV**

A soft bass and guitar duo followed, sounding muffled as the first stanza passed.

 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
 _ **It's not warm when she's away**_  
 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
 _ **And she's always gone too long**_  
 _ **Anytime she goes away**_

A soft drum and a silent orchestra crescendos into forte at the start of the next stanza, matching the singer's voice, the bass line slowly crescendoing into a mezzo forte halfway through stanza.

 _ **Wonder this time where she's gone**_  
 _ **Wonder if she's gone to stay**_  
 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
 _ **And this house just ain't no home**_  
 _ **Anytime she goes away**_

The rest of the instruments fall silent as the drums play its slow solo utilizing the brushes (unlike the original song), leaving a continuous rhythmic scraping against the snare as the beat went on, perfectly complimenting the singer's lowered voice.

 _ **And I know, I know, I know, I know,**_  
 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**_  
 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**_  
 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**_  
 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**_  
 _ **I know, I know,**_  
 _ **Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone**_  
 _ **But ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

After the singer's two shouted verses rang, a grand piano plays at mezzo piano, signaling that the third stanza had finished. The bass, guitar, and drums now playing at forte when the singer sang once more. The orchestra blasted straight into fortissimo.

 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
 _ **Only darkness every day**_  
 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
 _ **And this house just ain't no home**_  
 _ **Anytime she goes away**_  
 _ **Anytime she goes away**_  
 _ **Anytime she goes away**_  
 _ **Anytime she goes away**_

Just as everything decrescendos into silence at the end of the singers lyrics, all that was left was an orchestra playing their stretched out pianississimo note until they had ran out of bow. A sigh could be heard, as the song ended, and a small conversation rose...

 **Shadow 2.0 POV**

"Damn man, if only that song was a bit longer, I would love it even more."

I hated that fact, and 'Shadow' had to point that out. 'Jake' decided to change the subject.

"Maybe we should play another song?"

"Let's try to play Adele's cover of **(** **The Cure's -) Lovesong**!" answered an overly excited 'Isaac'.

"Shit. I'll start off since I have the guitar. But Jake... You're going to have to play the weird organ that sounds in the beginning, so find that preset."

"I will, but I'm surprised you got Herobrine to find these instruments... How does he know what these are?"

"They can read minds. Did you forget?"

"OH YEAH!"

And we played. We played till my stress was long gone. We played **Steel Pulse's - Blues Dance Raid,** I played some Guns N' Roses riffs, slowed down with **Maroon 5's - She Will be loved,** and finished with some Stevie Wonder songs. I wanted to play some other songs, but we either didn't have enough people or didn't have the right instruments. We put away and walked off stage.

 **Ki POV**

Herobrine and Hera sent out a message telepathically to get down, and we did. We watched as four figures left the stage, which were all of Jake's personalities. I guessed that he was probably using a clone rune which Matilda alone knew. He was followed by all the heirs until it was just Xera and I near the door of his roo- I mean... Closet of my mom's realm. We watched as he fed his clones then sending their life force back into him, watching color return to his features. He looked to be in deep thought, then rushed toward the door. He stopped as soon as he opened the door, just noticing me and Xera floating.

"Where were you guys? Xera, you were supposed to watch the girl. And Ki... You disappeared after the explosion... That you created."

-I think he's talking about our true forms Ki-

 _Oh._

'How do I explain this.'

"Go on. Click faster..."

'Well. when we are in true form our normal states don't age or change. Some sort of frozen state.'

"What does that have to do anything with my question."

-Just be straight up. After all he i-

 _WAIT! I'm getting to it._

'Its just that. That girl was most likely me. Its been years since my normal form has seen the light of day.'

"Wait. Say that again? Your sentence was a bit too long.'

'The girl was me.'

Suddenly, Jake started to smile stupidly, rubbing his face with his hands.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTE!"

'Shut up.'

"You remind me of those cute little girls from the stuff I watch."

He seemed to be in bliss.

'Well. I don't know how to do it again.'

"Well, if my WEEB- I mean, instincts are correct, then I think that making you feel an emotion enough, you explode as a way to relieve that pressure and transform due to lack of arcane magic."

'You sound a bit too understanding to be dealing with it for the first time.'

"You'll know my prowess in due time. In the meanwhi- I FORGOT TO TAKE PICTURES! SHI-"

He excused himself and started yelling at the walls, then proceeding to bash his own skull in.

 _An eventful day._

* * *

 **I'm SUPER KEWL!**

 **I mean, I'm going to beanboozle. BAMBOOZLE. MEME ON THEM BOYOS.**

 **I have nothing to do here except to say:**

 **Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! KiD808RuKuS Here!**

 **Ummm... When was the last time I was here... Oh yeah it was about a couple months but...**

 **I was doing somethings catching up with life and stuff.**

 **(With the life I do have [Anime & Gaming {Ero games, visual novels, and Hentai}])**

 **But the thing is, my old computer with all the docs on a word file is gone for good, and it'll be a week before I get back on my feet.**

 **Sorry guys, but as always...**

 **CIAO! - (February 27)**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **The next chapter is finally here!**

 **I don't know or remember anything anymore...**

 **So I took a couple days after getting my ball bearings together thinking.**

 **I guess I've got a couple in mind, but I want to ask if a Harem Situation would work with you guys...**

 **But that's for a later time.**

 **And as always...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hang around me? I mean... I legit have no life or anything, and it would prove to be utterly useless if you admired me. Or rather, it would be very harmful if you tried to be me."

"But you're so cool and-"

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't try to be like me. I mean... You can just be the better man. Don't be that guy who capitalizes on hiding his identity just for the hell of it. Actually, as a matter of fact, don't try to hide your true self. You're a nice kid, but at the same time, I hope you try to embrace the weird side as well. Just don't end up like me, three jobs, no life, no girlfriend."

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _A bit too late for that..._

I lay on my bed, contemplating how edgy and cringe I was. I had tried to act cool the majority of the time I was here, and this is what it turns out to be.

 _I just wanted to play music man. I just wanted to relax... Why does life want to kick my dick so hard?_

Right after I bashed my own skull in, I received a note:

 ** _LoOK Out_**

 ** _iM going to murdEr_**

 ** _oNe Of your FrEiNDS_**

"What the..."

 _Wait a minute... Why the fuck is there a cliche letter in my hand... I mean, its cut out from different parts of a magazine or something and it tries to be irregular in its ways... Oh never mind, its not like anyone is going to read this._

Now the question was whether or not I can identify the murderer. Or at the very least save them. I want to prove that doing this will benefit me.

 _Watch me dad..._

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"It's not an identity crisis or anything its just that I want to be a jack of all trades."

"But, imitating Jack's personality disorder is way beyond common sense... Jake... I see no point in doing so, there's no reward to be found... See here, as your psychologist, you've proven yourself that its not even fun, the pros and cons you've just laid before me are illogical, neither is it viable emotionally. You can't just back up something with 'I don't know' its just... preposterous."

"Well then, why don't you start looking at me like you're my dad, and not my psychologist..."

The room had fallen silent that day, more problems arose than the ones we tried to solve. That same day, my parents went through that accident and... yeah.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Before any of that though, I need to worry about tomorrow."

I checked the schedule and it was first day of individual.

 _No sweat._

"Man. I wonder if I can still chat with my boy, Jack."

I pulled up my laptop and logged-in to the good ol' Discord.

* * *

-Hey Jack.

-The fams all worried about you

where the fuck did you go?

-I just ran away ;3

dont tell anyone k?

-k. but. are you alright?

-yeah

meeting new people

youre the same as youve always been

-should i take that as a compliment boy?

\- (0-0) (=-=)

\- …

-want to play some games together?

\- (.-.)

fine whatever

* * *

After that we played some modded Minecraft, which surprisingly helped my understand the world a little more. But one couldn't help but to worry that the fact that the other mobs were missing. I mean... the Shulker and all that stuff.

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible to be too cool or try to hard to be cool?"

"Yeah. When you try to be cool, its cringe."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

Couldn't help but be jealous of how cool Jack actually was. He pulled off my multiple personalities better than I could.

"Anyways Jake, I'm working at this creepy ass place that reminds me too much of FNAF."

"Shit. Why would you do that?"

"Need money. Need it to survive."

"Wow. I guess you can be use-"

"It's all for my porn memberships and game items."

He chuckled as I once again realized that he still has as many different sides as a decahedron. As he chuckled I couldn't help but roast the boy. But I wanted to be actually cool, so the next question was obvious.

"Could you try to teach me your trick to being cool?"

"Sure. Three simple rules. One. Don't talk to much. Two. Balance flashiness and effectivity. Three. Choose your interactions properly."

Well… I fucked those up. I try way too hard, but its a good thing that the mob princesses don't have any standards for cool.

"I know what your going to ask next Jake."

"Wha-"

"Be yourself when no ones looking. Be silly with your rivals. This is to build up that cliche that you loved so much. Good luck Mr. Harem Master, go slay some pussy like they do in Harem anime."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"But thats what you wanted… Wasn't it?"

"Shit you right, i'm lonely as fuck."

"Now… BEHOLD MY MEME MACHINE!"

I watched as Jack activated the redstone machine which started to activate the modded items.

"Heh. You can NEVER BEAT ME! CUZ IT WAS I! DIO!"

"Fucking weeb."

"Shut the fuck up Jake. You watch hentai."

I watched as it auto generated any item I wanted. It was like Too Many Items Cheat Mode, but not cheated in…

"Next game then."

"But teach me how to-"

xXPlagueDocXx Has Left The Server.

"Fuck you Jack."

"Say whatever you want to, but we're going to play some CS:GO now. I'll carry you out of silver into gold."

The next couple hours or so I used potions of awakening to play through the night with Jack. He carried me out of Silver in CS:GO, gave me tips and tricks in League, and built me a horrifically OP deck out of just rares and commons.

"Fucking Jesus Jack, get a life."

"I get paid for all this, so why not. Plus, its good for coin. Well, I'm going to turn in for tonight. Oh, and before I do… I want to destroy you in Overwatch. Ciao."

I looked, it was already 7:30 AM.

 _HOLY SHIT!_

I rushed from the bed and put my clothes on. I ran down the seemingly twisting halls, until I finally found the lobby. I found the tiny Sylvia pouting, pounding on my chest as she was asking where I had been.

"Calm down. It's not like I would abandon you."

As soon as I had finished the sentence, we were teleported into a small platform in the middle of The Ocean.

Herobrine stood there, the wind blowing furiously against our ears. His only hope was to telepathically explain the rules to us and other stuff.

'As we all know, today is the individual challenge day, and I mean it's self explanatory. You participate in challenges, get points, and it adds up to your team's total. Surprisingly, Team B has been eliminated... By the team who failed to win with the advantage of choice...'

 _Wait... I forgot there was an advantage to winning the skirmish. Who choose it? But... I guess I'll never know._

'Any how. There are eight categories, Strength I, Strength II, Agility, Insight, Intelligence, Perception, Recollection, and Accuracy. Since Team B is no longer here, this is the perfect amount of events for all the remaining teams. Also, you can only participate in one event each. First place will get 50 points for their team, then 25 for seconds, and 10 for last. Okay... Now that THAT'S over with, Let's start the trials!'

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as just a normal looking weight room appeared before us.

 _Are you fucking serious... Is this a fucking 'DO YOU LIFT BRO' challenge!? Fuck that. Make Talon do that shit._

Before the team had any time to start discussing anything, I kicked Talon into the starting platform and it started to elevate him up to the platforms with the weights.

"What are you doing Shadow!?"

I turned to see a clearly flustered Sylvia, her face fighting to convey only one emotion from anger, worry, joy, and shock.

"Well, do you think anyone could lift weights here? Huh? Any of you tall enough or bulky enough? No? I didn't think so."

Everyone nodded in agreement, walking up to the spectator area and turned to face the platform. The wind no longer struck our ears as we were indoors, so we could hear everyone on the platform just fine.

Herobrine strolled into the center of the trio on the platform.

"These are the only rules and are extremely simple... You have three lifts. You can put as much weight as you want on it. But you can only lift one at a time. You can not disturb the lifter. If the lifter fails to get the bar up after 5 seconds, that doesn't count. The largest lift wins. Today's lift will be the Clean & Jerk. If you don't know what it is, I'll telepathically send you an example."

He called out the three, Talon, Natalie and Drake. They all nodded to him and said they understood him.

 _It's Dragon vs. Dragon vs. Endermite. Clearly, Team C thinks that they can use the throw away competitor here. This is where the morale is set, and I think this makes it a match between us and Team A._

Herobrine walked off and the game began. Natalie couldn't lift the bar and Talon showed her up by lifting 580 lbs. which was as strong as the Olympic record. Drake responded by lifting 581 lbs, only to have Natalie fail at lifting the 45 lb bar again. Talon went to 1162 lbs, and Drake one-upping with 1163 lbs. You could hear giggles and stifled laughter as Herobrine tried to look away from the sad performance of Natalie.

 _Here we go..._

Suddenly, a deep intake of breath was heard as Natalie started to grow into enderman crossed with a silverfish. It was like a xenomorph or some shit, and it sported bulky muscles as it easily lifted 420,000 lbs. Jaws dropped as the Natalie dropped it, craking the platform in half and returning back to her original form, smiling. Talon shook with fury as he turned into his dragon form, about the size of a T-Rex, but failed to lift the 420,001 lbs. Drake nervously chuckled as he tried to do the same thing as Talon, but ended up failing as well.

"Umm... Team C... Won."

We heard Team C started to smile at their victory, for they had thought our morale was crushed. But on second glance, they could see Sylvia was pointing at her mom in delight as she was saying that if she had that power she could lift more than her mom like if it were a fact.

 _Team A must feel defeated._

I looked over to them to see that none of them were discouraged whatsoever, and that seemed to wipe the smile off of their faces. It was as if their plan had failed from the start.

 _I don't blame them. We are a prideful bunch after all._

The next trial appeared on the platform after it had repaired itself. It was a white padded room, the kind you would see inside of a solitary room inside of a mental hospital. In the middle of it all was a rip-off of the Sorting Hat. it was primarily black and its features shone with a neon green hue. It started to speak with an annoyingly high voice.

"I'll explain the rules to the audience, we don't want the rules to be know to the competitors, do we? Anyhow, I'll go through levels of mental states. First hate, then fear, after that their darkest secret, and finally a state that will ultimately be their weakest, which varies person to person. LET'S START SHALL WE?"

"We're lucky we sent in Ink despite her being our throwaway competitor."

I nodded to agree with Talon's statement and turned back to see Andr walk into the room. The hat started to project onto the room and the room was suddenly failed with cute stuff. Andr started to punch the stuff and the projection stop right before she punched the puppy. She had started scream and shaking the hat as to what had happened. He only laughed and launched her out of the room at high speed in front of Ki.

'Wish me luck.'

I couldn't help but giggle as the others were wondering what the fuck had just occurred. The first vision was of her parents, but she had showed no reaction. Next was what looked like to be just to be the normal room, where only we could assume what we were seeing. We noticed that she was sped up, and was zooming across the room at light speed. I thought it was something along the lines of being lonely, but it was when I thought it up the hat started projecting again. Next was what looked to be the remains of elementals as there were drained cores and runic plates scattered across the floor. She picked one up and tried to put it on herself before the hat finally got off her head.

"Wow, you're a tough one. Let's see... OH! I know who you like."

That hat turned to me.

"Isn't it-"

Instantaneously, she tried to blast with a beam so colorful, a rainbow wasn't enough to explain it. After a full minute of neon colors, the hat restored the room to its normal state.

"Woah. I thought I was a goner. But for SURE are you eliminated."

She started to turn multiple colors, ending on pink, violet, and red. She floated out slowly, only to be replaced by Ink jumping into the room. She was all smiles as the hat was put on, and the hat started to project onto the walls of the room. The hat frowned in disappointment as the room filled with potatoes. Ink just sat there poking at a sweet potato on her hat. The hat seemed as if it were determined to get this girl to crack somehow. Next, the room was emptied and the room was just as it was. The hat seemed to get more angry as Ink sat there. Doing nothing.

"ARE YOU NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING WOMAN?"

"Nope."

She wore a derpy smile on her face, as the hat expanded the room into a large space, and replayed the memory of Ink stealing a flower from land.

"BY THE AETHER I AM ABOUT TO GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO LOSE THE CHALLENGE, NOT HER."

She was slightly disturbed from all the yelling, and decided to start drawing on the walls with her ink. The hat dug deep as the room started to project one of Ink's memories. The floor was suddenly covered with sea cucumbers and then she started to shove them... **Somewhere a** fter it had started to become censored as she pulled down her underwear. Quite loud moans and grunts almost succeeded in covering up the wet noises and squirts of water hitting the floor. I only could imagine how much a sight it would be to see that, and how much money I would make off of the anal vore hentai going down inside of that room .

 _Fucking disappointing, I wanted something to jerk it to._

You could hear the groans of disgust as the hat had claimed Ink to be the winner, defeated and mentally scarred himself. I found myself crying because I was sad that I couldn't see a vagina up close. But that didn't stop the platform to change into an obstacle course. Before that, however, Ink left the room unscathed, smiling, and proud... Of something. Noticing that, Herobrine desperately tried to 'clear his throat' as he forcefully wanted to make everyone forget about what had just in the past the last trial, but no one could ever forget. Not the 'horrors' that were omnipresent whenever they thought of the 'innocent' Ink.

"Our next trial is Agility, and the course is about a mile long... That's all..."

It reminded me of the wipeout course mixed with some actual traps... Lining up at the start line was Amorra, Willow, and Cass, and I had noticed that all of them were pretty small, but not as small as Ki's true form. I finally stopped spacing out as soon as the firework exploded, the competitors launching off the diving board and into the water. The first section was your stereotypical regulation army training course, after the 60 meter swim... The barb wire crawl, the wall climb, the tires, and the works were soon followed by some MXC shit, which Cass reached first, as the crawl and wall climb gave her the head start. Then was followed by Amorra, and finally Willow a couple seconds later. Despite that, Cass fell to last after that section of the course, due to the lack of hands in her snake form and the time it takes to transform to and fro. The final part of the course was where Willow shone; her small body wove through the traps with ease, finesse, and grace. It was all fine until the last trap smashed into her, completely obscuring any vision we had of her. We ran down to the course, to see the concrete being lifted off of her as the others were just about catching up.

 _Damn, they were pretty far away. But, we gotta get-_

All of a sudden, Willow blasted off the slab of concrete that just crashed into her, and barely crossed the line to get first place, neatly followed by

 _Another reason I'm scared of spiders. They don't FUCKING DIE. They are ABSOLUTELY HUMONGOUS. And they are TERRIFYINGLY TOXIC._

The current standings were Team D in first with 110, Team A in second with 75, and Team C in last with 70. I was surprised we were winning, but I had doubted we would keep that lead forever. The next trial was Insight, but I had no fucking idea what it was, so I decided to let the team choose. And almost instantaneously, everyone pointed to Terra. I was confused as to what skill set she had to help her with it, but I would have to trust my team. Then, as the platform changed, there stood a computer. It's large screen rivaled those in the cinema, and it was then that it blinked the rules onto it's glass face. Terra, Cupa, and Lyko couldn't help but to take a step back just to look up at the screen.

 **First to Get 3 Correct - WINS!**

The first layout of the screen was simple and short, but in no way was it easy.

 **Q1: What is this emotion?**

 _I am a pit of secrets, I hide many things._

 _Easy to fall in, hard to crawl out._

 _Forces stronger than the grip of death._

 _Yet softer than the finest of silk._

 _ _This emotion is what many people lack.__

 _Yet some have an abundance of._

 _What am I?_

 _I was left confused as to WHAT THE FUCK it was... I didn't know or abide this riddle shit. It seemed to have it's own poetic justice and artistic flair, in which you would find in some edgy kid's notebook._

"LOVE!"

I couldn't help but laugh. That was the stupidest answer that Cupa could give the computer.

"CORRECT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT IT WAS WRATH."

What I had felt was anger... No. It was definitely wrath... I wanted to smash somebody's face in due to my own inability to read in between the lines. And by God was I glad that I wasn't elected to participate in this event.

 **Q2: What is going to happen?**

 _Secretly, I am lurking in the shadows._

 _Resisting, patiently waiting for the chance._

 _Death, it will mark truly desperate times._

 _The land I walk on will wither._

 _The air you breathe will only bring pain._

 _The people we knew will reveal their true colors._

 _What am I?_

 _What the fuck is this event... IT'S NOT EVEN INSIGHT AT THE SLIGHTEST._

Cupa had attempted a guess, but was shutdown by the computer by a thundering 'INCORRECT'. Apparently she was thinking of what I was thinking as well, which was Plague. Then Terra stepped in and shouted out famine. She got the correct answer and the questions moved on. The next questions were riddles which you would say as a kid. For example, 'What gets more wet the more it dries?', and shit like that. At the end, Lyko had brought it back with the riddles and the detective work stuff. We placed last, but Terra put up a good fight for second. Herobrine decided to comment on the fact that it was a close match, which I was pretty sure everyone knew it was.

"There goes the first half, were at the last half of the day, and it's ANYONE'S game."

"WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE AN ANNOUNCER?"

"Because I'm trying to make this less boring."

"You're the boring part."

"Shut up, Vennoc... Anyway. It is now the Intelligence part of the trials."

The platform was empty except for three desks. We decided to use a throwaway competitor because we were in the lead, and that ended up being Silk. They were each handed a pencil and a test, in which they were instructed they had 20 minutes. The time passed quickly as the majority of us used the time to use the restroom or get snacks. When we all returned, Silk got a 42 on her test, Xera an 86, and Matilda a 93. This made Team C second place, dropping us a place, and making both teams fall further behind Team A. Vennoc made some comments on how Herobrine could've made that part of the trials interesting, but realized the only thing that could be announced throughout was along the lines of 'They're still going at it with their minds and pencils.'

The next test proved to be more interesting than the last by a long shot, for it was the start of the Perception part. The platform suddenly became multiple biomes and realms, ranging from a THICC forest and the Nether. When I mean THICC, I meant: THICCC. The forest was sexy, consisting of Sakura only, and the leaves and canopy being the most innuendo you'll ever think of. If you ever wonder what goes through my head when I'm bored, I'm pretty sure this sums it up. The competitors were participating in hide and seek, where everyone is both a seeker and a hider. I was pretty disappointed that they put the more boring events toward the end of the trials, but Herobrine explained that these were vital for a good combatant, both on-duty and off-duty. When the game finished, what had happened was that Val found Charlotte pretty easily, and within a minute, she found Margaret gliding through the lava in the Nether.

Now us in Team D and Team C were tied at 155, and the next two games would determine if we would probably go on into the next day with Team A since they had secured themselves a good lead. Hera, Blazette and Sylvia stood up to the platform for the Recollection trial. Here, they had to analyze the tomb for a minute, then they would have to tell an artist to recreate the tomb as accurately as possible. We thought Blazette would lose as she only took five seconds to look at it then just strolled along to the side. Apparently, Sylvia has bad memory as her sketch wasn't accurate at all, all the while Blazette got it almost perfect. That would leave us to somehow win first while sabotaging Skelly to place last.

"Psst. Siv. Can you try to interrupt Skelly's shots? I'll owe you one."

She wore a smug look and shook my hand.

"Deal."

When we were shooting the same target, Siv shot arrows to disrupt Skelly's and preoccupied her focus. Despite not being the cleanest way to play, we got first place and Team A was secured a spot in tomorrow. Herobrine had us go through a trial mission for our next challenge, and the team decided for me to go against Andr. We lined up at the start then...

 **POW!**

We ran through a forest, then I saw a red light sparkle in the distance, and put it as something to remember. Then as I went towards the temple we were supposed to rescue someone from, I found it necessary to scale the broken wall of the temple ruin. The gnarled branches and rooted vines provided hand and foot holders. After a minute or so, I made it up to the top just to be met with a FUCKING RIDDLE.

 **Riddle Me This:**

 _You use me everyday._

 _In menial amounts, and vast amounts._

 _I hold many forms, _Metaphorical and Literal.__

 _What am I._

 _FUCK IT! I'm just going to use brute strength to blast through that door with a battering ram..._

Putting some strength behind my swing, I smashed the ram's horns into the lock of the door, and it opened. I conjured up a gunblade just to be safe, and wandered through the maze. I had remembered the Right Hand Rule, when entering a maze, putting your right hand against a wall and following it will help you get out. There was a couple of traps I could disarm, until I forgot to check my area for tripwire and almost lost my head. I ducked a swinging axe, and weaved out of the path of a random guillotine. I thought I was in the clear until I started to sink. I stood still until I could feel the quicksand thickening, then I calmly planted my scythe into one of the cracks on the ground and hoisted myself over. Then something came charging at me, but I transformed my scythe into a spear and held strong.

 _A fucking illusion._

It went past me, only leaving me off with a bone chilling presence. I continued on until I found the hostage. I looked around and found Andr already there. I had to think. Then, I remembered all the spells I had so I transformed my staff into a wand to extend my range and cast Random Teleport traps around them. I waited, as she failed to check her surroundings. She stepped into it and teleported right underneath the weak spot of the first floor pillar, which I took the chance to collapse it. As she was getting crushed, I used the gun form of my weapon to finish her off. As she was confirmed unconscious, I escorted the hostage back, making sure to look for that red dot. I saw it in the brush right outside of the exit, and decided to take a detour. About a couple minutes later, I could hear screaming from the temple.

 _Lol._

"TEAM D HAS WON THEIR WAY INTO THE NEXT DAY!"

I walked up to the other team we had defeated and shook their hands. I beckoned the others closer to do the same, but as they arrived, I felt my head go light, and my body heavy. I couldn't breathe. I was struggling, like I was drowning, all I could do was gargle until everything went black...

0-0-0-0-0

Third Person POV

Shadow started to gasp for air, and the first responders were Cupa, Xera, and Ki. Xera and Ki were suddenly turning black and started to pour energy into Shadow. Cupa was there trying to dislodge the imaginary thing from his throat. Matilda was trying to diagnose what was happening by casting revealing spells. Not seconds after, he had collapsed just as his teammates arrived. At this point, everyone else was too much in shock to even attempt to move. He was scratching at his head as he started to cry blood and cough blood after screaming for a mere second. His veins that were visible were now a prominent black, and he was mumbling with blood all over his face and clothing.

"Holy shit..."

His nails finally penetrated the into the veins in his neck and he started to bleed some more into his hoodie. When he finally accomplished that, his body suddenly was going through a seizure and was convulsing so badly, they heard the breaking of bones throughout his body, especially in his arms. Rosa, Skelly, and Val finally arrived trying to use their finesse and strength to stop his body from hurting itself any further, yet all his bodily functions finally stopped as soon as Herobrine arrived. A pool of blood formed by his face as the warm body cooled over the now crimson stone tile... No reaction.

A silent room... 

"Oh my god... Herobrine look at all that corruption..."

Herobrine turned to see Amanda holding his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad..."

A minute of silence...

His body seemed to deflate. The body restarted to attempt to do something, and ended up grabbing a nearby Cupa.

"Sorry..."

His skin finally started to lose color. Rational thought was dismissed as the cries of many pierced the now empty field. The platforms fell back into the earth, as the winds blew into the circle of girls surrounding Shadow. Suddenly, something struck Cupa as grief coursed through her, for she wanted to know him. She felt there was something that he was hiding under that thick clothing. And that's when it struck. Charged Cupa picked him up and ran him across the castle in a vain attempt to revive him...

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow POV

I woke up in my room.

 _My throat..._

I touched it. Nothing was wrong with me, as a matter of fact, I didn't feel weak at all. I checked the date and time, and it was the night before the individual challenges between the three teams.

 _Was it all a dream..._

I considered taking out my laptop and chatting with Jack, but I was missing everything I owned except for a couple of old items that I forgot about. EXCEPT MR. PIGGLES (Yes, I change his name), HE NEEDS TO BE FED. After what felt like forever reminiscing with these items that I used to help me get through my cringe month in this world, I took out my Occulus, and saw that I hadn't noticed a new branch that suddenly showed up called Intellect. The first spell on there was Mental Acuity*. I noticed there was a little asterisk and decided to read the description. I read the general description, and basically it allowed me to access higher brain process, at the set back of certain things later down the skill tree. Then at the bottom of it all, I found the bolded, underlined, and highlighted...

 ***May cause sudden flashbacks and mental breakdowns.**

 _Fuck it._

I put all five points into it and started to remember everything I had done. How stupid and flashy I was, the amount of try-hard I did, and how I had almost mentally broke down because I thought I had reach the epitome of stress. Then with the remaining three points, I put it into perception, and realized that morphing my weapon was cursing me. I felt as if I was getting trapped, so I decided to confront Herobrine about that because I doubted that the black aura around my upper body was almost covering me like a veil.

 _Looks like the True Sight and Perception combined let me see some fucking spooky shit and the essence of living things... Sort of like Chi/Qi or some random Life Force..._

I walked down the halls and saw all the aura my weapon's seal was taking in. I met up with Herobrine in his throne room and told him about the situation.

"I don't think you'll like this man... I noticed this from you ever since your battle with Team C."

* * *

 **I know I'm not original in the slightest, but I hope I entertain you guys by not just smashing in MEMES & DICKGARAGES in every chapter. **

**I'm a no-lifer, a piece of trash...**

 **AKA VIRGIN**

 **So... You'll be absolutely sure the lemons I'm writing wont be that accurate, but I'll try.**

 **And as always...**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm going to try tampering with how I write down the combat sequences, so bear with me.**

 **It's going to look like other FanFiction formats so it's more clear and distinguishable.**

 **We can call it: "THE COMBAT LOG"!**

 **No? Okay... /(;-;)\ Rule35...**

 **I guess that's all and as always...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It seems as if... Someone's cursed you."

Thoughts ran rampant in my head despite the fact that I knew that THAT was the case, but who could it be? There was nothing that could've cursed me, as I was alone and didn't touch no spooky haunted shit or whatever.

"WHAT? What do you mean? It's not like any outside force apart from you affected my soul..."

"It's most likely you sealed a cursed pact when you fused that PowerTransformation rune to your weapon. So I'm assuming, whenever you use it, it takes a bit of your soul's energy away.''

 _That son of a bitch Vennoc... But..._

"That doesn't explain the power I have. Why did I feel a surge of energy despite the fact that the fact that they are taking away my energy?"

"Well, that's easy. Demonic power is more powerful, yet it lacks the much need versatility. Soul Energy has infinite uses, and way more useful powers than Demonic Power. So in an equal ratio, they replace the energy with power."

"Why don't they just take my soul? They wouldn't need to use up their power of me..."

"You see.. Demonic Power is exhaustible, so there is always a ready amount inside of a Phantom which doubles very quickly. On the other hand, your soul generates energy when it's inside of your body. Some souls have large pre-existing energy, while others are good at generating it, all the while not having storage for said energy."

"So you're saying I'm like a generator?"

"Sure. Let's say that. And the only person apart from me able to produce that much power is-"

Suddenly an arm appeared dead center from Herobrine's chest. Herobrine dissipated, and left me alone facing Vennoc.

"Damn, Herobrine was ready for this. He put a fucking fragment of his human soul into you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're the one who was dumb enough to almost all of your Soul Energy, and now your blood is filled with Demonic Power. So, I have to do something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to have to break your mind. I've already started that process, and that's why you're in this Purgatory state..."

"Please don't."

"Well... WHO WAS THE DUMBASS WHO DECIDED TO USE **MY** POWER?"

"I didn't kno-"

"' _IdiDN'tKnOw!'_ Shut up already. This your consequence, face it with grace."

He charged at me with the intensity of a stampeding herd of large animals.  
The floor he ran across became stained with a marbled black and purple energy.  
His eyes filled with bloodlust, in which I found strange as no blood was going to be shed.

 _Right?_

I pulled out my sword without using the transform rune, and it clashed with Vennoc's flaming hands.  
The flames were cold, so cold my sword started to become brittle.  
Kicking him off, I sheathed my sword into the staff.  
I swept my bo staff across his right leg, starting by thrusting in between his legs.

 _HOLY SHIT MY SWORD. I hope I can buy time..._

I slammed down my bo staff hopefully into the now downed Vennoc, but he rolled, and pulled me in.  
He extended his arm as in a hope to gut me in one clean swipe, but I slammed my right foot onto the floor, in which ALMOST landed onto his non-existent ballsack, and used the torque in my hips and the momentum of my fall to throw him into the air.

 _Damn... Could've re-neutered him with my foot..._

However, I was unable to complete my thought as he took that chance airborne to charge some sort of orange beam from his chest, his hands, and his mouth.  
The noise he made while screaming was a horrible screech, it was as if someone was scratching a chalkboard with a fingernail covered balloon that was making metal grind against metal simultaneously.  
That bad.  
And finally, a large blast flew from across the hall, and I ducked down behind one of the support columns.  
The shockwave shook the foundations of my soul, as I was unable to stand with the piercing headache and ringing ears.

 _Fucking Christ... If we gave him another minute, he would've nuked Hiroshima and Nagasaki in one blast._

My vision was blurred with an orange tint, and I knew that I was fucked if I hadn't got my senses together.  
However, I wasn't that lucky as wither skull blasted toward me.  
I flopped into a room, which ended up being a copy of the copy of Cupa's room.

 _Damn, they are accurate. I mean... It **IS** Purgatory..._

I drank a potion of vitality, and was back on my feet in mere seconds.  
The handguard refused to deploy as I pulled out my sword.  
I hoped that I wouldn't be needing it just as the wall was blasted with another orange blast.  
He was no longer airborne, but I had no choice but to jump up as a strange crimson liquid leaked onto the floor from Vennoc's feet.

"Damn Shadow. You're making this hard. The last time I had this much difficulty purging something, it was with my duel with Herobrine... I lost if you couldn't tell."

 _Wait. PURGE? I need to somehow disable him temporarily._

I prepared my self as started half-sword my sword, and lunged with the intent to stun him.  
Luckily he was too concentrated on taunting me as I struck him straight in the head.  
The hilt cracked the skull of the distracted skeleton-phantom, and a black aura escaped from the cracks.  
I jumped on him, and as soon my skin made contact with the aura, I was on the floor.

 _What the..._

My chest was heavy, and my body was burning hot, ESPECIALLY my head. I started to plead for help, but it only came out as a mumble that didn't last for long. In this place, I needed to find help and fast, but it was interrupted by a piercing pain in the back of my head, and I knew I was being dragged back to fight him. My body shutdown on me as soon as the pain came, and I had to act FAST. My final attempt was to grab something, and my body revived and did what I wanted it to. The area around me was now full of screaming and crying, the thing I grabbed being soft, inviting me to give up to relax. After what seemed like a millennium of pain resisting that feeling, a drop of water hit my hand as I tried to scream my final plead. In the commotion around my temporary body, there were two unrecognizable voices before I was pulled back to Purgatory. A pair of soft feminine hands attempted to grab me as I slipped back into the darkness, trying to hold firm to my now limp body.

 _Fuck. I'm pretty sure I'm dead._

0-0-0-0-0

 **Herobrine POV**

Before Cupa could even make it to the Nurse's Office, I was there getting ready. I knew Demonic Power was running through him, and the only one able to corrupt such a strong soul was Vennoc. I needed to confront him later, but now I needed to purge the forces inside of his mind and soul. I grabbed a mana potion, mixed it with a leaf of arcana and water from the soul well, finishing off with a rune of exorcising branded onto the bottle. I knew my soul fragment was destroyed in Shadow, and decided that I needed to put a Soul Restore in the medicines he needed to take. What I hoped would happen was that my potion would purge his body of external forces, and the Soul Restore would restore both my soul fragment and his soul. The curse was the only thing that would harm him, but the issue was that I didn't know WHAT was cursing him.

 _Wait. There's info coming from my soul fragment..._

It had explained to me how the curse came to be. Basically, I just needed to reverse the pact, burn the veil, and destroy the weapon.

 _Now my job just got easier._

Cupa burst into the room, and planted him onto the bed nearest to the door. There, Matilda was forcing health potion down his throat, as the Rosa tried to resuscitate his body into normal function. Unfortunately, I knew that wouldn't work until the underlying cause was eliminated.

"Here."

I tossed the potions I made toward Matilda.

"Use the branded one first. Wait a minute, then use the other one I gave you. After that, you can start using Health Potions."

0-0-0-0-0

 **Shadow POV**

Once I returned back to that state, I met eyes with Vennoc, and boy did he look pissed and excited at the same time.  
He tried to choke me, but I slapped down his right arm, and pulled his left, bending it at the elbow so that his left part of his body was slamming into me.  
Grabbing a shard of steel, I started to slam it into where his heart would be.  
As soon as the ribs broke, I jumped back as Vennoc cast a demonic version of Pyromania. The flames were catching up, and I was spooked of what would happen if it touched me.  
Now, I was jumping onto the furniture as if it were another innocent game of The Floor's Lava.  
I jumped across the tables and display lined across the wall with my staff dragging along the wall.  
As soon as Vennoc started to get up, I launched off the wall with my bo staff and did a flip through the air, which didn't land, but a strong uppercut blow from my staff flung Vennoc into a wall a couple meters away.  
He grabbed a vase and threw it up, then kicking it towards me as I started to recover from my faceplant.  
The shards and dust of the used-to-be vase flew into my face.  
I covered my eyes as the shards cut my clothing and the dust onto my skin.

 _Thank God it wasn't glass._

I attempted to run, but the dust was rubbing against my skin, causing burning miniature cuts on my body.  
Realizing that Vennoc had used that time I was distracted to heal himself up, and barely dodged past a lightning bolt.

 _JESUS!_

He continued to blast bolts at me as I started to plant a Chrono Anchor into a wall.  
I felt my heart stop as it finally planted itself, and charged at Vennoc.  
A stone wall ripped up from the floor and hopelessly tried to tear me apart.  
Vaulting over the spiked top of the columned wall, I appeared from the dust surprising him.  
I shoved the staff into the hole in his chest, and he gave out a bloodcurdling cry.

 _TIME TO BM!_

Going with the classics, I reached out my arm and beckoned him closer...  
I stuck out my tongue and booked it.  
He slammed his entire body into the wall, as I glided over it gracefully.  
It was now one of those levels where you tried to outrun the incoming danger.  
As I made it past the Chrono Anchor, I cast Blind and Watery Grave and watched as he flailed in anger.

 _I know that phantoms don't breathe, but the air pressure will sure irritate him._

I recast Chrono Anchor, and as my energy flew through him, the Vennoc seemed to be stunned due to the pressure difference.  
Finally arriving after seeming like forever, my sword unsheathed on its own due to the bad state my weapon was in.

 _I know it's going to hurt, but HERE GOES NOTHING._

Running towards the disoriented apparition, I transformed my sword into a Cloud Buster, and slammed it from the top of his head as if it were a Garen ultimate.  
The skeleton now stood motionless...  
It seemed as if the battle was over, until tentacles blasted from his old form and flew across the hall toward me.  
NOW it became a game of Temple Run as my body started to give out from the seven minutes of running.  
What made matters worse, was that I made into a dead end, and begged that somebody would save me.

 _Dear God, It's been a while. I hope that you'll receive me at your pearled gates. Please give this sinner retribution despite being selfish in the face of death. I lived by your will to help others, and hope that your will will course through me. And in Jesus' name we pray... Amen._

As soon as I opened my eyes, the tentacles stopped suddenly and turned to stone. I think that was the first time I ever cried ever since my parents died in the accident. Remembering the suffering they went through as the plane crashed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, hurt me even more. I couldn't help but fall apart as the hunger, sadness, regret, anger, and fatigue struck. I laid there. It seemed like hours, that I reminisced about our time together as a family. My soon to be brother, my parents, and younger sister dead. I was about to meet the same fate despite the fact there was no present danger. I couldn't do nothing even though I defeated Vennoc's soul fragment. Sleep caught up to me after an hour of bleeding and corrupted veins.

 _Death... Seems nice. I'll be able to see Ava again. She was so cute..._

A smile ran across my face as my body finally dropped dead.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Cupa POV**

After I calmed down, my body changed back. I was now back in control, but felt proud of what Charged me did. Looking at the blood pumping into Shadow, a smile creeped across my face as he was alive. Barely was, but it was the fact that he WAS made me happy. The rest of the girls decided to wait outside except for the two elemental girls, Rosa, Skelly, Val, and me. The elemental girls looked like they were going to explode, especially Ki. I reassured everyone outside that he was fine, doing the same for the girls at his bedside, but with a softer tone. As night fell, the girls fell asleep, but I couldn't. I felt that he could die at any second. I still didn't know why I was so attached to saving this strangers life, but I felt it was the fact that he was a nice person hiding behind something.

 **Insecure.**

A word that I once related to, and I wanted to help him too. It wasn't lust, love, or HUNGER like the other girls, it was pure and only my sympathy for the man. But after an hour, I too almost fell victim to sleep but was able to catch a glance of shadow crawling out of Shadow's mouth. It came out slowly, hands first then slowly after, as if to not distort his host's body.

"Jeez. That kid is strong enough to beat me at half strength... Barely."

He then proceeded to reach out his hand into the air, and a red half-sphere appeared in his hand. The room was filled with a gross squishing and cracking as he shoved it back to where his heart should be. A sigh of pleasure escape his mouth as his wounds seemed to heal except for a crack in his skull.

"There. All better. Now it's time to-"

"Going somewhere Vennoc?"

The shadow jumped as he faced what I assumed to be Herobrine, judging by his voice.

"Umm... I was just checking up on the boy."

"LIES! We only made a deal with the Gods of the other world just to fulfill a experiment. The terms were that we don't hurt him and teach him as he heals his scars."

Herobrine teleported towards Vennoc and pulled out a rib bone from over his heart. A stifled scream came from the shadow as Herobrine crushed it into dust. A demonic squeal was heard from the inside of Shadow's chest cavity, as soon as the dust fell to the floor. The sound of blood spilling filled the room, but awoke nobody. After that, he proceeded to snap his finger and create a light blue flame onto his finger tip, and ignited an invisible veil which burned only the air and none of it's surroundings. It left no scorch marks as Shadow took a deep breath as the flame finished burning over his body, bones slowly realigning with a nasty snapping sound.

"If you ever pull that shit again Vennoc, I will personally seal you in another world. The child's seen enough already, that nobody in this world would understand or be able to comprehend. In his eyes, they are privileged and living a dream he's always wanted to. Now, he's happy that he can do this. At the end of all of this, we either send him back with a gift, or give him the ability to teleport across universes."

"Why did they choose that stupid child? They could've chosen a more unfortunate soul from their universe."

"You don't need to know. All you need to know, is that this kid is under OUR supervision."

"Fine."

Vennoc slithered away into the darkness and was gone in a blink of an eye. Herobrine strolled over to a corner of the room and pulled out what seemed to be Shadow's weapon. In an instance, it broke under the strength of his glare, and was starting to clean up until I looked him straight in the eyes. He looked at me with concern, but deemed that he would do nothing with me and left after he cleaned up.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Shadow POV : Present Day**

"I pretty sure you guys censored all of that. What were we broadcasting during that time?"

"You know, a video of you fighting ME. But instead of ME, you're fighting a rogue phantom. That was the cover up me and Herobrine thought up to explain the fact that you collapsed. You were relaxing until a rogue phantom decided to possess you and your souls were fighting for control of the body, in which the body started to be the collateral damage of the body."

"Okay. But still, I beat your ass and I know it."

"Shut up, want to go at it again?"

"SURE YOU PIECE OF SHIT LET'S GO!"

"Actually, no. We need to continue."

"Pussy..."

"I'm about to-"

0-0-0-0-0

 **Past**

I woke up-

* * *

"OW! Why the fuck did you punch me?"

"Cause you're a prick."

"What did I do?"

"You called me pussy."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE! YOU'RE A SUPER SENSITIVE BI-"

 ***Cough Cough***

"Fine, we'll continue... 'Mr. Almighty God.'

 **YOU SON OF A-**

* * *

 **Past (Again)**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. The clock on the wall opposite of me read it was a quarter before three in the afternoon, and looked at all the girls around me.

 _Did I get PUSSY last night! Damn. My nightmare totally made me forget about it. TWO LAYERS OF DREAMS MAN! TWO LAYERS. That's some 3spoopy5meh shit._

Suddenly, I was being hugged by almost every girl in the room. In the back, you could see Drake punching Talon in the shoulder laughing at him about being too worried for me. Rot walked up to me and patted my back.

"Good to see that you're alive. Even if you died, I would've turned you to into a zombie just to continue the competition. Nobody wants to see a handicapped team fighting Team A. Due to your condition, the competition has been suspended for a day."

"Hell yeah, that means I can finally talk to some people I wanted to talk to."

I looked around and saw the closest people to me were the ones I wanted to talk to. The attempt to stand was suddenly interrupted by the soothing voice of Herobrine.

"Don't stand just yet. We need to do a physical test."

He teleported us into a white walled room with a phantom wearing a nurses cap, and proceeded to check my ability to walk, run, reaction time, bone strength, and flexibility. She gave us a sign of good health, and left us alone in the room.

"I got a death note, but I'm assuming that it's from Vennoc."

I handed off the note to Herobrine, which he studied very closely. He frowned.

"I'm pretty sure that it's from Team C, and I know who it is. Please disregard it."

Insanity. It was the one word used to describe my laugh. So many hours were spent with that in the back of my mind. Actually, a lot of shit goes through my mind but disregard that as well...

"We should go back shouldn't we?"

"Get ready to teleport..."

And we were standing in the middle of a crowd in the Nurse's Office.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'm disabled or anything."

I smiled as people sighed sighs of relief and cried tears of joy. We emptied out the office and went to eat. I decided to cook everyone some food to make up worrying them. The meal was an easy to make meal... Bacon wrapped ham. Slapped a wrapping of sliced dead pig onto a stuffed dead pig and cooked it in the oven. All that I needed to do was to cut and serve. We ate in peace and I decided to walk throughout the castle.

"Hey."

I turned to see the innocent Cupa. She was blushing, maybe because she had started the conversation.

"Thanks Cupa."

She started to blush a bright red, which now made her color palate matching green clothing to red skin.

"Wha-What for?"

"For being there."

She shuffled her feet across the floor to and fro, seemingly resisting the urge to run off embarrassed.

"You can talk to me whenever you feel there's anything wrong Shadow."

"And I hope you can do the same."

I gave her a hug and slipped a picture of her I asked my friend to draw and send to me. Don't ask how I printed it, and what I was using it for, and why it's covered in a mysterious white substance. Just don't. If you want to know the reason, look into page 69 of my autobiography: MemeLord69. Anyway, I bid her adieu and walked off to my room. I took a seat and there floated two elemental girls.

'How are you'

"Fine. I have a question. How do I deal with girls who want to go out with me?"

Xera then proceeded to drag Ki out of the room before an audible explosion was heard. The next hour was then spent catching up on life, and during that time Val and Skelly dropped by to ask about going out. I didn't listen, which is plainly obvious that I don't have an exact recreation of the moment... I didn't realize that the date that I accepted was tonight. At the same time. With two girls. In the same castle. With only one of me.

 _Time to pull off a fucking Date A Live date..._

* * *

 ** _PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A FILLER EPISODE!_**

 ** _Umm... Uhh..._**

 ** _I'm trying to put a plot behind this..._**

 ** _Uhh... And as always..._**

 ** _Do you got a muthafukin... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._**

 ** _CIAO!_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

 **Someone roasted me...**

 **So I'm now in a bet to see IF I can make an original story...**

 **So I posted another one...**

 **Yeah. Another story.**

 **Check it out. Give some feedback...**

 **And Yeah!**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _RUNNING THROUGH THE SIX WITH MY WOES!_

Reciting the lyrics of **Drake's -** Know Yourself was fun. Until I started to recall his other songs which hurt my soul that I remembered it lyric for lyric... The only other song that I remember lyric for lyric is **Smash Mouth's -** All Star. Yeah... Sad. Quite the meme lord.

 _Never mind that for a moment. What do I wear. Hmm..._

I looked for my weapon and realized that was missing. That, however, needed to wait. I needed an outfit and fast. Then something hit me. It was a stupid looking but it worked.

 _Noice._

I looked in the mirror. And if I could describe it in one sentence, then it would be the black mage from **Final Fantasy I,** but with dark grey instead of blue, and light grey instead of yellow. The way I had achieved it was using a very thin cloth from my closet as a cape, my jacket as the undershirt underneath it. The gloves were pretty self explanatory, but the large cap needed to be 'acquired' from Matilda. And what I mean from acquire is borrow. And borrowing means to steal from her drawer... When she was sleeping... Also took a black pair of lingerie from the drawer below that one... It's pretty sexy... Hmm...

"Who is that?"

That's what many people asked as I walked around with the magic staff I had, which was for whacking people just in case. The plan was to dissuade these to obviously confused girls from dating me. Because we only met once. With exception of Val... But that doesn't matter. I decided to walk up to their rooms and weird the fuck outta them. Literally and figuratively.

* * *

 **Val POV**

*Knock Knock Knock*

The knock at the door caught me off guard as I began to finish putting my bra, the strap seeming to not want to snap together. Another set of knocks followed as I finished putting on the bra, fixing the cup before I continued on. I threw on a black top that I thought looked cute and proceed to open the door, now fully dressed for my night out with Shadow.

 **"Hello..."**

Two glowing blue eyes seemed to pierce into my soul as it drew closer into my room. I saw IT was armed with a burly stick and claimed it self defense as I summoned a blade and threw it at IT. It grabbed my blade and snapped it in half, turning it into gunpowder which laid useless on the floor.

 **"Now, is that how you treat your fellow competitor?"**

 _Competitor? Wait..._

"Shadow?"

 **"Yeah... That isn't a way you should treat the person you're going on a date with.** "

In an instant, I grew red due to embarrassment and the fact that he called it a date.

"Y-You don't n-need to take as far as call it a date..."

Shadow's figure was still as he tilted his head as far as he could left. I could only stare confused. He started weird things like "THOTT BE GONE" As he ran across the room... But the run was like a high speed skip, and by room, I meant from drawer to drawer slowly openin- OPENING MY DRAWERS. I tackled him down as he started to wear a polka dotted pair of panties on his hat. He started laughing as soon as I finally sat a top of him. He only stared me into my eyes. The piercing gaze looking into my soul...

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

I was glad that the pupils of my eye didn't shine through when I used True Sight to see through my mask. The voluptuous shape of her ass on my stomach made me chuckle for a while.

 _Damn... I've watched one too many censored animes that I grow unsatisfied looking at panties directly._

"Shadow... Are you awake?"

As soon as I realized that I was spacing out without my True Sight on was not so much a shock. I needed to go as long as I could without reaching mana deprivation. I stood up and lifted her to feet by her armpits, all the while feeling how much she fit into her cup with my thumb.

 _Shifted a bit too much up... Damn._

I turned True Sight back on to see her blushing like tomato. Slowly patting her head while laughing was very awkward for me, and most likely for her too. I walked out with the panties still on my head.

 _That's one down. One more to go._

* * *

 **Skelly POV**

I was just sitting there. Dissatisfied with the fact that I had no other clothes except for a white shirt, a grey leather vest, a grey skeleton cap, and as you would expect... A pair of grey shorts. Laying on my bed... or more like display case to preserve the quality of my bones in skeletal form all the while protecting it from the gathering dust. My room's walls were lined with chiseled stone, cracked stone bricks, stone bricks, and polished/unpolished andesite. The only piece of furniture that wasn't grey was my bed, being a velvet silk in a white stained glass case.

*THUD, THUD*

I changed back into my human form and answered the door. There stood a legitimate black void mage.

 _Or was it..._

"What's a void mage doing here?"

 **"V-void mage? Oh... Yeah. I'm a void mage. How do you know I'm a void mage?"**

 _Now I'm sure._

"Void mages are a mix of phantom and witch, and don't count as a race as it's a class rather than a mob."

 **"Wow. You sure are smart aren-"**

"Wow. Going with the façade still... SHADOW."

The lights of his eyes turned off as his head tilted towards the roof.

 **"Damn."**

I wasn't able to stifle a giggle as my laugh seemed to shatter his pride even more. He waited until I stopped giggling, sighing once I did.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow, but you're too cute to not tease you a bit."

He stood up and patted my head.

 **"Guess I'll see you at the restaurant then..."**

"Sure. See you."

The lights in his eyes turned on again as he waved me off as he closed the door.

 _NOW I'm interested..._

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

 _Damn... But at least I won't be seeing Val there anytime soon._

I started to walk back to my room, in Amanda's closet until I saw Amanda waiting at my door.

"Hey you..."

 **"Hey."**

"What's with the distorted voice."

Taking off the mask while turning off True Sight stripped me of all my clothes except my usual hoodie and jeans.

"Nothing, was just dealing with some business."

"If that's the case, I have something for you to do."

"What is that?"

"My daughters are in there with their human forms."

 _WHAT?_

In response, my body proceeded to go into a coughing fit as to say I almost choked. I was barely able to muster a 'Why' in my coughing fit as I looked at Amanda questioningly. She only shrugged, leaving me to my own devices.

 _I've never seen Xera before, but I'll get to see the tiny version of Ki though... Or have I seen Xera?_

I took a deep breath in and opened the door. There the silver haired child and a blue haired teen sat at my low table. They both waved at me, sending a wave of nostalgia, though it was more the realization that I hadn't remembered their looks due to some stupid shit that I was doing. Thankfully, they were dressed, both in a fashion in which now felt like it was a casual meeting. Xera wore a tee and jeans, while Ki wore a long sleeved shirt and a skirt.

"Umm... What happened."

"Well... It seems like Ki's exploded again."

"It's not like that!"

Suddenly, their clashing voices seemed to fade away as I was in ecstasy because of Ki's voice.

 _Damn. If a loli knew English, this is what she would sound like._

I was legit now busting nuts, no kidding. I had a little moisture at the groin area of my pants. I sat down next to them both and finally zoned back in.

"Anyhow, let's discuss some things..."

The sound of Xera's voice was cool, mature and very smooth. She sounded like an accountant or secretary despite her age being around mine.

"It seems as if 'Little Miss Ki' here has managed to control her energy, so she can no limit the energy she expends."

I shot a glance at Ki as she was analyzing me analyze her.

"Now that I know, I see there are multiple issues we need to deal with."

"Like what Shadow?"

"One is reattaching her to her human senses. Two is getting her accommodations fit for a 'human'. And three is the fact that she's now not physically kept up with the rest of us."

"BUT I'M STILL SMARTER THAN YOU!"

Xera gave Ki a silent death stare, and she almost seemed to want to take back her statement.

"Anyway human, we'll find someway to get that arranged. Anything else you want to mention?

 _Do these girls get periods? I haven't stayed a month with them to find out if they can... But asking Xera seems to be a bit too complicated of a situation for me to finesse through without dealing some damage to me or them._

"No I guess I should feed you..."

I gave them some spaghetti and meatballs and had some meaningful conversation with the duo. Apparently, Ki seemed to want to sleep with me in which Xera immediately rejected. If the archetypes fit perfectly, Ki was the childhood friend, yet not being a Tsundere, and Xera was the Kuudere that kept her in place, preventing her from doing something stupid. I watched them as if I was their dad watching them grow up. The sibling bond they seemed to share despite the fact that both of them preferred to stay in True Form baffled me.

"Xera, why ARE you in human form?"

"Because I thought it was best I live through this with Ki."

"Isn't that kind of you?"

She turned her head away as she said it was the only logical course of action to support an emotion based person go through something new.

 _A bit tsundere was spilt in there as well I see..._

"Sadly Ki, you can't date the human."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you're too young in human years. You may be the same age, but your physical state does not allow you to do so."

I started to pat her head, testing to see if the head rub actually worked. Surprisingly... It worked. She seemed to give off a sigh of pleasure.

 _oh. My. GOD. YES!_

Immediately, I sprinted out of the room, as in a mad rush to find Kitten, a competitor I've barely spoken to. Yet, some instinct was telling me to rub the SHIT out of her head. I needed that gratification... I needed that purr...

 **I.**

 **NEED.**

 **IT!**

Suddenly, I found myself again in the section where most of the girls stayed, and stared at the signs. Then, there it was.

 _My calling..._

I found my self pounding on her door.

"KITTEN! KITTEN!"

She opened the door, but I wasn't able to see her as I bowed my head so low, my body made a 90 degree angle.

"PLEASE LET ME RUB YOUR HEAD."

"W-wait, why?"

"PLEASE. I WOULD LIKE TO PET YOU... YOU'RE CUTE."

* * *

 **Kitten POV**

Here I was standing before a bowing man I've never talked to much, to the point where I've been beaten by him and his team. And now, here he was asking to pet me. Added on to that he said I was cute. My face started to light up, thinking of how I should respond.

"F-Fine... Just this once... Weirdo..."

Then he seemed to spring up, and started to pet my head. His fingers ran through my hair with finesse, his thumb petting the back of my ear, while the other fingers gently scratched the top of my head. It was sort of like a good massage, and I felt less stressed despite the fact that I wasn't stressed at all. A purr escaped me, and he paused. We looked at each other until he started to chuckle, a gentle smile growing on his face.

"You're so cute when you do that you know?"

My face lit up even more as he used his thumb to caress my cheek as the rest of his fingers scratched the back of my ear. Now, purrs were just escaping me as he pet me for what seemed like hours. Yet, this experience calmed me until I realized...

"Homewrecker."

He once again locked eyes with me, with a certain look of concern that you would show when thinking of super very delicate.

"It's not like I'm dating anyone..."

"But Val and Skelly said that you were going on a date with them tonight."

"WHAT?"

He was now screaming, panic set into his face like stone as he sat there, still petting me. I couldn't resist and gave into the temptation to nap on his lap, despite the fact that he was screaming...

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

I just sat there petting a sleeping Kitten as I thought about things.

 _How the fuck do I deal with this..._

"I think that's a bit too late there 'Lover Boy'."

I turned to see Hera staring at me. She was... using a mix of teasing and seduction and it confused me to see Hera trying to do that.

 _Or am I misinterpreting it?_

"Good luck."

She gave me a wink and strode off...

* * *

 **OH YEAH!**

 **A FILLER FOR A FILLER!**

 **NARUTO STYLE!**

 **I wrote this chapter to get somethings out of my head before I forget it.**

 **This story will be updated once in a while when I'm stressed.**

 **(Especially with the try hard story.)**

 **And as always:**

 **Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 18'

**Hey guys .-.**

 **I'm rewriting this story...**

 **So you can check it out as I've already posted the first chapter.**

 **Once I catch up with the rewrite, I'll delete this one.**

 **Sorry, I just don't like looking back at my old work.**

 **Well... As always,**

 **I hope you Enjoy! Ciao!**


End file.
